Ultimate Bond
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: AU TF:Ani Set after Megatron Rising Part 2. Megatron and Starscream are about to go through one of the roughest things ever known to the Universe; love. Based on a role play, first time attempting a slash pairing.
1. Confessions

This is another story based on a role play that a friend and I did. There will be some OOC, just to warn you, it might be minimal for all I'm aware of, but some might find it OOC big time. Anyways, there are no OC's at first, they appear much, _much_ later, (there weren't suppose to be any but that rule died once we got into this), there is slash (my first slash fic! Hope it's good), and if you see names from other stories its because we both like those names and characters and kept them. And the first chapter will most likely skip back and forth between two characters for a little while; it takes a while before they actually meet up with one another. Anyways, that's a long enough rant, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers mentioned in the following story. They are all trademarked by Hasbro.

Chapter 1 Confessions

Starscream groaned painfully as he came back online. He sat up and blinked in surprise. He was still lying in front of the busy Sumdac Company building, which was surprising since it was a busy street. He touched his chest plate and growled; Megatron's punch had knocked him out, put he knew that most of the damage was inflicted by the Key.

The Key.

If the Autobot had managed to escape, then there was still a chance for him to retrieve the Allspark! Then _he_ could get it, if Megatron hadn't already. If, however, Megatron had found the Allspark, then he was, in every aspect, screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron growled angrily. He knew that Starscream would awaken soon; he had only put that slagger into stasis lock to keep him out of the way long enough for him to retrieve the Allspark and finalize his dominance over the Autobots. Too bad Optimus Prime had broken it into a million different pieces. Young fool; he would pay soon enough. He just had to collect enough of the Allspark fragments, recreate it, then, and only then, would he be able to accomplish his goals. And one of the first mechs who would feel the brunt of his power would be the traitor Starscream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warning signals clashed across his vision, telling him of damages and low energy reserves, but none of it explained the strange, hard feeling he had in his chest cavity. He frowned as he opened his cockpit and saw a splinter of glowing blue crystal. His optics widened in shock.

"No. It couldn't be." He whispered in disbelief as he stared at the shard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron growled as Lugnut stomped around behind him. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with the loyal purple Decepticon. Sure, he appreciated the mech; he was a walking weapon, but some of the things he said just got on his nerves.

"What are we going to do, Lord Megatron?" Lugnut asked.

"We wait until one of the Allspark shards turns up on the scanner." He replied coldly.

"O-o-of course, Lord Megatron!" Lugnut squeaked as he saluted and consequently lost his arm.

Megatron kept his back turned to the Decepticon as he tried his hardest not to laugh as Lugnut let out a squeak of indignity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run self-repair diagnosis." Starscream ordered, his internal systems immediately revving into action, fixing the damages that had been done.

He glanced around and frowned. The last thing he wanted was to be discovered in such a weak state. He spotted a dark alleyway not far to his left and dragged himself over to it. He grinned as he silently praised himself for finding the alleyway; only if someone walked in would he be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron snorted and turned towards the exit of the base. Lugnut edged slightly closer to him, careful not to anger his leader. "I'm stepping out for a flight." Megatron stated. "Make sure that Professor Sumdac continues to work on his project." He added with a growl before he transformed and took to the sky; the underground base was starting to get to him.

He flew out towards Detroit, easily slicing across the sky. He spotted some human jets flying not too far ahead of him and grinned to himself. He shot them clean out of the sky, not caring if the humans made it to the ground or not. He was imagining each twisted, metal body that fell was Starscream plummeting to his doom.

"When I have the Allspark, the first mech to fell my wrath shall be that traitor." He hissed.

As he flew over Detroit he chuckled. "I wonder what the Autobots are doing." He stated with false enthusiasm. "I hope I don't disturb them." He added sarcastically.

As he flew through the city, he didn't really care if he caused any damage to the buildings or anything else. He was flying by Sumdac Tower, when he noticed that a certain red and white Seeker's body was missing.

"Great, that miserable Seeker is already operational." He growled. But somewhere inside of him, somewhere he never liked to go anywhere near; he hoped that the Seeker wasn't too damaged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream moaned in pain as several wires in his leg were soldered back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron froze. Was that a moan he had just heard? Impossible; there was no one anywhere near Sumdac Tower, so how could a moan have reached him? But there was an alley to his left. He angled himself towards it and tried to see into the depth of the darkness. If he squinted, there was some sign of a thruster in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream froze when he heard the chopper blades. He looked up and tried to press himself into the wall behind him, trying to be invisible. He wouldn't get that lucky.

Movement caught Megatron's optic and he transformed before he landed. He glared into the darkness and saw a pair of glowing red optics. "Starscream."

Starscream winced and scooted backwards and quickly as his damaged body would allow. He didn't want to look at his enraged ex-leader; he didn't want to give him a reason to attack. If he didn't seem like a threat, maybe Megatron would leave. Like that had ever worked before.

"Coward." Megatron snarled around gritted teeth. "You traitorous coward." He repeated as he walked into the shadows after the Seeker.

Starscream whined as he realized that the alley had come to a dead end. There was no escape now. Not that there had been to begin with, but now he was trapped.

Megatron walked up to the downed Seeker and wrapped his fingers around Starscream's throat before he hoisted him up to his level. He growled once before he slammed him against the brick wall behind him. He growled again before his spark started spinning fast. Primus….Starscream was so…charming when he was staring at him like that. He tilted his head at the Seeker and bit his lip ever so slightly.

Starscream flailed helplessly in Megatron steel tight grip. What chance did he have against the Decepticon leader?

As Starscream flailed around, Megatron tried to tighten his hold around his throat. He blinked once when he found that he was lacking the willpower to actually tighten his grip. He frowned before he pulled Starscream back and slammed him into the wall again This wasn't helping his mood; he was confused about how he was lacking any willpower to kill the traitor.

"Please" Starscream wheezed as he looked up at Megatron before he went limp.

Megatron frowned. "What? Spare you? After you attempted to kill me?" He growled. "Why should I spare a traitor?" He felt his spark clench a little painfully in his chest, but he ignored it.

Starscream couldn't find a very solid answer to any of Megatron's questions or to let him live. He shrugged weakly, knowing that he was only sealing his fate. But what difference would it make to beg? Megatron would kill him that much faster. That's how the tyrant worked.

"That's all the reason I need." He stated coldly as he once again tried to tighten his grip on Starscream. He growled in anger as he slammed Starscream into the wall again.

Starscream coughed up energon. His insides were hurting and he was sure that a few lesser fuel lines were ruptured from the repeated slams. He closed his optics, wishing that the whole ordeal would just go away.

_Why?_ Megatron thought bitterly. _Why can't I kill him?!_ He glared at the Seeker in his clutches, searching for answers in his fearful face. He felt something inside him shift, and was surprised. He wanted this Seeker, he wasn't sure why, but he did. He sighed as he loosened his grip. "Fragger." He muttered.

Starscream stared up at Megatron in shock. Why? Why had he let him go? Megatron dropped Starscream at his feet. He glared down at the Seeker and a very odd feeling swept through his spark and fuel tank. Was it…_love_? Impossible! There wasn't any possible way! He was Megatron! He was sparkless! He was…completely and helplessly in love with the Seeker. Head-over-heels in love, frag, that burnt. He growled before he turned away from the wounded Seeker. Starscream stared up at Megatron, unsure of what to expect from the Decepticon leader.

Megatron ground his teeth angrily. "Tell me Starscream; what do you see when you look at me?" He asked as he turned back to face the Seeker. "And don't bother lying to me about anything; I will kill you if you lie." He added with a cruel grin.

Shifting a little uneasily, Starscream replied. "I see Megatron, the great leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron felt his spark clench painfully in his chest. "That's all?" He asked a little coldly. "Nothing else?" _'Frag it Starscream! I will even take one of your snide comments right now! Anything is better than the reply you just gave me!'_

Starscream looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, even though he already had a slight idea.

"Nothing…interesting?" He asked, trying not to make himself obviously asking him if he loved him in return. "Something worth noticing?"

"Do you mean…what I think you mean?" The red Seeker asked.

'_Slag! He's onto me!'_ Megatron thought bitterly. "What do you think I mean?" He asked narrowing his optics dangerously while his spark practically screamed for Starscream to return the feelings for him. Sparks worked in strange ways sometimes.

The Seeker shrank back into the corner that he had crawled to earlier. How could Megatron mean **that**?! _'Idiot!'_ He scolded himself.

"Answer me Starscream." He stated somewhat softly; he could see that he was terrifying the Seeker. "What do you think I mean?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to say, exactly…." He mused, wringing his hands.

Megatron walked closer to where Starscream was cowering and knelt down in front of him to look him in the optics. "Tell me." He whispered. His spark was whirling unusually fast and he had a feeling that Starscream could hear it.

Starscream swallowed hard and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Finally losing his patients, Megatron frowned. "Frag it Starscream!" He snarled. "Tell me!"

"Y-y-your optics, sir." Starscream stuttered.

Megatron sighed. "What is so interesting about them?" He asked, a little relieved that they were actually getting somewhere now. "They're red, just like every other Decepticon."

"Yours are different." Starscream replied. "Yours burn like Pit-fire."

"And yours are gem stones." Megatron replied without thinking. He blinked a few times before he shuttered his optics and sighed. _'Slag.'_

Starscream's optics widened in shock before he smiled. "Nobody has ever given me a compliment before. At least, not a _real_ one." He stated.

Megatron suddenly felt very flustered for what he had just said. "You're…welcome?"

The Air Commander blushed slightly before he looked away and cleared his throat. "So…how are the others?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Lugnut is falling apart, literally, and Blitzwing is…Blitzwing." Megatron replied with a shrug.

"And what about the Techno-Organic?" Starscream asked, not at all interested in her whereabouts.

"Last time I checked, she was falling off the Autobots' ship." He replied with a chuckle.

"Hm." Was all Starscream could come up with for a reply.

"And how was leading the Decepticons while I was…away?" He asked.

"They're a hopeless bunch of downgrades." He replied with a snort.

Megatron chuckled. "It took you that long to figure that out?" He asked softly, unconsciously moving closer to Starscream.

"I didn't know they were _that_ stupid!" He exclaimed.

Megatron chuckled before he found himself leaning his head against Starscream's. "Most underlings are _very_ pathetic." He replied.

Starscream looked up at him and shifted slightly. He wasn't really sure what to think of Megatron's odd actions; never before had he gotten this close to him without beating him senseless. It just wasn't Megatron to get this close to _anyone_. He swallowed slightly before he managed to find his voice again.

"Sir?" He asked hesitantly. "Would you mind if I was to return to my previous rank in the Decepticon army?"

**Author's note:** And I leave you with that! Like I said, some OOC-ness. Megatron's actually letting Starscream live! Hmm, what does he really have planned for our little Seeker? Well, leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks again, and please refrain from flaming.


	2. Returning

Chapter 2 Returning

Here is chapter 2 everyone! Wow…thanks to everyone who reviewed! I thought this was going to bomb like my last one based on a roleplay! XD But, yes thank you so very much! The reviews were absolutely wonderful to read! I hope this is up to everyone's expectations…and I will warn you now, I think most of the things happen over the course of a few days! Very fast…but what can you do? Anyways, enough rambling, on with the story!

Chapter 2 Returning

Megatron frowned at Starscream's request. "That would depend." He replied as he pulled back his head slightly. "Are you going to be a traitor and try to kill me again?"

In spite of all the thoughts running through his head about the pros to being a traitor, Starscream bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He would remain loyal as long as things were in his favor, he decided in that moment.

Megatron nodded. "Very well than." He replied. "I need at least one competent soldier in my army if we are ever to find all of the Allspark fragments." He added.

Starscream felt himself tense up. He didn't want to give up his fragment of the Allspark. In fact, he wanted the whole Allspark so that he could lead the Decepticons. Was it worth lying to Megatron or would it be better to confess? Megatron chuckled as he stood up, brushing his hand ever so slightly against Starscream's arm.

"Follow if you wish." He stated before he transformed and took to the skies. "But betray me once more, Starscream, and it will be your last." He added to himself in a soft snarl. Starscream smiled weakly before he leapt into the air, transformed, and followed Megatron. Megatron chuckled to himself. "Very well." He stated softly. He opened a channel to the Decepticon base. "Lugnut, prepare another personal quarters. We have another soldier joining our ranks."

Starscream sighed as he heard the rather disgusting reply of "yes oh glorious leader". He really didn't like Lugnut. He was a miserable excuse for a warrior, always kissing the ground that Megatron walked on, and trying to keep Megatron entertained, even though it was plainly obvious that the giant silver mech was not impressed.

"Do you remember Lugnut?" Megatron chuckled.

"How could I _forget_?!" The Seeker groaned.

"You just didn't like that he was right about my existence." Megatron teased, not meaning to sound like he was flirting.

"Yeah…that might have something to do with it." The Air Commander laughed.

Megatron smiled to himself before he dropped back to fly beside Starscream. He placed his left wing and helicopter blades above the Seeker's wing, hovering high enough that the wing was just to say not touching.

"Now, you wouldn't want to mutilate me wing would you my Lord?" Starscream asked nervously as he dropped back slightly.

"That didn't even cross my mind." Megatron replied as he fell back beside Starscream and placed his wing back into the previous position. _'Leave it.'_ He thought.

Starscream quickly realized that he wasn't in any danger from the larger mech. He slid slightly closer to Megatron, leaving his wing further underneath Megatron's, trusting him for some reason beyond his understanding. Megatron smiled to himself. He dipped his left wing down slightly, brushing Starscream's for the briefest moment, before bringing it back up. Starscream grinned; he never in his wildest dreams would have thought that this would happen! Megatron was thinking similar to Starscream; he never thought that he would ever be doing this, and not with Starscream of all mechs.

Starscream pulled back and transformed, hovering in the air and facing Megatron. After all, you could show a lot more emotion in robot mode. Megatron stopped, turned around to face Starscream, before he transformed.

"Is there a problem, Starscream?" He asked, a little angry that Starscream had pulled away.

"Not at all Sire!" The Seeker replied as he flew over to his leader's side.

"Then why did you transform?" He asked. His spark started to whirl happily as he stared down at Starscream, the tempo increasing as his spark called out to Starscream.

"I was bored." Starscream replied blankly.

Megatron narrowed his optics in an insulted manner. "I see." He replied coldly. _'Bored?'_ He thought bitterly. _'You think I'm boring?!'_

"It's better to see your face." The Seeker cooed. "Being in alt. mode is boring, don't you agree?"

Megatron did his best to hide his shock. "I suppose." He replied. "Although, alt. modes make it easier to hide something from others." He added.

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking, sir?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shrugged. "If you find something amusing that you shouldn't find amusing, then you can hide your smirk." He replied. "Although," he added with a slight grin at the Seeker, "this is far more interesting." He stated with a soft coo.

Starscream smiled as he drew a little closer to Megatron. He wanted to see just how close Megatron would allow him to get before he snapped and told him to get lost. Then he would know his boundary and wouldn't cross it again.

Megatron chuckled before he transformed. "Save that for somewhere you can't be seen by thousands of optics." He stated as he blasted off back towards the base.

Starscream gave a defeated sigh and followed. He was sure that Megatron would have let him get closer. Who cared if the humans could see? It's not like they would understand what was happening. He would have liked to get close enough to finalize a belief that Megatron's spark was whirling faster when he was near the giant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron landed in the base and headed to his quarters. "Follow if you wish, Starscream." He stated to the Seeker.

Starscream followed the Decepticon leader silently. The idea of having a base underground was ingenious! It would mask all energy signatures so the Autobots couldn't find them. He had to give Megatron credit; this was one of his better ideas. He, himself, probably would have overlooked this idea due to his hatred of being away from the sky. Megatron obviously looked past a Seeker's natural hatred for secluded, underground places in order to keep their secret safe.

Megatron stopped outside the door to his room. He punched in the code, careful not to let Starscream see it, just in case. He turned back to the Seeker as his door slid open. "Are you coming in Starscream?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Starscream nodded and returned the smile before he entered the room. Megatron's grinned widened as he closed the door behind him as he followed Starscream. This was either going to turn out well, or blow up in their faces.

**Author's note:** Cliffy! Again…this story will probably end up being full of them. Anyways, probably more OOC-ness but its fun. So, please leave me a review commenting on this chapter. What do you think will happen?


	3. Memories and Sparks

Chapter 3 Memories and Sparks

Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly thought this was going to bomb, but, I guess people enjoy reading the slash fics of Transformers. XD Anyways, here is the third installment…and like I mentioned earlier…things happen fast…oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 3 Memories and Sparks

Starscream sighed slightly as he turned away from Megatron after he entered the Decepticon leader's room. "Megatron," he stated as he opened his cockpit, "I realize that if this is going to work, I need to be truthful." The Seeker removed the Allspark shard from his chest and turned back to the larger mech after he made sure his cockpit was closed. That would have been very embarrassing if he saw his spark. "I believe that this is yours by rights." He added as he held the shard out.

Megatron smiled as he took the shard and twirled it in between his fingers. "Well, this is a step in the right direction." He replied with a soft flash of his optics.

Starscream looked away thoughtfully before returning to look at Megatron. "So, I did _well_ then?" He asked.

Megatron nodded. "Of course Starscream. You did very well. You found a fragment of the Allspark when you were in an incredibly weakened state." He replied with a soft smile.

Starscream winced at the thought of giving away such a powerful source of energy. "Thank you, Sire."

Megatron smiled again, his optics casting a casual glance over Starscream's wings. "Come here Starscream." He whispered softly.

Starscream did as he was told, faltering of course, but still walked up to his leader. Megatron wrapped his arms around Starscream's shoulders, pulling him in close to him. He smiled softly down at the red Seeker before he leant his head against his. The Seeker's intakes in turn increased rapidly; he wasn't sure how to react. This, after all, was Megatron; a former gladiator in the Pit Fights and the undefeated Legend.

Megatron rubbed his head against Starscream's, smiling softly as he locked optics with his smaller Second in Command. "Starscream." He murmured softly as his spark whirled happily behind his armor.

"Megatron…." The Seeker breathed as his circuits began to heat up. _'Heh, not going to kill me after all. At least, I hope he isn't.'_ He thought.

Megatron lowered his head slightly so he was more optic level with Starscream. He twitched slightly as he moved his mouth closer to the Seekers. Did he really want to do this? Starscream closed his optics. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; what if something went wrong? Megatron sighed softly. He wanted this, but then again, was it such a good idea to get that close to Starscream? What if he turned around and stabbed him in the back…again. It would hurt twice as much as the last time.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked as he stroked Megatron's helm. _'Geez, don't kill me for that.'_

Megatron looked down into Starscream's optics and made his decision in that instant. He pressed his lips against the smaller Seeker's and waited for a reaction. Starscream smiled mentally as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, careful not to make it look like he was getting possessive; past experience had taught him that no one likes thinking that the other is not willing to let them leave or be with others.

'_Wasn't expecting that.'_ Megatron thought as he rubbed Starscream's back. _'But, I'm certainly not complaining.'_

Starscream put a hand on Megatron's shoulder and smiled into the kiss. Megatron pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at the smaller mech. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked with a soft purr.

Starscream rubbed his head against the Decepticon Commander's chest. "Yes."

Megatron smiled as he placed his hand on Starscream's helm, noting that the whole side fit nicely into his hand. "Good." He purred as he kissed the black helm. Starscream in turn, wrapped his arms around Megatron's chest.

Megatron's spark whirled with excitement behind his chest armor, almost begging Starscream's spark to answer its desire to bond. Starscream could hear Megatron's spark increase in whirs. His own had been spinning unbelievably fast since the incident in the alleyway. Megatron inhaled deeply; he had to increase his air intakes just to keep his head clear from the increased speed of his spark. He personally hoped it would slow down soon; otherwise he would end up collapsing on top of Starscream and accidentally crush him.

"Well Megatron, what are you waiting for?" Starscream asked as he clawed at Megatron's chest.

Megatron's spark clenched fearfully before he frowned. "What makes you think I want to be bonded to you?" He asked honestly; he didn't remember giving off any sign that he wanted to be bonded at the moment.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. The Seeker stared up at Megatron, his face displaying a mixture of shock and sorrow. He wrenched himself away from the silver mech and made a run for the door, tears streaming down his face. Megatron blinked in confusion and shock. He snapped himself out of his daze and bolted after the Seeker. He grabbed Starscream around the waist and slammed him, rather gently of course, into the wall, just to make sure he wouldn't move again.

"Starscream, what?" He asked in confusion. He kissed Starscream again, hoping for the answer to come out and slap him in the face, although, not literally.

The Seeker growled and tried desperately to get away from the larger Decepticon. Megatron pulled back from the kiss with a slightly fearful look on his face. He nudged Starscream's head gently with his own, wondering what he had done wrong. He never said he didn't like the Seeker, just that he didn't want to be bonded. Was there something wrong with wanting to keep a few barriers up between them?

Starscream sighed and let his head rest against Megatron's. "Sorry."

Megatron rubbed his head against Starscream's. "What did I do?" He asked softly. "What did I do that made you want to flee?"

"It's what _I_ did." The Seeker breathed. "Not you."

Megatron stroked Starscream's head affectionately. "Then what did you do…my little Star?" He asked softly.

"I went too far, did I not?" The Seeker choked out.

Megatron frowned. "Perhaps." He replied softly. "Perhaps not." He nudged Starscream's head with his own. "Why would you want to bond your spark to mine? We would be eternally bonded and unable to hide anything from each other. Are you sure you would want that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Starscream replied.

"See?" Megatron chuckled. "If we had just bonded, you wouldn't have had any chance for second thoughts; it would have been too late." He purred as he nudged Starscream's head with his own again.

The Seeker cursed himself and the situation. Megatron, on the other hand, found himself rubbing his head against Starscream's and purring. He didn't know why exactly, but just being near the Seeker was making him unusually happy.

'_Idiot! How could you ever believe that he, let alone anybody, would want you?!'_ The Seeker shrieked in his mind.

Megatron felt his spark calling out to Starscream's again but with much more intensity and sighed softly. "Starscream…how badly do you want to spark bond?" He asked softly as he rubbed his head against the smaller Seeker.

"Why would _I_ want to bond with_ you_?" The Seeker hissed, mimicking the very words that Megatron had used.

Megatron winced. "Ouch. Did I really sound like that?" He asked sadly. "That wasn't how it was supposed to sound. I just…wasn't sure if I wanted to go that far that fast." He added, a little embarrassed about his insecurity.

"Yes, you did." Starscream spat, still hurt from the incident.

Megatron murmured softly as he ran his hand along Starscream's face. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered.

"Thank you." Starscream smiled as he wrapped his arms around Megatron.

Megatron smiled as he pulled Starscream's body closer to him and nuzzled his face into the Seeker's shoulder. He sighed softly. "I'm glad that you're feeling better." He murmured. "I wouldn't want you to feel stressed or hurt in any way. That's…that's the last thing I want."

Starscream nuzzled his face into Megatron's chest. "That's _great_ to know."

Megatron smiled as he stroked Starscream's helm. His spark was whirling happily behind his armor from Starscream's actions and he hoped that Starscream did a little bit more. He leant his head against the Seeker and sighed happily. He glanced at Starscream and gave an innocent grin before he captured Starscream's lips with his own. The Seeker smiled into the kiss before he returned it. Megatron pulled Starscream, if possible, even closer to him as he deepened the kiss. His spark started to whirl out of control and it started screaming for Starscream's. Starscream pulled away and stared up at Megatron with a pleading look in his optics.

Megatron bit his lip nervously. Did he want this bad enough that he was willing to step out of his comfort zone? The last time that he had tried to bond with someone…well…it hadn't gone over very well, and that's saying something. Did he want to chance it again?

"I don't mean to push you. You don't _have_ to." Starscream stated reassuringly.

Megatron bit his lip a little harder before he opened his chest plate. "I want you to be happy." He replied a little shakily. "I can deal with my idiotic fear later."

"No Megatron. That is one of the _worst_ things you could do. One should only bond when both are ready." Starscream scolded.

Megatron frowned. "I AM ready. It's just that…the last time…they…tried to kill me." He admitted in embarrassment.

Starscream's optics widened in shock. "Why?"

Megatron shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered as he looked at his feet. "I don't know." He looked up at Starscream. "Could we just get this over with? Before I lose my nerve?"

Starscream snorted. "Not with _that_ attitude I'm not." He replied.

Megatron looked at Starscream desperately. "How am I supposed to move past this idiotic fear if I don't confront it head on?" He asked. "Starscream, please." He asked as he placed his hand on the Seeker's cheek.

"That's better." Starscream replied. "Go ahead."

Megatron smiled as he stepped closer to Starscream and crouched slightly so that his spark was level with Starscream's. "You have to open up." He replied softly as he tapped Starscream's chest plate. Starscream slid his cockpit to the side, exposing his spark. "Thank you." He whispered as he pulled Starscream's body close to his and connected their sparks. The whole room exploded in blue light.

"Beware Megatron, for the images that you see may not be quite as "nice" as you imagine." The Seeker implied over the bond.

"Visions?" Megatron asked in return. "What do you mean?" Something inside the usually cold tyrant had opened up, revealing a more innocent and shy side of him while his usual persona was tucked away.

"You will see things that happened to me in my life. My memories." He replied.

Megatron nodded his head in understanding. "And you will see mine." He replied softly. "Starscream…I…I'm not…I wasn't always as powerful as I am now. I used to…well…I almost died several times when I was a sparkling…from several reasons…several…different reasons." He admitted sadly.

"I too have suffered in my years." Starscream replied.

Megatron sent an apologetic wave through their bond. "I'm sorry I caused most of it." He stated sadly. "I…I…I'm just an idiot." He stated as he felt tears burn his optics.

"I'm sure you had your reasons."

Megatron shook his head angrily. "It doesn't matter." He stated. "I still should never have done it." He pulled Starscream deeper into his embrace.

"M-Megatron, it's okay. _I'm_ okay."

Megatron rubbed his head against Starscream's as he shook it. He dug into his memory files and found the one that he was looking for. He opened the channel for Starscream and showed it to him.

**Begin Flashback**

Megatron cowered under the enormous form of his father. The giant Seeker's glowing red optics burned into him, his lips pulled back into a sneer, and his fists clenched as he bore down on him.

"You useless excuse for a sparkling!" The giant of a mech snarled. "What a waste of perfectly good metal. I absolutely regret assisting in sparking you!"

"Daddy." Megatron whimpered desperately. "Please, please don't!" He begged as he tried to drag his already damaged leg closer to him.

The older mech laughed cruelly, the noise scrapping against his audio receptors and reminding him how utterly helpless he was. "Shut up, you pathetic sparkling!" He snarled before he started punching and tearing into Megatron. "You are far more stupid than I thought if you thought I'd let you get away from you begging."

Megatron screamed as his body exploded with pain. It laced around his body as his father's hands tore through his thin sparkling armor and ripped the wires out of their place. Tears were running uncontrollably down his face. He wished someone would come, but he knew no one would ever save him from the monster of his father.

**End Flashback**

Starscream screeched as he felt the pain that Megatron had gone through that day. He looked up at Megatron as the memory faded away and shook his head. He reached up and stroked Megatron's helm reassuringly, smiling as he watched Megatron lean into his hand. He pulled up a vision of his first bonded mate from Cybertron. A femme with blood-red armor with black and silver trim. She had blades coming out of her shoulders, helm, knees, elbows, and back. Extremely beautiful, but looks can be very deceiving.

**Flashback**

The femme stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chassis, and a smug grin on her face. "Wow, you're a real idiot if you thought I was serious when I said I loved you." She laughed.

"You…you mean…you don't love me?" Starscream whimpered.

"Who _could_?!" She cackled. "Who could ever love you? You're pathetic!"

**End Flashback**

Megatron growled. "You're not pathetic." He stated angrily. "That stupid glitch!" He dug into his memories again, this time looking for the last moment with his almost bonded. A small femme with dark red optics, blue armor with a pink trim, and a normally cute face.

**Flashback**

"You're an idiot!" She snarled as she lunged at him and attempted to rip his now exposed spark out. "You thought I actually wanted you? Who could EVER want you? You're so ugly and pathetic, it's absolutely nauseating."

Megatron stumbled back in shock before he slammed his chest plate shut. He turned his fusion cannon on the femme and didn't think twice about killing the femme. He watched her dead body fall to the ground and snorted as he walked over and crushed her head beneath his foot.

"I will never love another Transformer." He snarled as he twisted his heel. "Never."

**End Flashback**

"Why did she say that?" Starscream asked as he shook his head. He felt no pity for the femme; she deserved what she got for saying those things.

Megatron shook his head. "I don't have a clue. I honestly thought we had something going. But, I guess she only wanted to be my mate for the power that went along with it." He sighed. "When I asked her to finalize everything…she went and did that."

"What changed your mind…about me I mean?" Starscream asked.

Megatron frowned. "I…I really don't know." He replied. "Something inside of me told me to spare you. That you were special to me somehow." He smiled as he nuzzled his face into Starscream's neck. "I'm really glad I did. I love you Starscream." He murmured as he licked his mate's exposed neck.

"And I you." Starscream replied as he closed his optics and sighed happily.

Megatron smiled as he pulled away from Starscream and lifted the Seeker's head up towards him and kissed him. "That's something that I thought I'd never hear again." He whispered.

"Same here. I thought you hated me." Starscream replied as he returned the kiss.

Megatron frowned. "I don't think I ever really did." He replied. "I think I just didn't know that the feeling that bubbled up within me every time I looked at you was love. It has been eons since I last felt this towards anyone."

"I've always had a fondness for you." Starscream replied smugly.

Megatron felt his face plate redden slightly. "Really?" He asked. "You've always liked me? I thought you hated me, that's why you kept trying to over throw me."

"You kept blaming me for things I never did. I wanted the power that you had." Starscream replied as he played with one of the bolts on Megatron's helm.

Megatron frowned. "Trust me Starscream, you don't want this power. Everyone is out to kill me or replace me." He stroked Starscream's helm affectionately. "I…I don't want to lose you…not ever again."

"Only the Autobots and I were out to kill or replace you." Starscream replied. "Now it's only the Autobots out to kill you."

Megatron smiled before he pulled away from Starscream. He closed his chest plate and stumbled slightly. "Forgive me, but I am in desperate need of a recharge." He slurred.

"Me too." Starscream replied as he stretched.

Megatron grinned as he nodded to his recharge bed. "Are you going to go to your room or stay here with me?" He asked.

"I think I'll stay here for the night. If that isn't too much trouble." Starscream replied.

Megatron smiled as he reached out over their newly establish bond and sent a happy wave to the Seeker. "Not at all!" He stated happily. "Go ahead." He stated as he nodded to his bed.

"I don't think I'll fit, you're rather…big." He stared at the recharge bed.

Megatron chuckled. "Trust me; it's bigger than you think." He stated. "I can fit two of me on it."

"Okay then." Starscream beamed.

Megatron chuckled as he lay down on his bed and patted the space beside him. He smiled at the Seeker as he sent him an inviting wave. Starscream didn't waste a second in jumping onto the bed and snuggling against Megatron.

Megatron chuckled as he pulled Starscream close to him. "Wow, since when have you been this affectionate?" He asked.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so mean, you would have seen this side of me more often." Starscream retorted.

Megatron winced. "Ouch. Since when have you been so good with the comebacks?" He asked as he rubbed his hand against Starscream's back.

"Always!" Starscream laughed as he rubbed his head against Megatron's chest.

Megatron laughed as he nuzzled his head into Starscream's neck and nibbled gently on the hydraulic line. "You are quite the character…my little Star." He whispered.

"Yes I am." Starscream boasted as he shivered from Megatron's actions.

Megatron smiled as he kissed Starscream's neck. "Starscream," he purred, "you are _my _little character." He stated possessively as he pulled Starscream's body closer to him. Starscream smiled and nestled in even closer, trying to make them as close as possible without biding their sparks together. Megatron smiled before he made himself comfortable before allowing himself to drift into recharge. "Good night." He murmured to the tiny Seeker in his arms.

"Goodnight." He replied. He looked up at Megatron one last time before he himself drifted into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lugnut grumbled to himself. "What is Lord Megatron doing with that traitor?" He demanded. "Why has he let him return?" He had seen the blinding blue light underneath Megatron's door, but he didn't dare disturb his leader. Blitzwing shrugged and walked away. Lugnut followed the split-personality mech. "But why would our all-powerful leader allow a traitor back into our ranks?!" He demanded.

Blitzwing shrugged again.

Lugnut frowned to the best of his abilities. "You don't care, do you?" He asked in annoyance.

"No, not really." Blitzwing replied as he turned to face his comrade.

Lugnut groaned. "Great! I'm the only loyal Decepticon left!" He growled. "I'm going to make sure that our glorious leader is still online." He added as he headed towards his leader's quarters.

"I wouldn't do that, he'll be mad." Blitzwing chirped.

Lugnut snorted. "If he is being attacked, he will reward me for my loyalties." He replied coldly.

"And if he's not?" The triple-changer asked calmly.

Lugnut shrugged. "Then I will ask for forgiveness." He replied as he knocked on Megatron's door.

**Author's note:** And that's all you get! Long spark bonding session! Yah…Megatron and Starscream have gone through their deal of hardships and now they have found each other. Ah, se l'amour! Anyways, leave me a review please and thank you!


	4. Interruptions

Chapter 4 Interuptions

Chapter 4 Interruptions

Megatron growled as he woke up; he hated having his sleep disturbed. He grumbled as he pulled away from his new mate and walked over to the door, dragging his feet to amplify his displeasure. He opened the door slightly and growled down at Lugnut.

"What?!" He demanded.

Lugnut blinked fearfully. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I told you he was fine!" Blitzwing shouted down the hallway.

Megatron grumbled angrily as he slammed the door shut in Lugnut's face. He continued to grumble as he walked back over to the bed and crawled in beside Starscream.

"What happened?" Starscream asked softly as he onlined his optics.

Megatron grumbled as he snuggled against Starscream. "Idiotic Lugnut wanted to see if I was alright." He replied coldly, not happy to say the least about being woken up. "Middle of the fragging night."

Starscream smiled softly. "Just sleep. You need it." He replied.

Megatron smiled slightly before he snuggled closer to Starscream. "I'm worse than a femme when it comes to my sleep." He chuckled.

"Whadya mean by that?" Starscream asked as he buried his face in his mate's neck.

"I absolutely HATE my recharge being disturbed." He chuckled. "It takes a long time to get this good looking." He added with a wink.

"You're telling me." Starscream laughed.

Megatron chuckled as he gave Starscream a small shove. "Go back to sleep." He chuckled as he cuddled Starscream's smaller frame to his chest. Starscream in turn rolled into a ball against his chest. Megatron purred softly as he curled around Starscream's body. "Recharge well." He murmured as he powered down his optics.

He was unaware that Lugnut had reopened the door and was watching in shock as Megatron curled around Starscream. _'What is he thinking?!'_

Starscream wrapped an arm around Megatron's. "Good night." He murmured.

Lugnut couldn't stand it any longer. He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. Megatron let out an angry snarl as he let Starscream's curled body fall gently onto the bed and sprang to his feet. His optics burned in rage as he stared down at the smaller purple Decepticon. "What is the meaning of this?!" He growled.

Lugnut stood there and shook. "Lord Megatron, surely you do not trust this traitor?" He asked as he pointed at Starscream. Starscream dimly onlined his optics and flipped the Decepticon off. Lugnut growled at Starscream. "Sire! Did you see what…?" He demanded.

Megatron grabbed Lugnut's throat. "Yes, actually I did." He replied, even though he had "felt" Starscream do it. "And to be quite honest, you deserve it." He added coldly as he walked to the door and threw the purple Decepticon out. "Now do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snarled as he slammed the door shut. He grumbled as he walked back over to Starscream and quickly climbed into bed. "Fragging, glitching idiot." He grumbled.

"And they say Blitzwing's the crazy one." He giggled.

Megatron nodded. "At least he's smart enough NOT to bother me." He mumbled as he pulled Starscream's body close to him. "Let's see if I can actually fall into recharge before the next annoying thing comes to interrupt us." He added as he yawned.

Starscream nodded and fell back into recharge. Megatron smiled before he fell back into recharge, pulling Starscream's body even closer to him.

**Author's note:** Very short chapter. I know, don't kill me. Next one will be longer. And sorry to everyone out there that wanted Lugnut to get his aft kicked; that will not happen just yet. So, please leave me a review, because that may encourage me to get the next chapter up sooner, seen as how I've been neglecting my other stories...but hey, I have exams coming up! There're only two because I'm cheap that way, but still, English and Science! Anyways, hope you enjoy.


	5. Extinguished

Chapter 5 Extinguished

'_Blah.'_ Bond talk

Chapter 5 Extinguished

Megatron yawned as he woke up. He normally would have stretched his legs out until they were almost pushed out of their sockets, but he could feel something quite large pressed against his chest. He onlined his optics and stared down at a peacefully recharging Starscream.

Anger boiled through his fuel lines. How dare that little pest be cuddling up to him! Nothing gave him the right to! Just as he was about to snarl and tear a strip off of Starscream for daring to touch him, images from the night before flew through his mind. He quickly killed the roar of rage that was building in his throat and felt greatly embarrassed. How could HE have forgotten that they were mates now? He probably would have broken Starscream's spark into a million different fragments. He nudged Starscream's head gently with his own, waking his mate from his recharge cycle.

Starscream grunted before he onlined his optics. They blinked in confusion before they widened in horror and fear. He shrieked and threw himself out of Megatron's embrace, falling off the bed in the process. He sat up and grinned weakly as he rubbed his head. "Oh, yeah." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled as he stood up. "Judging by your reaction, I wasn't the only one who forgot about our new relationship." He asked as he walked over to his downed mate.

"I'm just not use to seeing you that close…or first thing in the morning." Starscream replied with a weak chuckle.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Are you trying to say that I look horrible in the morning?" He asked.

"Oh _no_, Megatron! I was just surprised to see you!" Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled. "You should be happy I caught myself quickly enough. I almost had a fit at you being in my bed and curled up against my chassis." He stated.

"Glad you didn't. At such a close range, you would have blown my audio receptors." Starscream replied as he stood up. Megatron chuckled before he wrapped his arm around the Seeker's waist and pulled him up against his chest. He started purring as he rubbed his helm against Starscream's. Starscream let a wave of warning pass through their bond; they had slept in.

Megatron, in turn, sent a reassuring wave to his mate. "I'm more than positive that they won't say anything. After all, Lugnut did interrupt our recharge last night." He stated before he motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"After _you_." Starscream replied, bowing.

Megatron chuckled before he exited his room…and almost tripped over a spying Lugnut. He stepped back and gave the purple Decepticon a look that could have melted an iceberg. "Lugnut!" He snarled.

"For a bot with only one optic, you sure spy a lot!" Starscream hissed.

Lugnut growled at Starscream. "Considering that you are a traitor, you are amazingly still alive." He snapped.

"Enough." Megatron growled." "Lugnut, return to your post. Starscream…just leave him be." _'I'll deal with him later.'_ He added over their bond.

'_For now.'_ Starscream replied.

Lugnut quickly raced away from Megatron before he could be turned into a pile of scrap metal. "Sometimes I wonder why I employ Cyclops into my army." Megatron grumbled.

"He has smaller optics on the side of his head." Starscream pointed out.

Megatron gave him a semi-annoyed look. "Still, one giant optic in the middle of his face." He stated. "I swear he's trying to act like Shockwave." Starscream shrugged, to which Megatron replied with a sigh. "Better go make sure Sumdac is working on his new project." He stated with a grin as he headed to the Command center with Starscream following close behind.

When Megatron entered the Command center, he really wanted to kill Lugnut. Not only was the purple Decepticon waiting for him, but he had managed to drag Blitzwing into everything. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

"Lord Megatron." Lugnut stated. "Please explain to us why you have let the traitor Starscream back into our midst."

Megatron narrowed his optics angrily. "It is none of your concern as to what my intentions or reasons behind my decisions are." He replied coldly as he walked past him. Starscream flashed Lugnut a devious smile while following Megatron past them. _'Do not push your luck, my little Star.'_ Megatron stated over their bond. _"He has the temper control to rival my own.'_ He turned to face the human in the glass prison he had designed. "Progress." He stated coldly.

"No closer to being done than I was yesterday." Sumdac replied in exasperation.

Starscream slammed his hand against the clear chamber wall and began to drag his hand down. The noise created was horrible to the audios; it was more high-pitched than his voice.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shouted as he backed up. _'That hurt MY audio receptors!' _He added over the bond.

Sumdac slammed his hands down over his ears. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He shouted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY HEARING?!"

"Heh, sorry." Starscream replied.

Megatron merely let out a snort. "Take that as his way of saying that you had better work hard, Sumdac, otherwise, he might just use those claws on you." He stated with a sadistic grin.

"Exactly! Wait…I will?" Starscream asked as he gave Megatron a bewildered look.

Megatron gave him a look. "Yes, you will." _'How else are we supposed to scare him into doing his job?'_

"Then I will." Starscream stated as he tapped the glass.

Sumdac muttered to himself as he turned back to his work. Megatron shot Starscream a grin before wandering over to his throne. Lugnut wisely left at that point since one of Megatron's swords was within reach. Starscream leapt up onto the back of the throne and perched there.

'_This is new.'_ Megatron chuckled as he glanced back at Starscream.

'_I like being close to the sky!'_ Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron smiled sadly. _'The sky is a long way off, Starscream.'_ He replied. _'And I too long for the sky.'_

Starscream shifted his claws. _"I want to be as close as possible.'_

'_Once this war is over and we have won, our quarters will be very close to the sky…that is, if you don't mind sharing with me.' _Megatron stated.

'_Why would I mind?'_ Starscream asked.

Megatron shrugged his shoulders slightly; to anyone else he was just getting comfortable. _'You might not feel comfortable sharing a room with me after our…history.'_ He explained.

'_What about last night?'_ He asked as he stretched and yawned.

'_Would you have wanted to walk to your quarters after that energy draining event?'_ He asked with a smirk. _'You look like an Earth creature called a "cat".'_ He added as he watched his mate.

'_Maybe. And is that a compliment?'_ Starscream asked as he looked down at Megatron.

'_Depends.'_ He replied. _'__Cats, I hear, are greatly independent and only rely on humans to provide food and shelter. And even that isn't needed too much.' _At that moment, Blitzwing started beating his head continually against the computer monitor in front of him, laughing hysterically. All the Decepticons looked at him, not entirely surprised by the triple-changer's antics. Megatron shook his head. "Keep that up and you'll beat your CPU out of your cranial unit." He stated. _'Wouldn't that be a sight to see?'_ He added, causing Starscream to snicker.

Megatron shook his head as the sounds of metal against metal echoed around them, closely followed by maniacal laughter. He got to his feet and gave his shoulders a small shake; the underground was beginning to weigh down on him. "You are leaving, Lord Megatron?" Lugnut asked

He glared at the purple mech. "Yes. I'm going for a small flight." _'Are you coming?'_ He asked over his bond.

'_I would sooner die than stay here with them!'_ Starscream exclaimed as he leapt off the throne and landed beside Megatron.

Megatron nodded before he walked to the exit of the base and transformed. He shot up through the tunnel leading out into the world above. He hovered just outside the exit for Starscream; he had something in mind for them to do. Starscream was at his side in jet mode in an instant. Megatron flipped himself over and started heading towards Detroit. _'How about we go shoot some Autobots?'_ He asked.

'_Why not?'_ Starscream asked. _'I need to get in some target practice so I don't lose my aim.'_

Megatron chuckled as he angled himself to fit between a pair of skyscrapers. _'Let's bring them out into the open.'_ He laughed as he started shooting at the skyscraper on his left. Starscream, in order to make the attack seem more Decepticon-ish, transformed and started firing at the building opposite from Megatron. Megatron chuckled cruelly as the police department showed up. "That's rather sad." He stated before he fired on the vehicles, blowing them sky high.

"When do you think the Autobots will show up?" Starscream asked as he fired his null-rays at several small patrol cars, blowing them into inch long bits.

Megatron grinned as a laser blast flew past his head. "Now." He replied as he fired on a rider-less gold and black motorcycle. As Starscream dove towards the oncoming vehicles Megatron sent a warning wave to him. _'Be careful.' _He tilted his head and fired at a large, green S.W.A.T vehicle that was weaving around the totaled cars on the road.

Starscream dove towards a small yellow car that stood out from all the rest. The little car transformed and started firing electrical pulses at him, but they just bounced off his armor. Starscream landed and quickly set to work harassing Bumblebee in every way he knew.

Megatron landed on the ground and was quickly tackled by the gold and black motorcycle. He stumbled slightly but threw the annoying Autobot off of him. "Oh please. Do you really think that you can defeat me?" He chuckled cruelly. He walked towards the downed Autobot and picked Prowl up by the throat before throwing him into a building. "Is there no one here that can offer me a real challenge?" He asked as he blasted Bulkhead aside with his fusion cannon.

Starscream grinned at Megatron's comment before tossing Bumblebee aside. He caught sight of Ratchet out of the corner of his optic and turned towards him. He grinned before he charged.

Megatron grunted as he felt something sharp smash into his back, sending him crashing into the cement. He rolled back to his feet and pulled his sword out to block the newly arrived Optimus Prime's next blow. "We meet again Prime." He laughed cruelly.

Starscream tilted his head as he dodged one of Ratchet's attacks. "Do I know you?" He asked. Megatron laughed as he easily dodged the young Prime's pathetic attacks. Starscream continued to stare at the older mech, although he was careful to avoid getting attacked.

Megatron grabbed a hold of the handle on Optimus' axe and ripped it out of the smaller mech's hands. Optimus looked slightly scared at the loss of his primary weapon, but he continued to attack him. Megatron grinned as he threw Prime into a building. As the young Autobot stumbled back to his feet, Megatron slammed the blade of the axe into Prime's shoulder, pinning him against the concrete wall.

'_Megatron, do you recognize this mech?'_ Starscream asked.

'_I believe his name is Ratchet.'_ He replied as he watched Optimus struggle against his own weapon.

'_Do you know him?'_

'_He use to be an Autobot field medic during the Great War.'_ He replied as he punched Prime in the face, bored with the Autobot's pathetic attempts at freedom. _'I believe he was discharged after an incident with Lockdown.'_

'_Hm.'_ Starscream replied as he dodged an attack from the newly arrived Jazz.

Megatron felt a sword, albeit a weak one, hit his shoulder and he grunted as the sword bounced off his plating. He spun around and punched Sentinel Prime away from him. "Pathetic." He snarled, not paying attention to where the Elite Guard member landed.

Starscream was about to say something smarmy, but was cut short by a sharp pain. First in his back, then he felt a hot/cold tingle in his spark, then he felt, more so saw, the bright blue blade come threw his right chest vent. "Mega…tron." He breathed before falling to his knees, energon pooling around him.

Sentinel Prime stood behind him, an unreadable look plastered on his face. His energon-blade was embedded in Starscream's spark chamber. Megatron turned towards Starscream and felt his spark grow numb.

"No."

**Author's note:** Another cliff-hanger! Mwuhahahaha! Comments and reviews are welcome. What do you think will happen?


	6. Goodbye?

Chapter 6 Goodbye

To all the Screamer fans out there…I am sorry.

Chapter 6 Goodbye?

Megatron felt rage build up within his circuits. How dare they. He let out a roar before he started firing blindly at the Autobots, hoping that he killed at least one of them. He raced over to Starscream's body and lifted it up. He could feel the warm energon leaking down his arms and he fought back the horrified shiver that was threatening his whole body. He leant Starscream's head against his chest as he quickly took to the sky, leaving the latest battlefield behind him.

Ratchet followed the retreating Decepticon and sighed. He raised his hand and ran it roughly along his head. Jazz and Prowl walked over to him, both a little beaten and worn, but they weren't too badly hurt. They both stared after the dot that Megatron had become before Prowl knelt down and twisted his fingers around in the puddle of energon that had formed around Starscream's body.

"I didn't think that Decepticon's brought their wounded back." Prowl commented as he brought two energon stained fingers up to his face and smeared it against his thumb.

"They don't usually." Ratchet replied.

"Then why did Megatron bring Starscream back?" Jazz asked.

"Because," Ratchet replied as he turned to the younger mechs, "those two are mates."

Prowl froze. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Ratchet chuckled. "When you've lived as long as I have, you learn what to notice." He replied. "Those two were the only ones here and Megatron never goes into battle with only one other besides him. Starscream doesn't pull stunts like he was here. They were probably out for a flight when they decided on the spur of the moment to drag us into a fight."

Prowl frowned. "What do you think is going to happen to Starscream?" He asked.

Ratchet sighed. "He…probably won't make it. That blade went right through his spark chamber. He doesn't stand a chance." He replied. "He may be a Decepticon, but…no one deserves that, not after they are mated. And I figure they only recently mated too, since Starscream was offline for a long time."

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other. "I never want to die that way." They both said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron clutched Starscream's slowing fading body to his chest as he flew back to the base. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be. He reached out to Starscream over their bond and felt only a weakening response. "Hold on Starscream." He murmured. "Just hold on."

"Mega…tron." Starscream wheezed. "I'm…sorry."

He looked down at his mate and watched as his ruby optics slowly started to go out. "NO!" He shouted. "Starscream…please." He begged. He saw the entrance to the base start coming into view.

He started descending and looked down at his mate. His spark sank; dark, colourless optics were staring blankly up at him. His feet touched the ground of the entrance and he fell onto a rock not far away and sat there cradling Starscream's body to his chest. His internal engines were still running, so, maybe, there was still hope. He glared at the blue energon sword that was slowly killing his mate. He gripped the hilt and ripped it out of his mate. He knew now that nothing could save his mate and he hated it. He cradled Starscream's dying body to his chest, rested his helm against his, and cried.

"Sire?" Blitzwing asked as he walked over to him.

"Leave me." Megatron growled as he pulled Starscream's body even closer to him and rubbed his head against the smaller Seeker's. "Leave me."

Blitzwing looked over at Lugnut and left the entrance. Lugnut stayed a few seconds longer before heading out. "The Seeker got what he deserved." He whispered to himself.

Megatron cradled Starscream's body. "Please," he begged, "please don't leave me. Not now." He murmured before he kissed Starscream.

Starscream's internal engine gave one more rev, before silence echoed around them. Megatron's optics filled up with tears and overflowed, cascading down his face in two rivers of optical fluid. He buried his face in Starscream's neck and cried as his mate's white, red, and black colours slowly gave way to grey.

**Author's note:** HAHAHAHAHA! He's dead!...ducks several bricks My story! Don't hurt me! It's based on a role play! What do you think happens? Tell me and I'll let you know in the next chapter how close you are.


	7. Ignite

Chapter 7 Ignite

**Author's note:** (muffled under a thrown Ironhide) Someone please remove him! I can't feel…anything! (gets lifted off by giant crane lift) Thank you! Anyways, the next chapter should interest most people. If you do not like slash, turn around and leave…although you must like it if you made it this far…ok, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7 Ignite

"The traitor lies dead in the arms of our great leader Megatron!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Vhy are joo so happy?" Blitzwing asked. "Vhat did he eva do to joo? In fact, he even helped us ven ve vere blown to pieces."

Lugnut snorted. "He attempted to kill our leader!" He replied. "He does not deserve to live!"

"He obviously isn't dat much of a threat; he has not attempted to kill Megatron at all." Blitzwing replied.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor." Lugnut snarled.

"Suit yourself." Blitzwing grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron crushed Starscream's body to his chest as he sobbed. Why now? Why now did Starscream die? When he finally fell in love again, why was it snatched away from him? Was he never meant to love or having anything to care about? The Allspark was supposed to help and lead mates to one another…why would it lead them to each other, only to snatch his lover away?

He pulled the Allspark shard that Starscream had given him out of his subspace and glared at it. Tears were burning his optics. He shouldn't have taken it from him; he should have let him keep it. He shouldn't have taken Starscream flying or attracted the Autobots' attention. He was such an idiot and because of his mistake, his lover was dead. Gone…forever.

As he glared at the shard, it glowed softly in the dim lighting. It reminded him of Starscream's spark. Small and broken. He needed all the pieces to make it whole again, starting with the two he had. He looked at the Allspark shard then down at Starscream's body. He decided which he wanted more; he slammed the Allspark fragment into Starscream's exposed spark compartment.

Starscream gasped and convulsed in Megatron's arms. His optics flared to life, brilliant rubies in the dismal darkness, staring ahead and seeing nothing. His colours began to return slowly, almost as if he couldn't quite reach his body. Megatron pulled Starscream's body close to him.

"Starscream." He whispered. "Come back to me." He added as he kissed the Seeker and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was darkness everywhere, then slowly shadows came into existence, swiftly changing to blurs, then he could see. Everything exploded back to life, colours that he had forgotten how much he missed assaulted his optics, and the first colour he saw was the Pit-fire red of Megatron's optics as the giant mech pulled away from him as he gasped again and started to dry-gag.

Megatron smiled as he leant in and nuzzled his face into the Seeker's shoulder. "Starscream." He murmured. "I thought I lost you."

"You _did_." Starscream breathed. "Look." He pointed at his spark-chamber.

Megatron glanced down at his spark-chamber, not really caring about anything other than the fact that his mate was back. "But you came back." He murmured as he rubbed his head against Starscream's. "You came back."

"Where did my spark go?!" Starscream shrieked.

Megatron froze. "What? Tell me you're joking!" He demanded as he looked at Starscream.

"Who's joking?! Look for yourself!" He cried.

Megatron looked down at Starscream's spark-chamber and shivered in horror. The Allspark shard was sitting in the chamber, exactly where his spark should have been. That beautiful pulsing orb that had made Starscream who he was was gone. It hit him at that moment like a mountain; Starscream would only live as long as the Allspark shard remained within him. He turned away and shook his head sadly; what had he done?

Starscream pawed at his barren spark chamber and cried. They slowly subsided as he realized that it would do him no good and instead stared up at the ceiling, sprawled out comfortably in Megatron's arms. As he began to think about what was now apart of him he grinned deviously.

"You know what this means, don't you, Megatron?" He asked as he continued to stare transfixed on the ceiling. "I'm immortal!"

Megatron grumbled as he glanced down at his mate. "Lucky." He muttered before he frowned and kissed his mate's cheek. "It also means," he whispered as he leant in closer and nudged his lover's head, "that we can no longer bond."

"I know that!" Starscream hissed as he looked away.

Megatron sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you." He replied as he cradled Starscream's body to his chest. "I'm just…disappointed."

"I'm sorry!" Starscream sobbed.

Megatron pulled Starscream's face up to him and kissed him softly. "It's not your fault." He whispered. "You didn't stab yourself." He clutched Starscream's body desperately. "It's mine. I shouldn't have taken you flying. I shouldn't have made the Autobot come." He whispered sadly as tears fell down his face.

"It's not your fault; it's the Autobots' fault! They started this war! Not us!" Starscream argued.

Megatron frowned. "That happened so long ago, I forget why this war started." He replied. "But it is my fault Starscream; I drew them out into the open. It's my fault."

"No it's not!" He screeched standing up. "They wanted everyone to be the same; all Autobots, perfect little, happy Autobots! But you fought back, you spoke out about it, you made a difference! And I loved you for it! You were so bold, and when they went after you, you killed them, then they kept coming after your congregation, I killed them for you, Megatron, and I'll keep on doing so until you're satisfied!" He proclaimed.

Megatron chuckled softly as he reached up and pulled Starscream back down into his lap. "Thank you." He murmured as he stroked his wings. "But, don't we want everyone to be Decepticons?" He asked. "And for them to accept me as their ruler?"

"Yeah, but we won't offline someone because they are different." He retorted.

Megatron grinned sadly. "I tried to offline you before because you wouldn't listen." He replied sadly. "Is that any different?"

"I was only trying to impress you, Lord Megatron." He sighed.

Megatron smiled. "And you are impressive, my little Star." He murmured as he stroked his helm. "You are so impressive."

"Not anymore." Starscream sighed as he leant into Megatron's hand.

Megatron optics flashed. "You are still impressive!" He stated. "You will always be." He stated before he turned Starscream's head to look at him. He stared into the Seeker's optics for a minute before he kissed him. "As long as you are mine, you will always impress me...maybe even after that." He added in between the kisses.

"I'm dead." Starscream replied.

Megatron gripped him powerfully. "The Allspark will keep you alive until all the shards are found." He stated. "When the Allspark is whole again, I swear upon my spark that I will revive you." He promised. He pulled him close to his body and smiled lovingly down at the Seeker. "I want you...for the rest of my life." He stated before he kissed him again.

The Seeker smiled as he looked up at the silver giant. "Can I bug Lugnut?" He asked.

Megatron laughed. "As long as you don't kill each other." He replied as he nuzzled his face into his mate's neck.

"I won't." He replied.

"Good." He replied. "Now…try not to kill Blitzwing either." He added with a chuckle as he stood up cradling Starscream to his chest.

"I don't have anything against him."

Megatron smiled before he set Starscream on his feet. He smiled sadly as he tried to reach out to Starscream and remember that he couldn't talk to Starscream over their bond anymore; it didn't exist anymore.

"The bond's gone, isn't it?" Starscream sobbed. "But, I can still feel you…somewhere out there, my spark can still feel you."

Megatron pulled Starscream close to him and rubbed his back. "I know. Somewhere…somewhere I can still feel you."

"Come with me?" He asked.

Megatron nodded. "Of course." He replied softly to the mech that stole his spark. "Lead on."

Starscream walked through the doorway and strutted over to Lugnut. "Hey. The "traitor" is back."

Lugnut stared at the Seeker in shock. "But...but how?" He demanded.

Megatron chuckled. "Starscream's spark wasn't entirely extinguished." He lied plainly, although, no one really caught it. Starscream walked back over to Megatron. Megatron chuckled before he nudged Starscream inconspicuously towards his quarters. "I expect a report on the progress of the space bridge in the morning." He stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting some much needed recharge." He stated before he turned around and headed out of the room, Starscream following close behind.

Megatron shook his head as he entered his quarters. "Sometimes I think that they are too easy to convince." He chuckled before he turned and faced Starscream.

"Yeah, they are." Starscream laughed.

Megatron chuckled again before he pulled Starscream to him. "You are far harder to convince, my little Star." He cooed as he stroked the Seeker's helm.

"That's because I'm smarter." He replied arrogantly.

Megatron grinned as he continued to stroke his helm. "Smarter? By far!" He cooed as he ran his hands along Starscream's wings.

Starscream shuddered and moaned softly. Megatron purred as he continued to stroke the Seeker's wings. If he couldn't bond with his mate, then he was going to make sure he was at least content. Starscream pressed his face into his neck and moaned again.

"Enjoying yourself?" Megatron asked as he caressed the Seeker's wings. Funny how he never wanted to do this before. Maybe if he had, this war would have been over that fateful day that they found the Allspark aboard the Autobot ship.

"Very much so." Starscream breathed.

Megatron grinned as he stroked the Seeker's wings again. "My sides." He stated to his lover, shifting slightly to emphasize his point.

"Huh?" Starscream asked, not catching on.

"My side." Megatron stated again, shaking his head slightly. "Your wings." He stated as he stroked them and earned a shudder from his mate. He made a quick motion to his side. "Me side"

"Oh! I see what you're getting at!" Starscream replied.

He chuckled as he continued to stroke his mate's wings. "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Sorry." Starscream laughed as he stroked Megatron's ribbed side.

Megatron shuddered happily as ecstasy raced through his systems. He blew air out through his vents in a low moan of pleasure as he continued to stroke Starscream's wings. Starscream gave a shuddered sigh and continued. Megatron felt his systems start to heat up, just as Lugnut decided once again to interrupt them.

"Lord Megatron!" Lugnut shouted.

Megatron snarled angrily. "What?!" He demanded.

Lugnut squeaked on the other end. "Sir, the Autobots, they are mobilizing!"

Megatron growled while Starscream hissed. "I'll be right there."

**Author's note:** Yet another cliffy! Man, the roleplay is perfect for them! I never realized it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Come on now, it's me; do I EVER kill off Starscream for good? Nope, at least…not yet anyways…anyways, this story is based on a role play done in partnership with **Shadowbreaker777** from DeviantArt. So yes, leave me a review and I'll see when I can get the next chapter up. Thanks again!


	8. False

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Megatron sighed sadly as he left his personal quarters and headed for the control room. "Just when I was starting to enjoy myself." He muttered.

"Me too." Starscream agreed as he walked beside him.

Megatron reached over and caressed his cheek. The Seeker purred softly as he leant into his fingers, earning a soft smile from Megatron. Starscream looked up at him and took a step closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Megatron's neck. They both stopped and stood there, gently nuzzling each other as a sudden panic gripped them. Neither wanted to lose the other to the Autobots and they wanted to show they loved the other, just in case the other never came back.

Megatron rested his forehead against Starscream's and sighed. "Let's get this over with." He murmured as he kissed Starscream's forehead.

Starscream nodded before they turned and walked into the Command Center. Lugnut stood cowering by the controls as Megatron's gaze turned to an icy fury; the screen behind him was silent. There was no Autobot movement, not even a tiny blip on the monitor from them moving an inch away from there base; Lugnut had lied to him.

"Lugnut, explain yourself." He snarled as he strode towards him, his body giving off excess heat in his anger. Starscream followed right behind him.

"F-f-forgive me, my Lord." Lugnut squeaked. "I just felt that being alone with that traitor was…." He tried to add before Megatron fired at him.

"You will keep your filthy servos out of my personal life, is that completely understood?" He snarled.

Lugnut nodded several times. "Of course Lord Megatron." He yipped.

"If you interrupt me one more time because you think I am incapable of looking after myself, I swear to Primus, I will end your miserable existence!" He snarled.

"You're such a hypocrite." Starscream sneered. "You go around preaching about how those who oppose Megatron should be slain, and yet you just lied to him. You just lied to Megatron. And why? Is it jealousy, Lugnut? Are you jealous of me? Jealous that I have what you always wanted?" The seeker looked away. "And you have the nerve to call _me_ a traitor."

Megatron gently nudged Starscream. "Don't push your luck, Starscream." He murmured. He turned towards Lugnut. He growled. "Lugnut," he started to say when Lugnut cut him off.

"He is a traitor!" He hollered. "How can you possibly trust him? He attempted to kill you on several occasions! How can you trust someone who has done that to you?" He demanded, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Megatron hissed. "That is none of your concern." He snarled before he turned around and gently pushed Starscream out of the room. "Now, leave me be." He growled over his shoulder at the purple Decepticon.

"I am not a traitor!" Starscream cried.

"I know." Megatron whispered softly to his spark mate. "Just let him be. He isn't worth your fury."

Starscream sighed and went limp against Megatron's chest. Megatron pushed Starscream a little farther down the hallway before scooping him up into his arms. "Can I kill him?" Starscream asked with a smile.

"If Lugnut has to be killed, I'm going to take the care of it." Megatron replied as he opened the door to his room with his foot, since his hands were full. "But you can take the final shot." He added with a smile as he nuzzled Starscream's neck."

"Thanks." The Seeker laughed.

Megatron smiled as he entered his quarters for the second time that day and walked over to his recharge bed. He sat down and cradled Starscream to his chest. "You deserve to show that fragger some manners. I wouldn't let you return to the army if I believed you were a traitor." He stated softly. "By willingly bonding with me you proved that you show me no ill-will." He added softly as he kissed his mate.

Starscream snuggled closer to Megatron's body. "And giving you the shard." He murmured as he kissed Megatron in return.

Megatron nodded sadly. "Yes." He replied as he stroked his mate's chest plate. "And now it has returned to you. Funny how fate works sometimes." He added with a forced laugh. He hated that his mate, his lover, was alive because of a shard from the Allspark. What a horrible way to exist, entirely dependent on one little shard of power.

"Pretty sad, huh?" Starscream sighed.

Megatron nuzzled his mate. "You're alive; that's all I care about. When the time comes to rejoin the Allspark shards, I swear upon my spark that I will revive you properly." He whispered.

"Thank you." Starscream replied.

Megatron smiled as he stroked Starscream's helm. "It's the least I can do." He stated softly.

Starscream stared up at him before lifting himself up and kissing Megatron. The giant mech pulled him close and returned the kiss, intensifying the moment as each began shift slightly as they tried to reach the other better. Starscream pulled away, reluctantly, and sighed softly.

"When will reinforcements arrive?" Starscream asked.

"I'm not sure. Soon hopefully; I need all the help I can get. Aren't your wing mates out there somewhere? What are their names, Thundercracker and Skywarp?" He asked.

"Yes. I hope they are safe." Starscream stated.

"You were very close during the war. Are you...brothers?" He asked, a slight pang of jealousy rising up at the thought of how close the Seekers were during the war.

"No, we just look alike." Starscream replied.

"Ah...I see." He replied. He stroked the Seeker's helm. He brought him closer to his chest as he sighed softly. "Frag, I miss feeling your spark whirling nearby and on the other end of our bond." He muttered as he kissed the Seeker's helm.

Starscream sighed and looked away. "I feel like I'm empty inside."

Megatron smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have provoked the Autobots to attack us." He murmured as he pulled Starscream even closer to him. "I'm sorry." He added as he kissed the Seeker's black helm.

"It was fun while it lasted." Starscream replied.

Megatron sighed softly as he lay down on his recharge bed and pulled his mate close to his chest. "It's just...strange. I think we are the first bond mates in history to have one mate living without a spark." He stated without humor.

"I think I'm the first mech EVER to have this happen." Starscream corrected.

Megatron chuckled sadly. "True." He agreed. "I don't think anyone has had to live on the power of the Allspark." Starscream shrugged. He stroked Starscream's helm. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Ah, don't be. We can make the best of this, can't we?" Starscream asked as he reached up and stroked Megatron's cheek.

Megatron smiled weakly at Starscream. "I suppose." He murmured as he nuzzled Starscream's neck.

"See? It won't be so bad." The Seeker mused.

Megatron's smile strengthened. "If you are happy," he murmured, "then I am happy." Starscream smiled up at him. "So," Megatron asked as he stroked Starscream's wings, "what do you want to do? Flying is out of the question for the rest of the day."

Starscream laughed as he shuddered happily. "Not sure."

Megatron chuckled. He leant in and kissed the Seeker. "Aren't you helpful?" He laughed.

"Oh, like you're any better off." He sneered.

Megatron purred as he ran his hands over Starscream's wings, placed his mate on the bed, and lifted himself up to hover slightly over his mate. "I can think of a few things that I want to do." He whispered as he nuzzled the smaller mech's neck.

"Humor me." Starscream purred.

Megatron let out a low growl as he pulled Starscream's body even closer to him and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. "Three guesses." He purred in between the kiss.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Megatron purred hungrily as he deepened the kiss, running his hands along Starscream's wings before sliding them down to his hips. Starscream pulled out of the kiss and let out a happy moan as tipped his head back. Megatron's optics flashed as he set to work pleasuring his mate.

**Author's note:** And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry, you can fill in the smut on your own, I don't write that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. This story has become one of my favourites very fast and it is so cool to write. So, leave me a nice review please and thank you!


	9. A Taste of Jealousy

Chapter 9 A Taste of Jealousy

Chapter 9 A Taste of Jealousy

Starscream stretched out his arms as he woke up from recharge. Megatron was lying next to him, pressed closely to him with his head resting on his shoulder. He shifted slightly in his recharge, nuzzling his face into Starscream's neck before sigh softly. Starscream felt a happy shiver race through him, a lingering bliss after the night before. He looked at his mate and smiled.

"Wake up." He whispered as he nudged Megatron's larger frame.

Megatron grunted softly as he onlined his optics. He looked down into the base of Starscream's neck and chuckled before he curled himself around the smaller Seeker. "Good morning."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Starscream asked as he lifted his hand up and stroked Megatron's face.

Megatron shrugged. "We don't have anything to do really." He replied. "The Autobots are still a thorn in my side, but they are a minimal annoyance." He added as he nuzzled his mate's neck. "You are my main priority."

Starscream smiled as he felt a soft purr starting in his throat from his mate's actions. "Hopefully we won't be interrupted today." He replied softly.

"Megatron, sir!" Blitzwing's voice rang over the com-link, his calm persona currently in control. "Ve have another recruit in ze base." He added.

"I'll be there momentarily." Megatron replied. "And you had better not be lying." Starscream grinned as he sat up. Megatron sat up and got off of his recharge berth. He turned towards Starscream and lifted an optic ridge. "Shall we, my little Star?" He asked after he made sure that his com-link was cut.

"After you." Starscream replied.

Megatron laughed softly as he led the way to the Command center and almost lost Starscream to a blue of black, purple and blue. He leapt out of the way just in time to not get squashed to the ground by two Seekers as they lunged at Starscream. Starscream wasn't sure what hit him. The last thing that he remembered was that he was standing up, now he was on the ground with something very heavy on his chest.

"Well look who's still alive!" One of the Seekers laughed.

"I thought he'd be dead by now, what with how he acts around Megatron." The other agreed.

"Lord Megatron." A new voice sounded behind him. He turned around and stared into the single optic of Shockwave.

"Ah, Shockwave." Megatron chuckled. "How nice of you to show up. I need at least one competent soldier." He added with a glare at Lugnut.

"Skywarp. Thundercracker. I'm surprised that you didn't get blown up by now!" Starscream laughed.

Skywarp grinned down at the red Seeker. "Aw, I can dodge a bullet any of those Auto-dummies shoot." He bragged.

"Wow, I thought Starscream was the one with the ego." Thundercracker chuckled.

'Don't be jealous, don't be jealous.' Megatron lectured himself.

"Where were you guys?" Starscream asked with a smile. "It's been ages since I last saw you."

"Blowing up Autobots." Skywarp replied.

"Some uncharted planet far from Cybertron." Thundercracker added.

"TC got lost and we ended up there." Skywarp laughed.

Megatron fought against his urge to clench his fists. 'Don't kill them; they are his friends.' He scolded himself.

"Let me up, huh boys?" Starscream laughed.

'Yes!' Megatron's mind screamed as he tried to focus on what Shockwave was saying. 'Let him up!'

Skywarp and Thundercracker laughed as they pulled the red Seeker to his feet. They draped their arms around Starscream's shoulders. "So, you up for a flight?" Skywarp asked.

Starscream glanced at Megatron.

"Something wrong, Starscream?" Skywarp asked.

Megatron stiffened his shoulders and focused solely on Shockwave's rambling. If Starscream wanted to go flying with his old wing mates, he wasn't going to stop him. "No." Starscream replied. "But, it's not my choice to go outside the base; you need to ask Megatron's permission."

"Really?" Skywarp asked. "We have to _ask_ in order to go flying?"

"But we're Seekers! We can't stand being underground for long periods!" Thundercracker complained.

Megatron turned towards them and glared down at the smaller Seekers. "I too transform into a jet yet I can control the urge to leave. I'm sure, since you three are _superior_ Seekers," he hissed, "you can handle yourself much better." He finished. "No one leaves the base without informing me. The last thing I need is for an insubordinate ingrate to get themselves into trouble and need to be rescued."

"And speaking of which, we still need to find Blackarachnia." Starscream added.

"Blackawhatia?" Skywarp asked in confusion.

"Blackarachnia." Megatron replied coldly. "A techno-organic spider femme that has a tendency to vanish at the most unacceptable times."

"This would be a great time to look for her, My Lord." Starscream stated, bowing.

"Perhaps." Megatron replied with a slight tilt of his head. "Seekers, spread out and find that spider."

"Maybe if ve are lucky, she has already been squashed!" Blitzwing laughed, his Random persona taking control.

"Perhaps you would like to come with us, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, glaring at Blitzwing.

Megatron let out a low snort. "Perhaps." He replied. He turned towards the exit to the base and narrowed his optics. "Take your trine and search." He added before he transformed and left. Jealousy was such a horrible thing; it made you hate your lover when they are with friends, even when you know they love you.

If he had a spark, it would be aching. "Seekers, transform and rule the skies!" Starscream cried, transforming and flitting through the exit.

Megatron shot out overtop of Lake Erie, the last place that the femme spider had been seen...falling off the Autobot's ship. He found it quite amusing that the femme had fallen from the ship that held her once allies. He still felt a dull, angry pain in his spark from the jealousy caused by the arrival of Starscream's friends. He knew he shouldn't have been jealous; Starscream was his lover, not theirs, but he still hated seeing them together. Love was so confusing and it didn't help that he had such little experience with it. Megatron skimmed along the lake, not really caring if he found the spider. He just needed to get away from seeing the two newest Seekers pinning _his_ Seeker down. That was the worst memory ever; he never wanted to see that happen again.

Starscream turned on his com-link. "Megatron, no sign of her?"

"None." Megatron replied coldly. "Focus on your search, Starscream; I'll focus on mine." He added before he cut the com-link. He could be more moody than a femme sometimes.

Starscream sighed and continued with his search, Skywarp and Thundercracker flanking him.

'Fragging, stupid Seeker.' Megatron thought bitterly. 'I bet he loves the fact that his "friends" are back. Probably waiting for the right moment to go running back to them.' He was jealous...VERY jealous.

"Megatron, I think we should wait for nightfall to look for her, now that I think about it." Starscream stated over the com-link. "We might have a better chance."

Megatron tried not to snarl, tried very hard not to. "Agreed. Return to base." He replied before he flipped himself over and headed back to the base.

He landed and walked into the base, passing Lugnut by as the purple Decepticon tried to get back on his good side. He needed some time alone to think so he head to his quarters, careful to lock the door behind him; he didn't want anyone walking in on him while he was brooding. Megatron walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He powered down his optics and tried to think clearly and stop thinking about killing the new Seekers. 1) He needed them and 2) killing them would make Starscream miserable and that was the last thing he wanted for the Seeker.

Starscream led his trine back to the base. He was a little upset about how Megatron had been talking to him, but he figured it was because he was trying to cover their relationship up. He decided when he landed that he was going to find Megatron and see if he could figure out what was wrong with his lover; he was acting strange towards him and he didn't like it. He walked down the hallway towards their room and when he went to open the door, he found it locked.

Megatron dimly let his optics come back on. What was he going to do about Starscream's trine? He couldn't exactly forbid them from being together; they were a trine for a reason. And besides; they were the best squadron Cybertron had ever seen, he wasn't about to go mess that up just because he was jealous; he needed that kind of skill.

"Megatron?" Starscream mewed from the other side of the door.

Megatron growled slightly. Now that little brat wanted to see him? "What do you want?" He snapped.

"To come in." Starscream replied.

Megatron snorted. "Oh? Suddenly you want to be with me?" He snapped.

"Of course I do." Starscream cooed, a bit confused as to why Megatron was acting this way.

"Suddenly your Seekers aren't good enough for you?" Megatron hissed, even though he didn't like how he was acting to Starscream.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked; things were getting strange now.

Megatron growled. "Go be with your Seekers, Starscream." He snapped as he powered off his optics. "Primus knows that they _missed_ you." He added around a sudden lump in his throat.

"Of course we've missed each other, Megatron, but reunions can wait. I want to be with you." He stated, scratching desperately at the door.

Megatron grumbled as he stood up, walked over to the door, unlocked it and walked right back over to his bed. He flopped down on it, turning away from the door. He didn't like the lump that was forming in his throat and he didn't want Starscream to see it. Starscream slid the door open and walked slowly over to Megatron. Megatron kept his face turned away from his mate, even though he could sense his approach.

"What's wrong?" Starscream asked softly.

"Like you don't know." Megatron replied coldly, the lump in his throat growing and making it hard to talk.

"I don't." Starscream replied.

Megatron rubbed his head into his recharge bed as tears stung his optics. "Liar." He managed to choke out.

If Starscream had a spark, it would have shattered. "I'm not a liar." He stated as he hung his head.

"Why do I doubt that?" Megatron growled as he turned over and glared at the Seeker through watery optics. "You are infatuated with the other Seekers." He growled.

Starscream stared at Megatron, his optics wide. "How could you come up with that after they just got here? We've been separated for years. And you think I'm unfaithful because we've missed each other, and were simply happy to see each other again?" he hissed.

Megatron growled. "You've been with each other for years." He replied.

"And I bonded with _you_!" Starscream growled in return.

Megatron looked away. "Starscream," he whispered. "I don't even know if we are still bonded." He admitted. "You...you don't have a spark. We can't talk to each other and we can't sense each other...are we still bonded?" He asked sadly.

"You said yourself that you would bring me back. I guess you've changed your mind." Starscream stated sadly, walking to the door. ""I guess I was wrong about you. You weren't the one. They were right; I'll never find someone who cares about me. I'll leave you now. You don't need me getting in your way. After all, like they said, I'm only good for one thing."

Megatron moved quickly and grabbed Starscream. "I never said that." He whispered. "I...frag it Starscream, I was jealous ok? I...I don't like that they are that close to you. Closer than I probably ever will." He admitted sadly.

"You've gotten closer to me in two days than they ever did in a thousand millennia." He replied softly.

"They know you. They know what you like, what you dislike, everything." He countered. "I know almost nothing."

"They only care for themselves." Starscream snorted.

Megatron pulled Starscream's body close to his before he closed the door to his room securely and locked it. He stroked Starscream's helm as he mulled everything over in his mind. How could he have thought that Starscream, his bond mate, his lover, was going to leave him? Was he that insecure with himself that he thought Starscream would leave him for the next thing that walked by? Frag, he was so weak and pathetic.

"I'm still mad at you." Starscream breathed.

"I deserve as much." He replied softly. "I swear my gender got mixed up when I came online. I'm as moody as a femme."

"It happens." Starscream replied.

Megatron rubbed the Seeker's helm. "You have no idea how many deaths have been caused because I was in a bad mood."

"Same here." Starscream sneered.

Megatron frowned softly before he pulled Starscream's head up and kissed him. "I'm sorry that I...acted that way." He whispered.

"I forgive you." He said with a smile.

"Good." Megatron sighed softly. "Now…were we about to do something?" He asked.

"We _were_?" Starscream replied with a mock overly-happy-innocent tone.

Megatron grinned. "You tell me." He purred as he stroked the Seeker's helm.

"You're the one with the great ideas." Starscream replied with a chuckle.

Megatron purred softly as he kissed the Seeker lovingly. Starscream smiled as he returned the kiss. Megatron led him slowly over to the bed, purring the whole time.

**Author's note:** And…another cliffy, in a sense I guess. You can guess what happens after this. My friend keeps asking when I'll get the next chapter up; she really likes this story. So do I. So leave me a nice review…and remember…if you can't say something nice, don't say nothin' at all.


	10. More Interruptions

Chapter 10 More Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I own in no way, shape, or form Transformers. I only own the plot in partnership with **Shadowbreaker777**.

Chapter 10 More Interruptions

Starscream looked at his mate as the larger mech let out a slow blast of air through his intakes as their systems began to cool down. "This isn't old for you yet?" He asked.

Megatron gave him a curious look. "Old?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you bored of this by now?" Starscream asked as he glanced down at his cockpit. "I'm not saying that I am!" He added quickly with a grin. "I was just asking about you."

Megatron laughed as he ran his hand along his mate's wing. "I don't think I could ever get bored of this." He replied as Starscream shuddered under his fingers.

"Even if I got my spark back?" Starscream breathed.

"I would never get bored if you got your spark back." He whispered as he leant in closer to the smaller Seeker. "There would be an unlimited amount of things that we could do."

"Even more so than now." Starscream added.

Megatron grinned as he pulled his mate closer to him and nuzzled his face into his neck. "Too true." He purred before he nibbled on a lesser fuel line.

"We had better not be interrupted." Starscream growled as his fingers started moving lower on Megatron's body.

Megatron nodded as he nuzzled his face into his mate's shoulder. "Agreed." He purred as Starscream started touching some very sensitive wires. "I need alone time with my mate."

"I'm going to kill the Autobot who vanquished my spark." Starscream growled. "Leave him for me when the time comes to eliminate the Autobots."

Megatron growled softly as he kissed his mate's neck. "He will pay…he and all the other Autobots. None will survive…not with the two of us bearing down on them." He whispered.

"Good to know!" Starscream laughed as he wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck. He nudged his mate's face gently with his own until Megatron looked at him. He grinned before he kissed his larger mate.

Megatron chuckled as he deepened the kiss while stroking Starscream's helm. "It is, isn't it?" He asked as he pulled away slightly. Starscream whimpered sadly as he moved closer and tried to start the kiss again. Megatron chuckled as he caught his mate's lips and kissed him passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shockwave regarded the smaller purple Decepticon as he finished telling him everything that had occurred so far. "So, Lord Megatron has started trusting Starscream again?" He asked.

Lugnut nodded. "Indeed! He won't see to reason! How can he be faithful to him when he has attempted to kill our glorious leader?!" He shouted.

Shockwave nodded. "This will have to be dealt with." He murmured. "Soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if they'll ever get off our backs." Starscream sighed as he leant into Megatron's caress.

Megatron paused and pulled Starscream's body protectively to his chest. "They will never lay a hand on you. I won't let them." He replied as he kissed his mate's helm.

"That's…not what I meant." Starscream giggled.

Megatron frowned as he looked down at his mate. "Then what did you mean, my little Star?" He asked.

"I meant, do you think they'll ever leave us alone?"

"The Autobots?" Megatron asked. "You know they won't stop until they terminate every last Decepticon."

"I meant the Decepticons." Starscream replied.

Megatron pulled Starscream closer to his chest. "They won't lay a hand on you...I won't let them...I promise you that." He whispered as he kissed his helm.

"Again, that's not what I meant. But thank you." Starscream giggled.

"Then what do you mean?" Megatron groaned as he bunted Starscream's head gently.

"If they'd leave us alone and accept that we are loyal to one another." Starscream replied as he nuzzled his face into Megatron's chest, listening to the sounds of his spark.

Megatron sighed sadly. "Somehow, as long there is some form of jealousy towards how I treat you, they will not leave us alone." He replied as he gently stroked the Seeker's helm.

"I like it when people are jealous." Starscream replied with a grin.

Megatron chuckled. "And I bet you feel invincible because you are immortal?" He asked as he rubbed his nose against Starscream's. "Don't you, my little Star."

"Well, I kind of am." He laughed.

Megatron smiled sadly. "Starscream...please don't let this go to your head. I...I don't want to have to watch you go offline...even for a moment." He whispered. "I won't be able to stand it."

"Let's not talk about it then, huh?" He asked reassuringly.

Megatron smiled as he curled himself around Starscream's body. "We were talking about something?" He asked teasingly. His com-link burst to life earning an angry growl from the Decepticon lord.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave's voice stated over the com-link, "I wish to speak with you about a certain Seeker."

"It can wait until tomorrow." Megatron growled. "If you don't mind, Shockwave, I would like to get some sleep tonight."

"That was rude." Starscream hissed quietly.

Megatron gave Starscream a look that quite plainly asked "me or him".  
"Is...he in your quarters with you?" Shockwave asked in shock.  
"Shockwave, do me a favor and kindly leave me alone. I am more than capable of handling Starscream...even in his most...wild state." He stated with a sly grin to the Seeker pressed to his chest.

Starscream smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"But, but my Lord! Starscream is constantly plotting your death! How can you trust him?!" Shockwave squeaked in surprise.

Megatron growled. "Do not question my opinion, Shockwave. Unless you want me to...revoke the fact that you are loyal to me." He stated coldly before he cut the com-link. "Idiot Cyclops." He grumbled.

"And then there were two." Starscream groaned.

Megatron growled. He pulled Starscream even closer to him. "They won't lay a hand on you." He growled as he stroked his bond mate's helm.

"Thank you." Starscream murmured as he shuttered his optics.

Megatron smiled softly to his mate before he stroked his helm. "You don't have to worry about anything. I will protect you." He whispered just before the door to the room flew open. Starscream shrieked in terror. Megatron leapt off the bed quickly and faced the two purple Decepticons that stood in his doorway. His red optics flashed in fury as he pulled out his sword. "What are you doing in here?" He growled.

"My lord." Shockwave whispered. "I believe that Starscream has you under some kind of mind trick."

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Megatron growled.

"I didn't know I was that smart." Starscream stated calmly as he sat up slowly.

Shockwave spun on the Seeker. "Silence!" He snarled. "I will release Megatron from your grip, you disgusting piece of traitorous scrap!" He added as he open fired on the Seeker, ripping open his chest plate.

Megatron stood rooted to the spot in horror. "No." He croaked out.

**Author's note:** End of chapter 10…wow…10 chapters already. Who'd a thunk it? Anyways, as always, this story was written in partnership with **Shadowbreaker777** from DeviantArt.


	11. Close Call

Chapter 11 Close Call

Chapter 11 Close Call

"Heh." Starscream groaned, unimpressed by what Shockwave had just done. "I will silence when I wish to. I am second in command; I give the commands to underlings like you. Wow, Shockwave, you just committed treason."

Shockwave stared in shock. "How...are you still alive?" He whispered. "That should have killed you the moment it touched your chest plate!"

Megatron felt his knees growing weak. He collapsed on his bed beside his mate and stretched a hand out and placed it against Starscream's mutilated chest plate. "Starscream."

"I'm fine, Megatron." Starscream sighed. He looked down at his chest plate, it had already begun to regenerate, leaving the damage done by Shockwave only a terrifying fleeting memory.

Megatron nodded before he stood up again. He turned to the two stunned Cyclops and growled. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. NOW!" He snarled as he leveled his fusion cannon with them. Both Lugnut and Shockwave yelped and took off running.

"Will this ever end?!" Starscream cried.

Megatron closed his door and locked it again. He turned back to Starscream and sighed sadly. "I don't think it ever will." He admitted as he sat down beside his bond mate. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and pulled him closer to him. He buried his face in the other's neck and inhaled shakily. "I thought...for one moment...that I'd lost you." He whispered.

"Immortal." Starscream reminded, stroking Megatron's back as he nuzzled his way closer to the larger mech.

Megatron shook his head. "I know. But...it still ran through my mind. It will tear me apart every time someone tries to do that...shooting at you like that." He whispered as a tear slid down his face.

Starscream wiped the tear away and looked deeply into Megatron's optics. "If we want this to stop, we're going to have to tell them about 'us'."

Megatron nodded gravely. "I was hoping against that." He replied. "But if those fools won't stop attacking you...then we don't have much of a choice...do we?" He asked as he kissed Starscream's cheek.

"What's so bad about me that you don't want to show me off?" Starscream asked with a laugh.

Megatron chuckled. "I just don't want the Autobots to think that they could end this war by kidnapping you." He replied as he stroked the Seeker's face affectionately. "Primus knows I'd do whatever it took to get you back."

"They'd already try that because I'm the Second in Command." Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled. "A come-back for everything?" He asked softly as he stared into Starscream's ruby red optics.

"Perhaps." Starscream replied with a smile.

Megatron chuckled as he captured the other's lips. Starscream purred as he returned the kiss happily, leaning into Megatron's body.

Shockwave's optic widened. He knew the override code for Megatron's room and had entered the room quietly. Now he wished he had made a noise. The sight of Megatron kissing Starscream was making him feel ill...also the fact that his CPU was snarling that that should be him receiving the kiss...even though he didn't have a mouth.

Starscream ran a hand down Megatron's side, earning a deep rumbling purr from the latter. He smiled as his body shivered slightly, letting the smaller Seeker know that he was enjoying it. He pulled Starscream even closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Shockwave started to feel sick, both physically and with jealousy. HE had been loyal for eons! Why hadn't Megatron taken HIM for his mate? Why did he take that traitor, the same traitor that was the reason that he had been lost for 50 stellar cycles? Nothing was making any sense.

Starscream raised his hand and held onto Megatron's neck protectively. He felt sure that there was someone out there that wanted to tear them apart so that they could have his mate. He didn't want that to happen; Megatron was the only that saw something in him, something that none of his other mates had seen. Megatron was his lover, not anyone else's; he didn't want to lose the only thing that he could truly call his.

Megatron started purring as his hands began to stroke Starscream's wings. His optics were shuttered as he savored the moment. Starscream let out a low groan around the kiss as his body started shuddering. The seeker's wings and torso twitched as Megatron's fingers started massaging the sensitive wires that were hidden under Starscream's armor on his wings.

Shockwave wanted so badly to move, but he was terrified about what Megatron would do if he found out he was standing there watching.

Megatron grinned as he deepened the kiss even more. His hands started running down Starscream's wings and down his back. He slid his hand to the front of Starscream's body and started heading towards Starscream's leg.

Shockwave could take it no longer. "Megatron!" He shouted, causing the Decepticon leader to jump and tear himself away from his lover. Shockwave watched the surprised expression give way to pure anger.

Starscream started thrumming his fingers against the bed. He wasn't impressed that someone had interrupted them again.

Megatron stood up, his air intakes filling the entire room. His optics flashed angrily as Shockwave backed away from him. "F-f-forgive me Lord Megatron." He whispered.

"Why should I?" Megatron growled. "You have walked into my room unannounced and uninvited and then you interrupted something beyond your minimal comprehension." He leveled his fusion cannon with the Cyclops' face. "One good reason why I shouldn't just blow you into dust?"

"He's been loyal to you ever since he's signed up, he'd do anything just to keep you happy, he's a great guardian, and just about one of your best men." Starscream stated matter-of-factly. "That's four."

Megatron lowered his fusion cannon and gave Starscream a mock-annoyed look. "Who's side are you on?" He asked.

Shockwave started counting his lucky stars; maybe Starscream would keep him from getting blasted into a million different pieces.

"I'm just trying to stop you from killing one of our most loyal soldiers, even if he's a horrible shot." He laughed.

Megatron shot Shockwave a look and the purple Decepticon quickly nodded his head. Megatron snorted softly. "Very well. I'll spare you...this time." He stated. His optics narrowed. "But if you ever interrupt me again or attempt to kill Starscream, you will wake up to find yourself in the Well of All Sparks."

"Please don't talk about the Well of All Sparks." Starscream cringed.

Megatron looked over at Starscream and smiled softly. He sat down beside his mate and touched his shoulder. "Leave Shockwave." He ordered. Shockwave nodded as the jealousy boiled through him again. He left the two mechs alone, making sure to lock the door behind him. Megatron stroked Starscream's helm softly. "Forgive me for scaring you." He whispered.

"I just wasn't ready to die." Starscream said sadly.

Megatron pulled Starscream's body against his chest and sighed softly. "None of us ever are." He replied as he stroked the Seeker's helm. "We just have to make the most of the time that we have."

"I hope we have a long time before we have to go back to the Well." He replied.

Megatron nodded as he kissed Starscream's helm. "As do I." He whispered. "As do I."

"And I think a meeting should be called to order. The Autobots don't need to know." Starscream added.

Megatron sighed as he pulled back. "Yes...that would be the best idea at the moment." He agreed. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to say that."

"It can wait." He purred as he pulled Megatron back down.

Megatron laughed as he ran his hand along the Seeker's wing. "Yes, I suppose it can wait." He purred as he nuzzled his face into the base of Starscream's neck.

"You know, I'm not sure why Cybertronians have pressure points, but I certainly am not complaining." He stated, arching his back.

Megatron chuckled. "It's probably to help show that you love another. By knowing where their pressure points are, you can give them a more...interesting time." He replied as he stroked the Seeker's wings again.

"That might be true." He replied.

Megatron chuckled as he stroked the Seeker's wings. He kissed Starscream's lips as he pulled him closer to him. The seeker closed his optics and prayed that no one would disrupt this. Megatron deepened his kiss as he slid his hands down Starscream's wings and along his back. He didn't know what to think of this. He never would have thought that of all the Decepticons in the Universe that it would be Starscream in his arms. It was strange and wonderful at the same time. Starscream grinned as he mused over the situation. It was funny, wasn't it? Megatron, the very image of destruction, was holding him, and softer than he'd ever imagined. Megatron kissed Starscream again and again. His CPU just couldn't wrap around the thought. HE was kissing STARSCREAM...and loving every minute that he was with the Seeker. Caught in the moment, Starscream started straining to send Megatron a wave of emotion, but failed.

Megatron stroked Starscream's helm as he pulled back smiling. "This is...quite odd isn't it? We never used to be able to stand each other," he stated, "now look at us."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Starscream replied softly.

Megatron smiled as he nuzzled his head into Starscream's neck. "I really wish we could bond with one another." He whispered. "I miss feeling what you were feeling and seeing what you were seeing."

"Same here." He sighed.

Megatron rolled over so that he was looking into Starscream's optics. "Some day soon you will have your spark back." He whispered as he stroked his mate's face lovingly.

"I hope so, Megatron." He replied as he snuggled closer to Megatron.

Megatron nodded. "I swear upon my spark; I will get you your spark back." He stated as he leaned in and kissed him again. "And if I can't revive you than I will meet you in the afterlife." He added.

"If I ever get there." Starscream replied as he stared up at Megatron.

Megatron bit his lip. "Starscream...you realize that in order to complete the Allspark I would have to take back the fragment resting in your chest." He stated softly. "Then the whole Allspark can and will revive you properly." Starscream shuddered at the thought. Megatron gripped Starscream's shoulder tightly. "It would be for about a minute." He whispered. "Any longer and someone would have interfered and I would be busy terminating them."

Starscream chuckled. Megatron smiled as he leaned in and kissed Starscream. "I don't want to be without you." He whispered. "You are a part of me...perhaps my better half." He added with a wink.

"Now, I wouldn't say _that_." He replied.

Megatron grinned. "I say that you are." He murmured. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the Seeker close to his chest.

"Megatron, I don't want this to be ruined. Please tell the others."

"I will." Megatron whispered as his optics started powering down. "Tomorrow."

"Alright." Starscream replied as he snuggled up to his chest.

"See you in the morning." He replied before he powered his optics down entirely.

Starscream powered off his optics and drifted into recharge. Megatron wrapped his arms tighter around Starscream while the Seeker subconsciously wrapped his arms around Megatron. Megatron nuzzled his face into Starscream's neck and sighed softly in his recharge.

**Author's note: **And…Starscream is immortal. Did you think he was actually going to die? I don't think I've ever really killed Starscream in any of my stories. He's always come back one way or another. Anyways, more fun up ahead so stay tuned! Review please on your way out. And as a side note; there is a poll up on my profile. Everyone's opinion is welcome and I want a general opinion on the subject. So, please vote! Thank you!


	12. The Meeting

Chapter 12 The Meeting

Chapter 12 The Meeting

Megatron yawned softly as he woke up from recharge the next morning. Now he had to figure out how he was going to tell the entire Decepticon army about Starscream being his mate. This was going to cause problems, he could see it. But he wanted to keep his mate safe and if that meant he had to let everyone know that his mate was his Second in Command, so be it. He was just trying to figure out how he was going to get everyone into a meeting when Starscream stretched his arms out in front of him before arching his back like a cat.

Megatron stroked Starscream's wings before he smiled. "Good morning." He purred as he sat up.

"Good morning." He replied before he flopped down into Megatron's lap.

"I hope you recharged well." Megatron added as he hugged Starscream's body closer to him.

"Yup." Starscream replied as he snuggled against Megatron.

"Any dreams?" He asked as he tilted his head as he looked into his mate's optics.

"None that I can recall." Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled. "Really?" He asked. "I dreamt of you." He whispered as he grinned. "Although, you might not want to know what I dreamt about. It will probably be an insult to your masculinity."

"What masculinity?" Starscream laughed.

"You are a mech are you not?" Megatron asked.

"In heels." Starscream snorted in reply.

Megatron smirked as he ran his hand along Starscream's foot and caressed his thruster. "So you're wearing heels? Doesn't stop you from being a mech, now does it?" He purred.

"I never said it did." Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled. "No, you never did." He replied.

His com-link chose that moment to crackle to life. "Lord Megatron," Shockwave stated, "the rest of the army wishes to speak with you…and Starscream."

Megatron almost laughed with relief. "Understood." He replied before he cut the com-link and laughed. "Well, that was easy." He commented.

"Yeah, it was." Starscream giggled. "So, are you going to tell me what your dream was about?"

Megatron grinned as he stroked his mate's face. "You know how a mech can carry a spark if they have a capable spark?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"_Yeah_." He replied. "What about it?"

Megatron chuckled. "_You_ were carrying our _sparkling_." He replied softly.

"I might have been able to if I had a spark." Starscream laughed.

Megatron chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Starscream's neck. "So, you wouldn't mind carrying a sparkling?" He asked teasingly.

"It would be _nice_ I'll admit." Starscream replied, wringing his hands.

Megatron smiled. "Really?" He asked. "That's something to consider once you get your spark back." He purred as he ran his hand along Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream smiled before he placed his hand on top of Megatron's. "Want to go to that meeting now?" He asked.

Megatron sighed slightly. "Yes, let's go." He replied as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

Starscream walked over to the door and slid it open for Megatron. Megatron smiled softly to his mate before he left the room. When he entered the Command Center, everyone turned to look at him. He lifted an optic ridge at the soldiers as they bore into him, their gaze showing that they wanted answers. He was unaffected; he was more worried about how Starscream would react. Starscream walked in behind him and immediately glared at Lugnut.

Lugnut glared at Starscream before he turned to Megatron. "Lord Megatron...is it true about Starscream?" He asked.

Megatron grinned, deciding to string the little snoop along. "There are several things about Starscream that are true." He replied.

"But, sire, are you...bonded to him?" Shockwave asked while Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other nervously.

Megatron grinned. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked. Starscream snickered behind him.

"But sir..." Lugnut started to say when a crash rang out through the base.

"WHO PUTS AN ENTRANCE TO A BASE WHERE SOMEONE COULD JUST FALL DOWN IT?!" A loud female voice shrieked. "Frag! That could have broken all of my legs!"

"It vould appear that Blackarachnia iz back." Blitzwing stated, his icy persona in control. Blackarachnia came storming into the control room, dripping wet and fuming.

Megatron smirked. "Go for a swim?" He chuckled. Starscream burst out laughing behind him.

Blackarachnia spun on the Seeker. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" She screamed.  
Thundercracker and Skywarp fell over laughing.

Megatron chuckled. "Gentlemen," he chuckled. "you shouldn't be laughing at the fact that she's soaking wet...however the fact that she fell down the base entrance is still a laughable item." He stated with a smirk to the organic femme.

Blackarachnia looked ready to claw their optics out.

"Ok, seriously, let's get back to the meeting." Starscream stated.

Lugnut glared at the Seeker. "Agreed." He snapped. He turned back to Megatron. "So...Starscream is your mate?" He asked again.

Blackarchnia's optics widened in shock. "Wha?"

Megatron nodded. "Yes, he is." He stated. His optics narrowed dangerously. "Is there a problem with that?" He growled. Everyone quickly shook their heads. "Good."

"What else needs to be cleared up?" Starscream asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the assembly.

"Is it true that you died?" Skywarp asked.

"Then mysteriously came back to life?" Thundercracker added.

_They are mated._ Megatron thought with an internal laugh.

"Should I answer that?" Starscream asked.

"If you want to." Megatron replied as he glanced back at his mate.

"If you two are mated, why aren't you talking to one another through that bond thingy?" Blackarachnia asked with a snort.

"Who says we aren't?" Starscream hissed.

Blackarachnia flinched slightly. "Why would you talk to each other out loud if you could talk to each other in your minds?" She asked in return.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge. She was rather bold all of a sudden. Did she perhaps...have a crush on Starscream? He fought to keep the smirk from spreading across his face. That was just too funny.

"Maybe we want to!" Starscream snarled.

Blackarachnia took a slight step backwards. "You're acting oddly defensive." She stated. "Hiding something?" She asked.

Megatron frowned. What was she playing at?

"What's it to you?!" Starscream asked as he extended his claws.

Blackarachnia took another step backwards, keeping a good distance between her and Starscream's claws. "Just saying." She replied.

Megatron smirked. She was going to make Starscream snap...he just hoped that Starscream could control himself. As much as he disliked the female spider, she was an asset to the army; she knew more about Autobot technology than most of them.

"So what are you hiding?" Blackarachnia asked innocently.

"That's none of your business!" Starscream snarled.

Blackarachnia jumped backwards. "Whoa!" She squeaked. "Calm down…Screamer." She taunted.

_That's gunna leave a mark._ Megatron thought bitterly.

"Screamer?" Starscream asked as he cocked his head.

Blackarachnia nodded. "Yah, because you scream so much. And your voice is so screechy." She stated with an odd grin.

_Definitely a crush._ Megatron thought.

"I happen to like my voice, thank you very much!" Starscream growled.

Blackarachnia grinned. "Just saying." She replied.

_Ew._ Megatron thought. _Just ew._

"Can we just get on with the meeting?!" Starscream cried.

"What's to talk about?" Blackarachnia asked. "Certainly nothing to do with you."

_She has got to stop the flirting. I'm feeling sick to my fuel tank._ Megatron thought

"It's all about me." Starscream smirked.

"Then get on with it!" Skywarp whined. "I'm starting to develop claustrophobia!" Thundercracker shook his head.

"Any questions?" Starscream asked.

"HOW DID YOU COME BACK TO LIFE?!" Skywarp shouted.

"Ouch! That was my audio Skywarp!" Thundercracker yelped.

"Allspark shard." Starscream sighed.

Skywarp froze. "What?"

Lugnut gawked at Starscream. "You have a fragment of the Allspark?" He demanded.

"What do you think is keeping me alive? After all, I don't have a spark." He moaned.

The whole room went silent. Megatron chuckled. "Well...that was subtle."

Lugnut stood there stunned for a moment before he took a step forward. "You should give the fragment to our glorious leader! It is rightfully his!" He snarled.

Starscream stared at Lugnut in horror. "How _dare_ you!" He screeched.

Lugnut didn't even reply before he lunged at Starscream. Megatron took one step to the left, blocking Starscream and easily knocking Lugnut aside. He leveled his fusion cannon at the purple Decepticon and growled. "Don't even think about it." He snarled. Starscream stared at Lugnut, his optics wide in terror.

Lugnut scuttled away from Megatron's fusion cannon. "B-b-but Megatron!" He squeaked. "The Allspark is rightfully yours!"

"And when I have the rest of the shards I will get the one from Starscream." He stated coldly. "No sooner." Lugnut filed that away. From now on, his goal was to retrieve the shards so that Starscream would be forced to lose the last thing holding him to life.

Starscream panted, the Allspark shard spinning faster in his chest from excitement and fear. Megatron glared at the others. "Does anyone else have any problems?" He demanded. Everyone quickly shook their heads. "Good, now get back to work." He growled. Everyone quickly scurried off to their respected work places, Blackarachnia sticking close to Blitzwing just to annoy him.

"That was terrifying!" Starscream cried as he latched onto Megatron's arm.

Megatron stroked the Seeker's helm. "I wouldn't have let him touch you." He whispered lovingly.

"If you hadn't been there…." Starscream sobbed.

Megatron stroked the Seeker's head softly. "Head back to the room. I'll be right there." He stated as he pulled Starscream off of his arm. "I need to talk to someone." He whispered.

Starscream nodded before turning and scampering off to Megatron's quarters.

"Lugnut." Megatron called. "Come here for a moment."

Lugnut was at his side in an instant. "Yes, my lord?" He asked.

Megatron grinned cruelly as he wrapped his fingers around the Cyclops' throat. He gagged in panic. "If you ever threaten Starscream's life again I will not hold back." He growled. "I will kill you. Understood?" Lugnut nodded his head. Megatron snorted and tossed the purple Decepticon aside. "Get back to work." Lugnut took off quickly. Megatron chuckled to himself as he turned and headed back to his quarters. When he entered he smiled softly. "Come here Starscream."

Starscream stood up from the recharge bed and walked over to Megatron.

Megatron pulled Starscream against his chest. "Are you ok?" He whispered as he stroked his mate's helm.

"A bit shaken, but I'm ok."

"Good." Megatron whispered. "I've taken care of Lugnut. He shouldn't bother you any more...not if he values his life." He added with a chuckle as he kissed Starscream's helm.

"Thank Primus." Starscream breathed.

Megatron nodded. "I had a feeling he would do that." He murmured. "Forgive me for not warning you." He added with another reassuring kiss.

"It's ok I guess." Starscream replied.

Megatron smiled. "I just hope you aren't attacked again." He replied softly.

"Same here!" Starscream replied.

Megatron smiled softly as he kissed Starscream passionately on the lips. He wished that Starscream had his spark back; it had made showing him his emotions when his mouth was currently occupied. Starscream shifted his weight so that Megatron had better access to his mouth. Megatron grinned as he slid his glossa into Starscream's now open mouth and started what humans called "French kissing". It was enjoyable yet strange he decided as he ran his glossa over Starscream's fangs. Starscream placed his hand on Megatron's shoulder as he poked the larger mech's glossa with his own in curiosity. Megatron ran his glossa over top of Starscream's and the Seeker moaned happily.

Unfortunately, Megatron's com-link went off. "Lord Megatron sir," Shockwave's voice stated, "we have detected a spike in Allspark readings."

Megatron reluctantly pulled away from Starscream. "Locate the place of origin immediately and be prepared to move out." He stated as he wiped the back of his hand along his mouth as he shot Starscream a grin. Starscream smiled at him as he rang his glossa along his fangs. He made sure his com-link was off before he spoke to Starscream. "One shard closer to your revival." He whispered softly as he ran his hand along Starscream's cheek.

"Then let's go get it."

**Author's note:** I don't know why but I didn't have any motivation to actually write this. Thank you **Shadowbreaker777** for telling me to write it. Thank you! Da French kiss, hehehehe I loved it. Anyways, what will happen when they get the Allspark shard? Stay tuned to find out! Leave me a nice review on the way out!


	13. Bringing Home A Bumblebee

Chapter 13 Bringing Home A Bumblebee

You can just guess what happens in this chapter.

Chapter 13 Bringing Home A Bumblebee

Megatron walked out of his quarters with Starscream at his side. He walked by the Decepticons soldiers that were awaiting their orders. He stood at the exit to the base and transformed.

"Recover that Allspark fragment." He ordered before taking to the sky.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp transformed quickly and took to the skies. They flew close to one another before forming a triangle behind Megatron. Blackarachnia grumbled to herself as she watched the others take off, Blitzwing going as far as blasting his afterburners in her face.

"Fine, don't worry about me, I'll just run after you. Stupid mechs." She growled.

Megatron blasted across the skies, leaving a large vapor trail behind him as his rotors sliced through the clouds. His scanners told him that the Allspark fragment was located somewhere in downtown Detroit, so he headed there as fast as he could to beat the Autobots to the shard.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream said, pulling his trine up beside him.

"Yes Starscream?" Megatron replied as he started circling above a warehouse that was giving off the Allspark signature.

"Just reporting in." Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled to himself. "Let's see what's inside this storing vicinity." He stated as he fired at the building.

Starscream and his trine transformed and started firing at the building as well. They all sank slowly towards the ground as an Autobot energy signature appeared on their internal radars. The left wall of the building crumbled and Megatron transformed and landed on the ground as a small, yellow and black Autobot went tearing out of the building.

"I don't think so." Megatron sneered as he shot the little Autobot in the back. Starscream had the yellow Autobot pinned before a pin could drop.

Megatron smiled as the little yellow Autobot started shouting as Starscream picked him up by his scruff bar. "Hey! Put me down! I'm afraid of heights!"

"Maybe that's why you're so short!" Skywarp snarled while Thundercracker laughed.

"Who are you calling short!?" Bumblebee shouted.

"You."

"Why I otta!"

"Silence Autobot." Megatron growled as he walked forward. "I believe you have something of mine."

"Give it to us and we _might_ spare your insignificant life." Starscream added with a cold chuckle.

Bumblebee laughed. "Yah, like I'm going to just...OK YOU CAN HAVE IT!" He squealed as Megatron shoved his charging fusion cannon in his face. He held out the Allspark fragment and Megatron quickly grabbed it and stored it in his subspace.

"Deal with him as you see fit, Starscream." He stated as he stepped back.

"Can I keep him, Megatron?" Starscream laughed.

Megatron laughed. "As a pet?" He asked. When Starscream nodded, he chuckled. "Go right ahead, but you're looking after him."

"Thank you. Do we have a cell for him?" Starscream asked.

"I'm sure there's one." Megatron replied. "Shockwave." He growled over the com-link. "Return the base and prepare a holding cell. We have captured an Autobot and the fragment."

"Your friends will never find you." Starscream taunted as he held Bumblebee securely to his chest.

"They will!" Bumblebee squeaked fearfully. "Just you wait! They'll come and kick your afts back to Cybertron!"

"Well, that will save us a journey." Skywarp laughed.

Starscream sat on the ground, pinning Bumblebee down with one leg. He opened the back panel on his brain and removed a small micro chip. He quickly discarded it. "Now they won't be able to track you." He taunted as he grinned down at the small Autobot.

Bumblebee moaned in pain. "Leave me alone!" He shouted fearfully.

"The holding cell is ready, my Lord." Shockwave stated evenly over the com-link.

"Good, we will be there momentarily." Megatron replied.

"How are we going to carry him?" Starscream asked as he stood up.

Megatron frowned. "You can fly while in robot mode, correct?" He asked.

"NO! There is no way that I'm flying anywhere!" Bumblebee shouted.

Starscream opened Bumblebee's brain panel and switched off his optics, earning a yelp from the smaller mech. "There, now you won't see anything or know how to tell your friends where our base is." He sneered. "And you will fly if Megatron wills it!"

Bumblebee whimpered. "But...I'm not a Seeker! My feet are meant to stay on the ground!" He squeaked in fear.

"Worse than a sparkling." Megatron commented as he transformed. _Wait._ He thought. _Could I possibly use the Allspark to turn this Autobot into a sparkling? I'll run it by Starscream first when we get back to the base._

"Silence Groundling!" Starscream snarled as he took to the air.

Bumblebee whimpered fearfully. He was slightly happy that Starscream had offlined his optics, but he didn't like that he had easy access to his systems. He could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to stop him. It sent terrified shivers up his spinal unit. Megatron led the way back to the base, trying to come up with a name other than "Bumblebee" for a sparkling name.

"Where shall we keep him so he doesn't sabotage the base?" Starscream asked as he flew up beside him and began stroking Bumblebee's horned helm.

Megatron chuckled. "Shockwave has a holding cell prepared." He replied. "But, there is something I wish to discuss with you when we return." He added. He smiled to himself at the mental image of Starscream holding a little bundle of yellow metal and large red optics. After all, he would have to alter his protocol so that he wouldn't leave them and rejoin the Autobots.

Bumblebee grumbled. "Stop stroking me!" He snapped.

"Would you prefer this?" Starscream asked as he scraped his claws again Bumblebee's metal skull.

Bumblebee cried out in pain. "NO! NO!" He cried. "Stop!"

Megatron frowned to himself. Maybe Starscream wouldn't want him to be a sparkling. He transformed before he landed on the entrance of the base. Starscream ran his thumb over the grooves he had made in the Autobot's armor as he stood behind Megatron. Shockwave walked over to Megatron and led him to the holding bay. He directed him to the prepared cell before bowing and leaving. Bumblebee shivered slightly; he didn't like some Decepticon stroking him, especially where he was most sensitive to someone's touch, but he's put up with it if it meant he wouldn't get his CPU clawed out of his head. He felt Starscream's clawed hand inside his head again as the Seeker turned his optics back on. Bumblebee blinked several times to adjust his optics to the dim lighting before he started flailing around.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted angrily.

Megatron chuckled before he walked over to Starscream and stroked the Autobot's helm. "What would he look like as a sparkling?" He asked. When Starscream stared up at him blankly he grinned. "I was thinking about turning him into a sparkling." He replied.

"NO! I AM NOT BECOMING A SPARKLING!" Bumblebee screamed.

Starscream held Bumblebee firmly to his chest. "I don't think that's a good idea." He replied as he gave Megatron a skeptical look.

Megatron nodded. "Very well." He replied as he nodded to the holding cell. "Then put him in there." Starscream shoved Bumblebee into the holding cell before Bumblebee looked back at them and growled. Megatron snorted and turned around. "Back to the room?" He asked quietly.

Starscream put his hand on the clear wall of the holding cell before nodding. "Of course." He replied happily. Megatron chuckled as he led them back to his room.

**Author's note: **Duh, duh, duh, duh! Bumblebee is capture by the Decepticons! And Megatron wants to turn him into a sparkling! Wow…life sucks for you little guy. Anyways, think Megatron will actually turn him into a sparkling? Leave me a review and let me know. This topic was added to the role play when I found a truck load of cute sparkling drawings of Bumblebee on Deviantart, so kudos to those individuals who made the baby Bee so cute! Thanks again to everyone who reads this and is encouraging me to continue!


	14. Long Talks

Chapter 14 Long Talks

Chapter 14 Long Talks

Megatron keyed in the password for their room and stepped in. He turned back to his mate as the door closed and smiled gently. Starscream smiled back; he never seemed to get enough of being alone with Megatron.

"So, you don't want a sparkling?" Megatron asked softly.

"I do!" Starscream replied with an even larger smile. "But, I want it to be my own."

Megatron nodded. "I know. I want that too, but...it would help break us in so we know what to expect." He stated. "And besides...it looked like you connected with the little Autobot." He replied.

"Yes, and I don't want to ruin his life." Starscream replied as he walked forward.

Megatron frowned. "I guess that isn't something we need to do." He replied. He still had an image of a laughing bundle of yellow metal and red optics. He shook his head slightly; if Starscream didn't want to make Bumblebee a sparkling, he wasn't going to dwell on it.

Starscream smiled as he walked up to his mate and started drawing circles on his chest. "Besides, I bet ours will be cuter." He purred.

Megatron nodded. "Yah…but I think…he would make a cute sparkling." He murmured.

"Would _you_ like to be turned into a sparkling and forced to live your life over again?" Starscream asked.

Megatron did his best to stop his optics from widening in utter horror. "No…but…how do we know he had a good sparkling-hood?" He asked as he accidentally let a shiver pass through his frame.

"Who cares?" Starscream demanded with a frown as he touched Megatron's cheek as his shiver subsided. "He seems happy with himself."

Megatron winced slightly at Starscream tone. "Ok." He replied. "I'll just wait until we can have our own." He added.

"Thank you." Starscream murmured as he buried his face into Megatron's neck.

Megatron smiled as he kissed his mate. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's waist and pulled him closer to him. Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and smiled into the kiss.

"What to go talk to him?" Starscream asked as he pulled back.

"About what?" Megatron asked.

"Stuff." Starscream replied with a small shrug.

Megatron chuckled. "Very well. But you're asking the questions." He replied as he turned and walked out of the room, stopping to let Starscream catch up.

"You really think we connected?" Starscream asked as he walked faster to keep up with Megatron's longer strides.

"To some extent." Megatron replied. "You were petting him and he was putting up with it."

"I clawed him in the head." Starscream replied as he glanced at his claws.

"Sometimes that you need to show someone where they stand." He replied. He walked into the holding room and grinned as he noticed Bumblebee.

He was walking around the holding cell, muttering angrily under his breath. The Autobot froze when he saw them and fear entered his optics.

"State your name." Starscream ordered, although it was spoken slightly kinder than an order given to one of their mechs, as he crossed his arms.

"Bumblebee." He squeaked. "But I don't know why you want to know it." He added a little more bravely.

"Just curious." Starscream replied with a shrug.

"Yah. Sure." Bumblebee snapped. "Stupid Decepticons." He muttered under his breath.

Megatron frowned as he charged his fusion cannon slightly. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that last part." He stated coldly. Bumblebee yipped as he tried to hide.

"Watch your tongue." Starscream stated as he reached behind him and touched Megatron's arm slightly.

Bumblebee shook in terror. "W-w-why should I?" He squeaked. "I-I-I'm an Autobot! I don't h-h-have to listen to a Decepticon if I don't want to."

Megatron growled. "You're pushing your luck."

"You're the one in the cell." Starscream stated. "I wouldn't be so mouthy if I were you."

Bumblebee froze. He looked away and turned away from the Decepticons. He was terrified out of his mind, but he didn't want them to know that. He shouldn't have been here; the Allspark wasn't supposed to give off that energy blast, but it had. He felt tears racing down his face and he tried his best to keep his shoulders steady. Why was this happening to him?

"Cry, Autobot." Starscream cooed softly. "Tears wash away fear and pain."

Bumblebee tried to still his tears. He didn't want to do what the Decepticons told him to, but he found it difficult; he was really scared of what could happen to him. The chances that he could get terminated were very high.

"What do you know, Decepticon?" He spat as he almost choked on his tears.

"More than you think." Starscream replied.

"You're a Decepticon." Bumblebee croaked. "You never show emotion."

Megatron smiled sadly. "You're fear isn't going to help you here, little one."

Starscream nodded. "And you'd be surprised about what does on around here after dark." Starscream replied. Megatron grinned to himself as he cast Starscream a glance.

Bumblebee shivered. "Somehow…I don't WANT to know." He replied coldly as another shiver racked his frame, this time from some unknown cold.

Starscream chuckled as Megatron grinned. "It's probably too mature for your audios anyways." He chuckled.

Bumblebee shivered again. "D-d-don't you h-h-have c-c-climate c-c-control in here?" He shivered as he tried to warm himself up.

Megatron frowned. "It's the same temperature in here as anywhere else." He replied.

"Need a tarp?" Starscream asked.

"I-I-I haven't g-g-got a c-c-clue." Bumblebee replied as his teeth clanged together as he shivered.

Megatron frowned slightly. "Do we have any tarps left?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied. "I think we might have some over in the storage room there." He added as he motioned to the door.

Bumblebee continued to shake from the unexpected cold. Starscream gave him a worried look. "Could you go get him one?" He asked.

Megatron nodded as he entered the storage room. He searched around, trying to find a suitable tarp. Too big and it wouldn't provide proper heat, too small and some part of Bumblebee's body would continue to freeze.

Bumblebee shivering increased. "F-f-frag it's c-c-cold." He whimpered as his body began to shut down.

Starscream flung open the chamber door and ran over to the small, yellow mech. Bumblebee sluggishly tried to avoid the large Seeker, terrified of the outcome if he was caught. He didn't know what Starscream would do to him in his weakened state and he didn't want to find out. Unfortunately for him, Starscream caught him and sat down on the floor.

"I'm not the one that you should be worrying about, Bumblebee." Starscream stated as he wrapped his arms around the tiny mech.

Bumblebee whimpered as his need to warm up overtook him and he snuggled into Starscream's chest. Warmth was radiating out of his chest and bathing his frigid body in the much needed thermal energy. He didn't like what was going on, but he desperately needed to warm up. Starscream smiled gently as he stroked Bumblebee's helm.

Megatron finally found the right sized tarp and walked out of the storage room and smiled at the scene in front of him. There was a connection between the two mechs; it was small and could easily be broken at this stage, but there was something there. Megatron walked into the holding cell and offered the tarp to Starscream.

"This should help with his unexplainable cold." He stated.

Bumblebee shivered against Starscream's chest. He was getting colder for some reason and it didn't make any sense. With all the warmth he was getting from Starscream, his internal temperature should be rising, not falling. Starscream wrapped him up in the tarp and his temperature stopped dropping. Bumblebee snuggled against Starscream's body as his teeth continued to chatter. Megatron stroked his helm gently and he felt a temporary wave of surprise rise up in him.

Bumblebee sighed softly as his body shut down normally. His core temperature was rising back to normal and his systems were losing the ice that had begun to form within them. Starscream reminded him of an older brother and before he could stop himself, he uttered it.

"Night bro." He whispered as he rested his head against Starscream's chest.

"Pardon me?" Starscream asked, flabbergasted.

Bumblebee chuckled nervously. "Um…opps?" He squeaked.

"I think he called you "bro"." Megatron stated.

"I think he did." Starscream agreed.

Bumblebee squirmed. "Look...I didn't know what overcame me." He squeaked nervously.

Megatron chuckled. "I thought it was cute." He replied.

"So did I." Starscream chuckled.

Bumblebee let out a confused noise. "Wait...Decepticons thought that was cute?" He asked in confusion. He let out a soft sigh before he fell into recharge; he could live without the answer.

"Must have been a rough day." Megatron chuckled.

"Can you blame him?" Starscream asked with a chuckle.

Megatron chuckled. "So you are going to leave him here?" He asked as he stroked the Autobot's head.

"I think that would be best." Starscream replied as he ran a clawed finger along Bumblebee's helm.

Megatron nodded. He stroked Bumblebee's head one more time before he stood up. Bumblebee's hand twitched in his sleep and he let out a small yawn before rubbing his head against Starscream's chest. Starscream cooed softly before he reluctantly set him down. Megatron smiled as he turned and led Starscream back to their room. When they were safely behind the door he chuckled.

"He's a cute little mech, I'll give him that." He stated.

"Yeah." Starscream agreed.

Megatron smiled. "Perhaps...we could alter his allegiance? He seems like a capable mech...just undisciplined." He stated. "It would be a shame to let him go back to the Autobots now."

"I agree." Starscream chimed.

**Author's note:** So, there. Sorry to everyone who wanted Bee to be turned into a sparkling. I wanted to during the roleplay, but **Shadowbreaker777** was against it. Oh well…we got to have fun with him later. So, please leave me a review…and don't get mad at my co-writer just because she didn't want to make Bee a sparkling…it would have be annoying probably anyways. So…yah…thanks!


	15. New Decepticon

Chapter 15 New Decepticon

Chapter 15 New Decepticon

Bumblebee woke up in fright. The tarp was curled around him since he had been thrashing around in his sleep. He whimpered as he unwound himself from the tarp and curled up underneath it. Images of his past were haunting him. His brother taunting him, his father scoffing, his own mother sighing in disbelief at how "pathetic" he was. He felt tears fall down his face and he hid his face in the tarp...the one thing that he had received in comfort in a long time...and it had come from a couple of Decepticons. It seemed fake, yet he knew it was real because the tarp had a large Decepticon insignia on it. Bumblebee's head snapped up as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Ja! And they just let 'im live!" Blitzwing's voice reached him.

"I say we have some fun with the Autobot." Skywarp's voice sounded.

'No!' Bumblebee's mind begged. 'Please, NO!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream pulled away from Megatron's lips with a groan. "I sense that one of my wing mates is about to start trouble."

Megatron growled. "I bet it has something to do with Bumblebee." He stated coldly.

"We need to check!" Starscream screeched as he raced down the hall towards the holding cells.

When Starscream exploded through the main doors, Blitzwing had Bumblebee dangling by one of his feet. Bumblebee was swinging punches at Blitzwing in a desperate attempt to get away, but all he managed to do was get himself spinning around and getting dizzy. Skywarp yelped in surprise until he saw that it was Starscream who entered the room.

"So, come to join the fun?" He asked. "What do ya think he'd look better as? Squashed or shredded?"

"Put him DOWN!" Starscream ordered as Megatron entered the brig.

"What?" Skywarp asked.

"You heard him." Megatron replied coldly.

Blitzwing shrugged before he set Bumblebee on the ground. "I don't see vhy you vant to do dat but itz your funeral." He stated.

Bumblebee stood there shaking, unsure if he should run to Starscream or not.

"If I ever catch either near the groundling again, I will not hesitate to terminate you on the spot!" Starscream snarled.

Skywarp gawked at Starscream. "Are you fragging kidding me?" He demanded. "That's an AUTOBOT, Starscream!"

Bumblebee stuck his glossa out at Skywarp as he backed up into his holding cell.

"My Autobot, my orders." Starscream hissed.

"Spoil sport." Skywarp muttered. "Come on Blitz, let's go see if we can make the organic shoot webs out of her hands." He added to Blitzwing as he shoved past Starscream.

As soon as the two Decepticons left, Starscream raced up to Bumblebee. "Are you alright?" He asked as he tilted the Autobot's head to look him in the optics.

Bumblebee didn't trust his voice so he nodded even as he felt fearful tears prick his optics. Megatron watched silently from the doorway with a soft smile. Bumblebee placed his hands on either side of Starscream's arm and seemed to be drawing comfort from him.

"Did they hurt you?" Starscream asked concerned.

Bumblebee tried to shake his head but instead his tears fell down his face and he reached for Starscream, wanting some form of comfort.

Megatron frowned. 'Poor little thing.' He thought.

Starscream wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, emitting soft noises to try to calm him down. Bumblebee bawled into Starscream's chest, clinging to his chest plate like a lost sparkling. He let his pent up fear and loss out in that one instant.  
Megatron saw the way that Bumblebee trusted Starscream and decided that his lover should offer the option to defect to the yellow Autobot. It might seem more reassuring if he said it rather than the leader of the Decepticons, who obviously terrified the youngling.

"What's wrong, little one?" Starscream asked gently as he stroked Bumblebee's helm.

Bumblebee shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell Starscream that is life was just one huge disaster after another. "My life…it just sucks." He replied hoarsely as he rubbed his head against Starscream's chest.

"At least you still have your spark." Starscream muttered in reply.

Bumblebee looked up at Starscream in confusion. "Huh?" He asked as he brushed his tears away. "How are you living without a spark?"

"Who said I don't have a spark? Everyone knows it's impossible to live without one." Starscream scoffed.

Bumblebee recoiled slightly. "But…you just said "at least you still have your spark"." He squeaked as he cowered.

"I did?" He asked in mock innocence.

Bumblebee nodded his head, his optics never leaving Starscream's face, afraid that if he looked away he would get hit.

"You be the judge." Starscream stated. "Do you hear my spark?"

Bumblebee pressed his head to Starscream's chest and listened. He pulled back and shook his head, his optics wide in shock. "N-n-no." He squeaked. "I don't hear it. There's a hum, but not the whirl that goes with it."

"And what do you think that means?" Starscream asked with a knowing grin.

Bumblebee shrank away from Starscream's chest. "That you're some kind of zombie." He replied honestly; he watched way too many monster movies with Sari.  
Megatron fought back a laugh that was building in his throat. That was one way to look at it.

"But, lucky for you, I won't eat your logic chip." Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee still looked fearful of Starscream. "That's what they all say! "I won't hurt you" then the minute you turn your back, WHAM!, you're a quick easy meal!" He stated.

"Really now? I thought they had lost the intelligence to speak." Starscream stated with a lifted optic ridge.

Bumblebee froze. "Forgot that part." He muttered. "But still, how can I trust some…undead guy?" He demanded.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee sighed. "Good point." He whimpered. He snuggled against Starscream's chest and sighed. "Please don't let them near me again."

"If you were to say…become a Decepticon, I bet they wouldn't bother you as much." Starscream stated with a sidelong glance at Megatron.

Bumblebee glared up at him. "I'm not that fickle. And I highly doubt they would stop bugging me because I'm a Decepticon." He stated. "They'd bug me because I'm smaller than they are...and an easy punching bag."

"I am the smallest male Decepticon, and you won't hear them making fun of me! Do you know why? Because, with the Decepticons, your height doesn't matter. You're as tall as you prove yourself to be through your actions." Starscream replied.

Bumblebee chuckled. "So, I could act...taller than Megatron?" He asked.

"Don't push your luck." Megatron stated with a laugh.

Bumblebee grinned before he rested his head against Starscream's chest again. "Can I...have a little while to think about this?" He asked. "You know...just incase...I have second thoughts?"

"That's just fine." Starscream said. "I'll send Shockwave here in a few minutes with a few energon cubes."

Bumblebee nodded as his fuel tank let out a low rumble. He blushed as he looked at his feet. "I knew I should have eaten something before I left to get that Allspark shard." He muttered.

Megatron smiled as he contacted Shockwave and told him to bring three energon cubes down...and made him swear not to tell a soul about what he saw otherwise he would tear out his optic and his vocal processor. He couldn't remember a time when he had to give out so many threats in only three or four days.

"So, I will leave you to think it over. Hopefully you'll have made up your mind by dawn." Starscream said with a smile. He closed the cell door and walked back to Megatron.

Shockwave appeared at that moment with the energon cubes. He gave Starscream a glance before he handed the cubes to Megatron and left quickly; Megatron had started charging his gun when he had looked at Starscream. Megatron chuckled as he handed two cubes to Starscream.

"One of those is for Bumblebee." He stated as he smiled to his mate. Starscream looked down and smiled. He walked over to the cell and handed Bumblebee the cube of energon.

Bumblebee took the cube gratefully and quickly guzzled it down. Megatron chuckled as he drank his own. Bumblebee was an amusing little thing; amazing how he use to think of him as annoying.

"Good night." Starscream stated.

"Night." Bumblebee replied before he curled back up under the tarp. He smiled; he really did like Starscream. For some reason, he was like an older brother to him.

Megatron smiled as he turned to his mate. "Room?" He asked.

"Yes." Starscream chuckled. Bumblebee tilted his head in interest; were Megatron and Starscream together?

Megatron chuckled as he led the way back to their room, Starscream strutting behind him. He chuckled again as he opened the door and ushered his mate in. He closed the door behind him and purred softly as he turned towards Starscream.

"Finally! We're alone!" Starscream exclaimed as he flopped down on the berth.

Megatron laughed softly as he lay down on the bed beside Starscream. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and drew him in close to him. "Yes. It's nice isn't it? Now we just have to make sure that they leave Bumblebee alone." He stated softly.

"He'll be fine, or I'm going to have to kick a lot of afts." Starscream sighed as he snuggled against his mate.

Megatron nodded. "And I'll add my own touch to the torture." He stated as his fusion cannon hummed.

"Do you think that oblivious little runt even knows what started this Primus-forsaken war?" Starscream sneered.

"Probably not." Megatron replied as he gave Starscream a questioning look. "I thought you liked him." He added.

"I do. But the Autobots have corrupted our image and made us look like the evil ones." Starscream hissed.

Megatron nodded. "Go figure." He replied. "We are more likely to kill another mech than they are." He stated.

"Just because we have different views doesn't give them the right to exterminate us like vermin!" Starscream roared.

Megatron nodded. "True…but don't we want to do the same thing with the Autobots?" He asked with a chuckle.

"They started it!" Starscream hissed.

Megatron frowned. "I thought we started it when I decided to change how things were run." He stated.

"They started it by causing us to start it." Starscream stated.

Megatron chuckled. "Once again, your way of looking at things is quite amusing." He stated as he kissed his mate's helm.

"Thank you." Starscream purred.

Megatron purred in return as he nuzzled his face into his mate's shoulder. "Starscream, you are one in a million." He whispered softly as he snuggled closer to his mate.

"That's saying a lot, since most seekers look the same." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled as he pulled Starscream close to his chest. "True, but none of them think or act the same way that you do. If they all did...I would probably have dozens of mates." He stated with a laugh.

"I could see that." Starscream laughed. "You'd better not."

Megatron kissed Starscream. "Why would I want anyone but you?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee shifted slightly, mumbling in his sleep before he sat up. He looked down at his Autobot insignia and sighed sadly. They weren't coming for him; the Allspark had told him that when he had found it. He just hadn't wanted to believe it. Maybe the Decepticons were the best thing for him. He sighed before he shifted again and fell back into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vhat a vierd little Autobot." Blitzwing commented as he watched Bumblebee sleeping over the monitors.

"So what?" Thundercracker groaned as he reclined in his seat.

Blitzwing shrugged. "I have never seen an Autobot recharge so peacefully vith the Decepticon forces so close by." He stated.

"He must have contacted the other Autobots and knows that they are on the way!" Lugnut shouted.

"Shut up and sit down." Skywarp snapped as he chucked an energon cube at the purple Decepticon.

"Naw, I saw Starscream mess with his transmitter." Thundercracker replied.

Lugnut growled. "How can we be sure that's what he did?" He asked.

"We saw him take out the chip." Skywarp replied.

As Lugnut opened his mouth again, Blitzwing shot it with an ice blast, quickly freezing his mouth shut. "Face it," His Random face cackled. "Starscream's done nothing wrong! Ahahahaha!"

"Best be leavin' Starscream alone; y'all heard what the boss said." Thundercracker growled.

Lugnut mumbled against the ice welding his mouth shut.

Bumblebee rolled over onto his back and smiled in his sleep as he rubbed his head against whatever was in his dreams.

"Vokay...I vill admit it...'e iz quite cute vhen 'e iz asleep." Blitzwing's Icy face stated with a frown.

Thundercracker chuckled. "Vhat?!" Blitzwing demanded. "Look at that!" He screeched as Bumblebee rolled up into a ball and seemed to be purring in his sleep. "You can't tell me that isn't cute?!"

"I never said it wasn't." Thundercracker growled.

Blitzwing let out a strangled noise before he started beating his head against the computer screen, laughing insanely the whole time.

Bumblebee rolled over too far and smacked into the poles of his prison. "Ouch!" He yelped as he leapt to his feet. "Oh...just the poles." He laughed nervously.

Thundercracker stared at the screen. "Too bad there ain't no camera in Megatron's quarters, eh, Skywarp?" Thundercracker laughed.

Skywarp laughed. "Yah! But I bet Megatron did that on purpose. He doesn't want anyone interrupting him during something important." He cackled.  
"And people call me crazy." Blitzwing giggled.

"Cuz you are." Thundercracker replied.

Blitzwing laughed like a maniac as he went back to beating his head against the computer.

Bumblebee looked at the poles for a moment before he aimed his stingers at them and easily blasted them apart. "Somehow...that was too easy." Bumblebee muttered as he walked out of the cell and decided to find Starscream to tell him his decision.

"Someone buzz Megatron!" Thundercracker shouted as he leapt to his feet.

Lugnut finally broke the ice from around his mouth and contacted Megatron. "Lord Megatron! The prisoner has escaped!"

Megatron blinked in confusion. "Well...that is rather unexpected. I'll deal with him." He replied as he looked down at Starscream snuggled against his chest.

"Shall I come with you?" Starscream asked.

"Probably for the best. He might respond better to reason if you give the order to go back to the cell." Megatron replied as he stood up.

Bumblebee wandered around the hallway, not really caring where he went as long as he avoided the other Decepticons.

"Then let's go than." Starscream stated.

Megatron nodded as he stood up and left his room. He wasn't even 10 feet from his door when Bumblebee came around the corner. The little yellow Autobot looked confused for a moment before he grinned and laughed nervously.

"Guess you heard about the outbreak?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah." Starscream stated as he walked up behind his mate.

Bumblebee looked up at Starscream and shuffled nervously from foot to foot. "I've…made my decision." He murmured.

"Well?" Starscream asked completely intrigued.

Bumblebee looked at his feet. "Considering that the Autobots aren't even bothering to look for me...and because you're kind of like the brother I never had, I've decided to become a Decepticon." Bumblebee stated.

**Author's note:** And that's that. Did you see that coming? Of course you did, I'm so predictable. My co-writer gets as much say in this as I do, so if you get mad at her for something that I write, I'm as much to blame. We had so much fun writing this up on the roleplay that it has to be put up for everyone to read. Anyways, please leave a nice review before you leave, thank you!


	16. Inititation

Chapter 16 Initiation

Chapter 16 Initiation

Bumblebee shifted nervously. "But I don't know how cute I'll be with red optics." He added with a nervous laugh.

"They look great on me." Starscream stated as he puffed out his chest.

"Yah, but they work with your paint job." Bumblebee stated. "And besides, I look cute with blue optics." He added with his self-absorbed grin.

"Yep, you two definitely could be brothers." Megatron chuckled. Starscream nudged Megatron's arm. "What? Oh, I have to change his insignias, don't I?" Megatron asked.

"He also needs a proper initiation into the Decepticon armada." Starscream stated.

"I CAN HANDLE THAT!" Blitzwing shouted as he came skidding around the corner. "OOH! It'z been so long since I got to do this!" He added as he grabbed Bumblebee and took off laughing. Bumblebee blinked in confusion as he was dragged behind the larger Decepticon; he wasn't sure if he could get use to Blitzwing's mood swings.

"BLITZWING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Starscream cried as he raced after the deranged Decepticon.

Blitzwing merely laughed as he hauled Bumblebee up into his arms and presented him to the rest of the Decepticons. "Meet our newest member!" Blitzwing laughed.

Bumblebee looked back at him and blinked in confusion. "Seriously, I think the humans have something called "bi-polar medication" for cases like this." He stated.

Skywarp looked up at the little yellow Autobot and laughed. "Wait, Megatron is letting that thing into the army? Is he desperate all of a sudden?" He cackled.  
Bumblebee glared at the Decepticon before he stuck his glossa out at him.

"A Decepticon's a Decepticon." Thundercracker growled.

"But still! Look at it. Have you ever heard of a cute Decepticon? Or one that small?" Skywarp asked.

"Good things come in small packages" Bumblebee spat. "Like dynamite!"

"Yeah, but whoever heard of a D-con that can't fly?" Thundercracker laughed.

"A ground based one!" Bumblebee replied. "Duh." He folded his arms in front of his chest, adding to his cuteness. "Not all of us our sparked Seekers you know."

"Whatever." Thundercracker huffed.

Bumblebee started to contemplate sticking his glossa out again, but he happened to like having himself fully intact so he quickly decided against it. He glanced back at Blitzwing and cleared his throat. "Can I go back on the ground now?" He asked.

"Is everyone acquainted now?" Starscream asked.

"Uh yah." Bumblebee replied. "Now would you tell him to put me down?!"

Megatron chuckled as he made the motion to Blitzwing to release Bumblebee. Blitzwing's Random face grinned as he let go a Bumblebee and the little yellow mech fell and landed right on his aft.

"We'll get your new insignias, optics, and weapons ready." Starscream announced. "Then we all can get some sleep. You'll sleep in the cell tonight; we'll have a proper chamber for you tomorrow."

Bumblebee sighed. "There isn't a chance that I can keep my optic colour?" He asked innocently.

"No problem with the cell?" Megatron asked.

"Um...you'll probably need a new door for that one." Bumblebee admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You may keep your optic colour if Megatron says so." Starscream replied.

Bumblebee spun to Megatron and put on his best puppy-dog optics. Megatron chuckled. "Let's just see what you look like with red optics before you make your decision." He stated. He turned to the silent Shockwave and snorted. "Prepare another cell for him. A busted door isn't exactly...reassuring." He stated. "The last thing he needs is some drunks' form of initiation." He added with a glare at Blitzwing, who wisely looked away.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Thundercracker groaned.

Megatron snorted. "Very well. Move." He stated coldly to the other soldiers.

Bumblebee moved slightly closer to Starscream and away from the larger Decepticons, not that that stopped Skywarp from giving him a shove.

"Don't mind them." Starscream whispered to him.

"Yah, don't mind the guys that are two times your size with guns that could easily rip you apart in a nanosecond." Bumblebee muttered as he stepped in close to Starscream's leg after the others had left.

"Decepticon weapons. Don't worry; you'll get some." Starscream replied as he patted the smaller mech's helm.

Bumblebee laughed slightly. "You'll probably have to get everything in "sparkling size"." He stated.

"Probably." Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee moved from one foot to another before he looked up at Starscream again. "So how exactly do I get the Decepticon insignia?" He asked.

"They're welded or branded on." Starscream replied.

"Oh great, more pain." Bumblebee moaned.

"I sense you'd prefer the welding to the brands?" Starscream asked, pointing to his branded insignias. "Mine were a punishment, for attacking a fellow Decepticon."

"Ouch…yes…who did you attack?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"He's dead now, so it doesn't matter." Starscream replied.

"Oh...so...can we get this welding bit over with?" He asked. "I'd like to get this over and done with before I die of panic."

'Drama Queen.' Megatron thought with a chuckle.

Starscream looked at Megatron. "I don't want to do it." He stated.

Megatron frowned. "Looks like I end up with the welding job...again." He muttered as he sub-spaced a welder. "Come here." He stated to Bumblebee as he crouched down to his level.

Bumblebee moved forward nervously. Starscream pulled a thin Decepticon insignia out of his subspace and handed it to Megatron. Megatron nodded as he took the insignia. He turned back to Bumblebee and quickly pulled the smaller mech close.

"Just hold still." He stated as he placed the Decepticon insignia over his Autobot one.

He started the welder and Bumblebee let out a soft whimper as the tool touched his chest. He flinched as the welder quickly stuck the insignia to his chest and he couldn't help but whimper at the unusual feeling. He could smell the slightly singed metal wafting up from his chest and it made his fuel tank turn over. It was over quickly though and Megatron turned off the welder and replaced it back in his subspace. He patted the smaller mech's head as he rested it against his chest.

"You got off easy." Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee gave a weak chuckle. "Yah, sure. I'll take your word for it." He replied as he rubbed his head against Megatron's chest without even thinking about it.

"Yeah." Starscream replied, scooting Bumblebee away from Megatron.

Megatron grinned as Bumblebee then snuggled into Starscream's embrace. The small yellow mech seemed to be content in the Seeker's arms, which was odd for any Autobot. Most of the time, every mech tried to get out of the Seeker's arms because it usually meant he was going to kill them.

"Now, go to sleep." Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee looked up at Starscream and grinned before he snuggled closer to the larger and older mech and passed out in his arms, both from fatigue and nerves. Starscream sighed as he picked Bumblebee up.

Megatron chuckled. "Definitely feels comfortable around you." He stated as he walked over to Starscream.

"A bit _too_ much. I'm supposed to be scary!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron patted his mate's shoulder. "I think he views you as an older brother." He stated as he looked down at Bumblebee. "I also think he's going to be a little difficult to get to get along with the other Decepticons." He added.

"He's going to be a "Master's pet", that's my job!" He groaned.

Megatron chuckled. "I think it will be more along the lines of "Second-in-Command's Pet"." He stated as he looked at his mate. Starscream rolled his optics.

Megatron chuckled as he kissed Starscream's helm. "Come on; let's go put Bumblebee to bed." He murmured as he pulled back.

Starscream turned and walked down to the holding cells. Megatron followed him and waited outside the new cell for Starscream to finish putting Bumblebee to bed. Starscream placed him on a berth and covered him with a tarp. Bumblebee curled up under the tarp before he reached out in his sleep and grasped Starscream's arm. His grip was loose but Megatron could tell that Bumblebee was reaching for something comforting in whatever dream he was having. Starscream stopped and looked back at Bumblebee, a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his face.

Megatron chuckled. "Trouble?" He asked softly.

Bumblebee yawned in his sleep and his grip slackened before he released Starscream's arm and let his arm dangle off the bed as a soft smile played across his lips. Starscream lifted an optic ridge.

Megatron chuckled again. "I think he's a little too attached to you." He commented.

"You think?!" Starscream hissed quietly.

Megatron chuckled. "How about we head back to our room?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He laughed as he walked up to his mate.

Megatron chuckled as he led the way back to their quarters. "Maybe you should put some ground rules down for how close he can get to you." He suggested.

"Not a bad plan." Starscream chuckled.

Megatron opened the door to the room and chuckled. "Having second thoughts about bringing him here?" He asked.

"No." He retorted.

Megatron laughed as he pulled Starscream close to him and backed into the room, kissing him passionately. Starscream closed his optics as Megatron purred softly. He kissed Starscream even more passionately, making sure that the door was closed behind him. Starscream folded his wings down like a moth. Megatron purred again as he nuzzled his face into Starscream's neck. Starscream put his hands on Megatron's shoulders while Megatron slid his hands around Starscream's back and kissed Starscream even more. Starscream gripped the back of Megatron's head. Megatron pulled Starscream even closer to him. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Starscream's, a soft, content purr sounding in his throat. Starscream panted.

Megatron blew air gently onto his lover's face. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked softly.

Starscream smiled slightly. Megatron lifted Starscream's head up with a curled finger and smiled before he returned to kissing him. Starscream tilted his head back, still a bit out of breath. Megatron chuckled softly as he pulled away from Starscream. He stroked the Seeker's helm as he purred. Then he nuzzled his face into the Seeker's neck, exhaling softly onto it. Starscream smiled and stroked the back of Megatron's neck.

Megatron sighed softly. "Starscream." He whispered as he stroked the Seeker's helm. "You...I love you so much." He added as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Starscream's neck.

"As I love you, Megatron." Starscream replied.

Megatron backed up slowly until he reached his bed. He picked Starscream up gingerly and placed him on the recharge bed before he lay down beside him.

"I just got a great idea." Starscream cooed as he placed his hand on Megatron's face.

Megatron purred softly as he stroked the Seeker's helm. "And what would that be?" He asked softly.

"We might not need the rest of the shards to revive me." He stated.

Megatron spark stopped pulsing for a moment. "Explain." He whispered hoarsely, his spark begging that he was right for whatever reason he came up with.

"The child's key revived Prime when I killed him, perhaps it can do the same for me." He replied.

**Author's note: **And that's all you get for now. Did we forget about the Key? Uh uh, it will be brought to light and some more fun is in store! Oh, and yes, as this is based on a role play, there is going to be anywhere from minor to major OOC-ness. Figured I may as well throw that it now. So, leave me a nice review!


	17. Getting the Key

Chapter 17 Getting the Key

Chapter 17 Getting the Key

Starscream seemed excited as he continued. "The child's Key revived Prime when I killed him, perhaps it can do the same for me!"

Megatron frowned. "Yes, that Key is very powerful, but how do we get it?" He whispered as he stroked his lover's helm.

"I haven't figured that out." Starscream admitted as he looked down at his hands.

Megatron pulled Starscream up against his chest before he kissed his helm. "Don't worry about that. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He stated softly. Starscream smiled up at Megatron as the larger mech nuzzled him affectionately. Megatron stopped as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Wait," he whispered, "isn't Bumblebee friends with that girl?" He asked.

"OH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Starscream screeched.

Megatron jerked back as Starscream's screech assaulted his audio receptors. "Ouch." He commented with a chuckled. "So, how are we going to apply this little fact to getting that key...which will also assist us in finding the Allspark fragments?" He asked.

"It will also be a test to see if he is truly loyal." Starscream added.

Megatron nodded. "Indeed." He agreed. He smiled down at his lover as he brought his face close to the Seeker's. "How about we leave the planning until tomorrow and we just take the rest of the night off?" He asked softly.

"My thoughts exactly." Starscream chuckled. Megatron purred as he kissed Starscream again as he ran his hands along the seam of his cockpit. "I can't wait until tomorrow." Starscream breathed.

Megatron nodded. He touched Starscream's cockpit above his spark container. "As am I." He whispered. "It will be a wonderful day to have you complete in my arms."

"I hope so." Starscream whispered.

Megatron kissed Starscream's helm. "If it worked on Optimus Prime, it will work on you." He stated softly. He chuckled before he kissed Starscream properly.

"You sure?" Starscream asked.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Megatron asked. "It fixed my body, didn't it?" Starscream shrugged in response. Megatron chuckled softly. "Don't be pessimistic." He murmured. "It will work. Now, get some sleep; Primus knows we both need it." He stated as he kissed Starscream again before he offlined his optics. Starscream smiled before he offlined his optics and drifted into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron grunted softly as he onlined his optics slowly. He yawned, baring his fangs before rubbing his head against Starscream's. "Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning." Starscream replied as he stretched.

Megatron chuckled softly as he nuzzled his mate. "So, when are we getting that Key?" He asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Starscream replied.

Megatron nodded. "We need Bumblebee to lure the Autobots into an ambush, thus proving his loyalty to us, and then while the Autobots are busy trying to save their hides, we snatch the key off from around the brat's neck." He stated.

Starscream blinked. "Or we could just get him to bring it back." He stated.

Megatron frowned. "That would work too." He sighed. "I was looking forward to shooting some Autobots." He added with a pout.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Starscream asked.

Megatron frowned. "Good point." He muttered as he stood up. "Let's go have a chat with Bumblebee shall we?" He asked.

"After you." Starscream replied as he opened the door. Megatron chuckled as he headed for the holding cells.

Bumblebee looked up as Megatron stood in front of his cell. "Oh! Good morning Megatron, sir!" Bumblebee stated as he quickly stood up and saluted. Starscream smirked. "Oh! Hi Starscream!" Bumblebee stated with a smile. His optics widened. "I mean, good morning to you as well Air Commander." He stated with another salute.

"Oh good, you know my rank." Starscream sneered.

Bumblebee deflated. "Did…did I say something wrong?" He squeaked fearfully as he backed up.

"No, you're fine." Starscream laughed.

Bumblebee sighed in relief. "So, what do I owe the...company?" He asked honestly.

Megatron grinned. "We are looking to obtain the Allspark Key." He stated.

Bumblebee's optics widened slightly. "Oh." He squeaked. "And you want me to bring it to you?" He asked.

Megatron nodded. "Is there a problem?" He asked with a grin.

"No...just not exactly sure how I'm going to get it without someone pointing out the insignia." Bumblebee replied.

"I can rip it off, if you like." Starscream offered as he extended his claws.

Bumblebee yelped as he scampered backwards. "NO THANKS!" He shouted. "I can come up with some lie about it!"

Megatron chuckled. "Not a fan of pain?" He asked.

"I don't think anyone likes getting hurt." Bumblebee replied. Megatron chuckled while Starscream shrugged.

Bumblebee cleared his throat. "So, want me to leave right now?" He asked while rubbing his head nervously.

"Why not." Megatron chuckled as the door slid back.

Bumblebee quickly raced out, gave a quick salute to Starscream and Megatron before racing up the hallway to the base entrance. Starscream and Megatron followed closely behind him. He stopped at the base of the entrance and looked up.

"Need a lift?" Starscream asked as he pointed at the roof entrance.

Bumblebee looked up at the entrance and frowned. "Uh, yah, I think I need it." He replied honestly. Starscream grabbed him and flew up through the entrance to solid ground. Bumblebee quickly hopped out of Starscream's arms before he transformed. "I'll try not to get lost up here." He stated before he went speeding down the mountain.

"If you decide to abandon us, I'll never forgive you!" Starscream hissed.

Bumblebee sighed. "I don't think I ever will abandon you guys. Not...not after...never mind." He sighed as he continued down the trail and headed for Detroit.

By the time he reached the outskirts of the city he was in a bad mood; he almost hit a tree on his way down, six times. Not to mention they were out to get him by dropping broken branches on his head or squirrels falling and landing on his windshield. He also had enough leaf litter stuck in between his tires and joints to feed a farm for a week. He didn't want to see another tree for a very long time.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead's voice called out, snapping him out of his fuming. "You're alive!"

"You sound surprised." He retorted coldly.

"Well, you've been missing for a while." Bulkhead replied as he drove up beside him. "When Sentinel said that he sent you all by yourself to retrieve the Allspark fragment, and then the Decepticons turned up, we all thought you were dead!"

Bumblebee snorted as the others pulled up beside him. "Yeah? I didn't see any of you guys trying to save me from them."

Bumblebee followed the others back to the base, ignoring their questions for the most part.

"Come on Bumblebee." Bulkhead whined. "We don't even know where the Decepticon base is! How could we have tried to rescue you?"

Bumblebee merely snorted before everyone transformed when they reached the base. "Yah, use that excuse." Bumblebee snapped. "But one of you could have gone with me instead of leaving me for D-con bait! I mean come on! I'm one guy against an almost complete armada!"

Prowl immediately homed in on the insignia. "Bumblebee why is there a Decepticon insignia on you chassis?" He asked.

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked as he glanced down at his chest. "WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE!?" He shouted as he yanked at it pathetically.

Prowl frowned. "How could you not know that was there?" He asked.

Bumblebee broke down in tears. "I...I don't remember!" He cried. "S-s-starscream ripped out my locating chip a-a-and he turned off my optics so I couldn't see what was going on. He must have turned off the nerve clusters in my chassis because I don't remember ever seeing anything to do with a Decepticon insignia!"

Optimus kneeled down beside him. "It's ok Bumblebee, we'll find some way to get it off." He stated softly. "I don't think it is branded on, so we might be able to ease it off."

Bumblebee leant on Optimus and cried into his shoulder. Sometimes he thought he was too good an actor; he could play the innocent little mech too well. He didn't see the skeptical stare that Prowl was giving him, but the cop bike just shrugged; Bumblebee had been with the Decepticons and they were notorious for pulling stunts like this. Who's to say that Starscream didn't turn off nerve clusters if he had access to them?

"Come here kid." Ratchet huffed as he sat down. "Let me have a look at the insignia."

Bumblebee let Ratchet scan his chassis in an attempt to find some way to get the insignia off. He looked around for Sari, secretly regretting having to take the key away from her. She was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt her, but, he couldn't betray Starscream. The guy was like an older brother to him and he obviously trusted him enough to send him out on an important mission like this one.

Bumblebee hopped off the examination table as Ratchet sighed. "I can't find anyway to get it off." He stated softly. "That thing's stuck to you tighter than a sealed jar."

Bumblebee sighed sadly. "Go figure." He muttered. "Let me know if you find anything." He replied as he walked off to the rec room.

Bumblebee walked into the lounge and collapsed on the couch in a mock form of depression. Almost as if on cue, Sari appeared at his knee.

"You ok Bee?" She asked. "I heard from Bulkhead that you have the Decepticon insignia stuck to you and it won't come off."

Bumblebee smiled sadly. "Yah, I'm fine." He replied in mock depression. "It doesn't really hurt anymore. I was wondering why my chassis hurt this morning, but I was too preoccupied with running away from the Decepticons to bother figuring out why. Guess I should have."

Bumblebee picked Sari up and was struck by a sudden idea. "Hey, Sari?" He asked.

"Yah?" She asked in return and giving him a curious look.

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Sure thing!" Sari shouted.

Bumblebee smiled as he transformed and sped out of the base. Bumblebee blared the music loud so that Sari wouldn't hear his com-link. "Bumblebee to...Megatron?" He asked.

Megatron tilted his head. It had barely been 2 hours since Bumblebee had left. "Megatron." He replied.

"I've got the key...along with Sari." He stated softly.

"Oh slag!" Starscream groaned.

**Author's note:** And Bumblebee has kidnapped Sari. Will he get away or will the other Autobots get wise to him? Stick around to find out! Leave a review before you leave though, thank you!


	18. Exchange

Chapter 18 Exchange

"Look, it was the only way I could think of getting the Key without getting my aft slagged!" Bumblebee whispered hastily. "Just…stick her with Sumdac or something."

"You realize that we do not have the proper supplies for two humans." Megatron sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." Bumblebee chirped.

"Sumdac's will to get his daughter back is the only thing that's keeping him working!" Starscream cried.

"Well, then don't tell him we have her…or use her as leverage to keep him working." Bumblebee suggested.

Sari patted his dashboard to get his attention. "Hey Bee, you ok? You've been really quiet since we left the base." She stated.

"Yeah, Sari. I've just been thinking about something." Bumblebee replied with a sigh.

"About what?" Sari asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain." He replied. Starscream chose that moment to chuckle and it seeped through his com-link into his interior.

"Did you just laugh?" Sari asked as she glanced around.

"Um, no. Must have been the radio." Bumblebee replied.

As Bumblebee left the road and started driving up the mountainside towards the Decepticon base, Sari shifted nervously. "Um, Bee? Why are we heading into the forest?"

"Well, I'm sorry Sari. I really am." He replied sadly as he sped up and vanished into the trees. As he continued to drive farther and farther into the wilderness he turned his attention to the frightened child in his front seat. "Sari, please, you have to forgive me." He whispered before he returned to his com-link. "Boss?" He received a soft snort from Megatron to show he was listening. "Can you meet me outside the base?" Another soft snort from Megatron sounded before the line was cut. Bumblebee sighed before he acknowledged the confused look on Sari's face. "Please, don't hold this against me." He begged.

As he approached the entrance to the base, he saw Starscream fly up and land on the ground in front of him. He sensed and felt Sari tense up in panic and sighed. He transformed and held her tightly in his hands before he sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Sari." He whispered as he took the Key off from around her neck.

"Bee! Give that back! It's mine!" Sari shouted as she tried to reach for it.

"I'm sorry Sari, I can't." He replied sadly as he looked up at Starscream.

He walked up to the taller Decepticon and handed him the Key. Sari stared up at him in pure disbelief and terror. "Bee!" She screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"Completing a mission." Megatron stated as he landed beside Starscream, who handed him the Key with a look of adoration. His thumb stroked Starscream's finger for the briefest moment during the exchange.

"Wha?" Sari asked in shock.

"Sari…I really am a Decepticon." Bumblebee stated.

"And a pretty reliable one at that." Starscream cackled.

Bumblebee smiled proudly, puffing his chest out slightly at the praise while Sari stared at him. "Bumblebee, how could you?!" She demanded.

Bumblebee glanced down at her and narrowed his optics slightly. "The same way the Autobots left me for dead when the Allspark fragment was discovered in that warehouse." He replied coldly.

"And we took him in." Starscream added grinning.

Sari continued to stare at him in shock. "But, Bee, they're Decepticons!" She cried.

"And now I am too." Bumblebee replied.

"And finally around bots that care for him." Starscream sneered. "Unlike the Autobots who didn't care about him enough to send along back up."

"Decepticons don't care about anyone!" Sari snapped.

"Sari, please don't talk to Starscream that way." Bumblebee whispered.

"Why not?!" Sari demanded. "They obviously lied to you, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee sighed before he shook his head. "You don't get it, Sari." He stated. "And you probably never will."

Starscream snarled. "Are you so blind?!" He screamed. "Do you even know what started this war?!"

Sari glared at him. "HE started the war." She stated coldly as she pointed at Megatron. "That's all I need to know."

Bumblebee shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. "Sari, please watch what you say. I can't fight off both of them if you insult them." He stated softly.

"Ultra Magnus, and his league of Autobots, convinced the Council of Elders that certain Cybertronians were 'irrelevant', and in order to create a 'perfect Cybertron' said Cybertronians needed to be exterminated. Millions of innocent mechs, femmes, and sparklings were destroyed, all because they weren't 'perfect'. Then, one day, our magnificent leader took a stand and created his own army. We were called 'Decepticons'. And we fought to keep the innocence of Cybertron alive. But, alas, we were hunted as well. Many of us died during the Great Wars. But now, we will grow in numbers, and rise up once more! For the good of all Cybertron, we will make things just again!" Starscream screeched.

Sari stared at Starscream in shock. "I don't believe you!" She snapped.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise. "I didn't know it happened that way." He whispered.

Sari stared at him in shock. "Don't tell me you actually believe him?!" She shrieked.

"I was there, child. I have the brands to prove it." Starscream hissed.

Sari snorted. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." She stated coldly. "Whatever makes you feel better."

Bumblebee moaned. "Sari! Please curb your tongue!" He begged.

Megatron snorted. "I'll tell Shockwave to set up a special cage for her." He stated before he turned around. "And Bumblebee, well done. I'll admit I had my doubts; there aren't very many Autobots that can switch sides that easily." He added with a smile.

"If I were you, child, I'd keep my mouth shut; not all Decepticons are as forgiving." Starscream growled. "And trust me; if you were hunted like an animal, you wouldn't be too happy either."

Bumblebee bit his lip. "Um, how are we getting into the base? It's a long way down to the bottom." He stated quietly as Megatron contacted Shockwave and told him to get a cage set up to hold Sari.

Starscream picked Bumblebee up as he and Megatron descended into the base. He placed Bumblebee gently on the ground as they landed. Bumblebee nodded his thanks before he set off down the hallway after Megatron.

"I wish you were more…_agreeable_." Starscream stated to Sari. "Can't you see you're making things difficult for your friend?"

Sari rolled her eyes. "Bumblebee isn't a Decepticon; he is way too nice." She stated, not noticing that Bumblebee was staring at his feet the whole time.

"Can you blame us for being a little on edge?!" Starscream screamed.

Sari glared at him. "You realize you have the most annoying voice I have ever heard?" She asked.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge as Bumblebee walked into the room that would hold Sari's cage looking at his feet. He nodded his head as he motioned to the cage, telling him to place her in it. As Sari continued to shout at Starscream, Megatron picked her up and dropped her unceremoniously into the cage.

"Your quarters for the next little while." He stated coldly before he turned back to Starscream. Bumblebee moved past him and sat down beside Sari's cage and sighed softly.

"Your voice isn't exactly music to my audios either." Starscream hissed as he placed his hands on his hips and leant forward slightly.

Megatron nudged Starscream gently. "We have other things to attend to." He stated with a smile at the Key.

Bumblebee nodded his head as he looked at Sari fuming behind the cage wall. "Look, I'm sorry." He murmured.

"How can you do this Bumblebee?" She demanded. "The Autobots are your friends."

"Some friends!" He spat. "They sent me all alone to get that fragment. And they all knew that the Decepticons would turn up!" He snapped. "They...slaggit! They are...never mind you wouldn't understand!" He snapped as he leapt to his feet and stormed out of the room.

"It can wait Megatron; this is more important." Starscream replied as he hurried after Bumblebee.

Megatron blinked a few times before he followed his mate down the hallway. He came out into the holding cells and saw Bumblebee curled up under the tarp, no doubt crying if the shaking tarp was any indication. Starscream walked into his holding cell and sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller mech's body. Bumblebee leant against Starscream's cockpit as he sniffled.

"I don't think I should be alive." He murmured. "All I do is mess everything up."

"You didn't screw anything up." Starscream scolded. "You did everything perfectly."

Bumblebee sniffled again as he tried to stop his tears from falling. "I ruined my friendship with Sari." He murmured. "I failed my family because I didn't want to go to the Academy like my brother. I'm just a huge failure!" He choked out as he turned to bury his face in Starscream's cockpit.

"SHUT UP!" Starscream screamed, causing Bumblebee to yip in shock. "JUST SHUT UP! STOP CRYING! You're making me remember and I've done a good job at forgetting!"

Bumblebee shied away from Starscream, dragging his tarp behind him as he slid off the bed and backed up into a corner. Tears continued to streak down his face as terror gripped him. He stared up at Starscream as his intakes increased drastically. Megatron lifted his optic ridges in surprise; he hadn't expected Starscream to explode on the little mech.

"You think you got it bad?! Try having it all, wealth, power, a perfect, happy family, AND THEN HAVEING EVERYTHING YOU LOVE STRIPPED AWAY FROM YOU!" He snarled. "Let me tell you _my _story." He stated, his voice eerily low. "I had a happy family. My mother, Blackfire; my father, Northstar; and my big brother, Sunstorm. We were rich and happy. Then the Autobots came! They raided my home, and they KILLED MY BROTHER AND MY PARENTS! Right in front of me. I can still see them, their ruined bodies just lying there as fire leapt all around where my mother fought to protect me because I was unable to protect myself. They left me because they figured the flames would kill me. If it weren't for Megatron, I'd be dead alongside them. To all the other Decepticons I was a lost cause, but Megatron saw more in me, he saw potential, and he gave me a second chance. A chance to avenge my family! And by primus, I TOOK THAT OFFER! You're lucky; at least you never had it. Trust me. It's better never to have it at all, than to have it all taken away from you." He whispered.

Bumblebee stood trembling in the corner, tears still falling down his face. "Why...why would the Autobots...why would they attack your family? It sounded...like you were an aristocratic family. They're highly respected." He whispered as he pulled the tarp close to him. "Smallest one in the family." He whispered. "Grew up in the slums. My parents were so proud when my brother told them he was going to the Academy...but...they...they acted like it was a tragedy that I wanted to go repair space bridges." He looked at his feet. "I know it's nowhere near as bad as what happened to you...but they called me a failure, a worthless heap of scrap metal that should have been terminated when I first onlined." He added as tears fell down his face.

"That's sick. You're a perfectly good mech. You shouldn't have had to live through that." He stated. "My family was killed because we were Seekers, one of the types of 'bots who were deemed 'imperfect'. They said we were a menace to society, that our deaths were for the 'greater good'. ALL BECAUSE WE FLAUNT OUR ABILLITIES!"

Bumblebee winced at Starscream's scream. "There are some Seeker's still in the Autobot army. One, I think his name is Powerglide or something like that. I don't see what the deal with exterminating Seekers was; Seeker's were designed to assist in wars where aerial infiltration was a major concern. After the wars with alien invaders ended, Seekers were left to their own devices...and I've seen groundlings, as we are often referred to as, flaunt themselves far more than a Seeker does." He stated.

Megatron snorted. "The Autobots viewed those who ruled the air as diseases. They wanted them exterminated so that there wasn't a chance for the Seekers to "overthrow" them. But I never heard any of the Seekers talk about taking over. They were perfectly content with their lives." He stated coldly as he clenched his fist.

"We were happy in our floating citadel! We never caused any major harm, and we definitely didn't pose as a threat!"He cried. "I saw my citadel burnt and destroyed. I saw it crumble and fall to the ground!"

Bumblebee blinked back tears. "I...think I learnt about that citadel. It was suppose to be one of the best buildings on Cybertron in its time. I wish I could have seen it. It was supposed to be really beautiful." He whispered.

Megatron sighed. "That citadel was home to thousands of Seekers, I, myself, even grew up there. But, the gladiator battles became my calling after a while and I left...probably that was the only thing that saved my aft from being scraped right away. I was considered a "good" Seeker because I left the citadel and joined the groundlings." He stated with a roll of his optics.

"And you became one of the greatest Pit Fighters who ever lived." Starscream stated happily.

Megatron chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. That Blackfire...she seemed to enjoy giving me a run for my money." He laughed. "One of the best female fighters ever. I think she enticed the mechs before she went in for the kill. Probably how Northstar noticed her. We were old friends so he came to watch me fight, and then he spotted her amongst the contestants. It was love at first sight." He chuckled. "I don't think Blackfire was used to seeing someone look at her that way all the time." Bumblebee smiled as the conversation took a happier tune.

"YOU HIT ON MY MOM?!" Starscream demanded.

Megatron chuckled. "I swear she put us all under her charm in that arena." He replied honestly. "She seemed to enjoy watching us trip over ourselves just to get her want she wanted. It only worked the first couple of times, but then we settled to just being friends." Bumblebee grinned; this was interesting.

"How old are you?" Starscream laughed.

"Probably old enough to be your dad." Megatron laughed.

Bumblebee smiled as he dug through his programming and found the protocol to change his optic colour. He swallowed and quickly entered the code to switch them from blue to red. He closed his optics for a moment before he reopened them. He noticed Megatron lift an optic ridge before he nodded slightly.

"I thought you liked blue?" Starscream asked. "Although, you do look quite dashing in red."

Bumblebee shrugged. "I figured that I may as well finish this transformation." He replied before he smiled shyly. "You think my optics look good in red?"

"They look very nice." Starscream replied.

Bumblebee's smile widened. "Thanks!"

Megatron chuckled. "Feeling better now?" He asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah, nice to know that there are others in the Universe like me. The Decepticons have to stick together, right?" He asked.

"Exactly." Starscream replied with a nod.

Bumblebee quickly cleared his face of any tears. "So...am I on monitor duty this shift?" He asked.

Megatron chuckled. "Try to locate the others and see if they're doing anything...constructive." He stated as he glanced at Starscream. "We have something else to attend to." He stated with a smile.

"Yes, we do. Call Lugnut please. I have a surprise for him." Starscream chuckled.

Bumblebee saluted before he took off running. Megatron chuckled as he activated his com-link. "Lugnut." He stated.

"Yes my liege?" Lugnut replied, sounding oddly happy.

"Meet me down in the holding cells. There is something that you should probably witness." He stated with a grin to Starscream.

**Author's note:** Wow, sorry for the wait everyone. I was gone on vacation for almost two weeks with almost no internet access what-so-ever. But, oh well, I had fun. Anyways, poor little Bee, he is constantly getting picked on by everyone…including Sari. Like Starscream's little rant? Yeah, like I said, be on the lookout for repetitions of names. What can we say? Blackfire is the ultimate Decepticon mom, mean when she has to be and nice when she wants to, and this time she isn't mated to Megatron! Anyways, please leave me a review, and you can predict what's going to happen next! Thanks again, and sorry for the wait!


	19. Coming Back

Chapter 19 Coming Back

"At once my liege!" Lugnut cried before the line went dead.

Megatron grinned before he looked over at Starscream. "Do you think we should remove the Allspark fragment before he gets here?" He asked.

"I want him to remove it himself." Starscream sneered. "Hold me down so that it looks like I'm being restrained."

Megatron nodded as he quickly wrapped the Key around his middle finger. He advanced on Starscream, grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed him down onto the recharge bed. "Forgive me if this hurts." He whispered before Lugnut raced into the cell. Starscream shut his optics as pain raced up his back and nodded.

Lugnut stopped behind him. "My lord, what is happening?" He asked.

Megatron growled, hating what he would have to say next. "You were right Lugnut; Starscream can't be trusted." He stated coldly as Starscream growled and struggled under Megatron's grip; he was a very good actor when he needed to be.

Lugnut seemed to inflate. "What are we going to do with the traitor?" He asked as he shot Starscream a smug look.

Megatron snorted in disgust as he glared down at Starscream. "I want you to remove the Allspark fragment from his spark chamber." He stated.

"NO!" Starscream cried as he desperately tried to escape Megatron's iron tight grip.

Megatron fought against the wince that wanted to appear as he stared into his lover's face. Even as he twisted it to look like he hated him, his spark was slowly shattering. He knew that when Lugnut removed the Allspark fragment, a piece of him would end up going with it.

"Lugnut." He growled. "Now."

Lugnut nodded as he reached around Megatron's arm and opened Starscream's cockpit. Starscream screamed as he continued to thrash around, his wings moving erratically. Megatron fought back each wince as it bubbled to the surface with each of Starscream's terrified screams. Whether he was still acting or was genuinely terrified was unknown to him anymore. What made him sick was the fact that Lugnut seemed to be enjoying hearing Starscream scream. His spark, however, was breaking.

"Frag it Lugnut!" He snarled. "If he keeps flailing around he'll get loose! Take the shard out now!"

Lugnut jumped at his harsh tone and nodded quickly. He reached into Starscream's cockpit and pulled out the Allspark fragment. Starscream stopped screaming and watched as the only thing keeping him alive was removed from his spark chamber. Then he went offline, his colours slowly fading away.

Lugnut presented the Allspark fragment to Megatron. "For you, our glorious leader." He stated as he bowed.

Megatron nodded as he took the fragment and subspaced it. "Now leave." He ordered. "I'll deal with the corpse myself." He added.

"Of course, oh glorious leader." Lugnut replied with another bow.

Megatron's optic twitched slightly. "Just go." He snapped. Lugnut quickly took off running, laughing at Starscream's death.

Megatron sighed sadly as a tear crept out of his optic. He sat down on the recharge bed and pulled Starscream's corpse up against his chest. He stroked the helm of the dead Seeker and kissed it. He pulled back and his lover's body hung limply in his arms. The ashen face that had moments ago been so filled with life was far too grey and his mouth was opened slightly.

"Please let this work." He whispered as he looked at the Key. "Please let him come back."

Megatron inhaled deeply before he brought the Key up to Starscream's cockpit. A compartment opened and he inserted the key into the hole provided. He turned the key and the whole room was filled with blinding blue light.

Starscream gasped as he was brought online again. He saw Megatron's face swim into view as his optics finally focused. He smiled up at Megatron as the silver giant let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his open cockpit and stared in awe as his spark returned to its rightful chamber. Megatron removed the key from Starscream and stared down at his lover's spark. He wasn't sure if they would have to renew their bond or not, but at the moment he was just overjoyed that his mate was alive...for real.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck. "Thank you!" He whispered happily.

Megatron smiled as he nuzzled Starscream's face. "You're back." He whispered softly. "For real this time."

"And the bond's still strong! I can feel it!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron smiled as he reached over the bond. _'Starscream.'_ He whispered. _'I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back and whole this time.'_ He added as he rubbed his head against Starscream's.

'_You don't have to. I can __**feel**__ it.'_ Starscream replied before Megatron kissed Starscream a little roughly. _'I love you.'_ He purred over the bond.

'_I love you too Starscream.'_ Megatron replied as he carefully closed Starscream's cockpit. _'Won't Lugnut be angry when he finds out that you duped him.'_ He added with a laugh.

'_Yep. Hey, Megatron, what's your favourite part of me?'_ He asked, remembering the day in the alley that felt like it occurred a lifetime ago.

'_There are too many parts of you that I love.'_ Megatron replied with a chuckle. _'But perhaps, your spark and your optics are my favourite.' _He added before he pulled Starscream into a kiss.

'_You know what I like most about our bond? The fact that I can still talk to you even when my mouth is a bit…busy.'_

Megatron chuckled as he deepened the kiss. _'I enjoy that part too.'_ He agreed. _'And no one else will have to listen to us telling each other how much we love each other.'_

'_Privacy is a great thing!'_ He laughed.

Megatron pulled away from his mate and stroked Starscream's face. "Should we go surprise Lugnut?" He asked out loud.

"Yes, let's." Starscream replied with a devious smile.

Megatron stood up and wrapped his arm around Starscream's waist before he pulled the Seeker close to him and kissed his helm. _'Starscream…my beautiful little star.' _He purred, earning a chuckle from Starscream.

He smiled as Starscream nuzzled his face into his neck and nibbled on a few wires. He nudged his mate gently with his head before leading the way down the hallway towards the Command Center. He heard shouting and paused to catch what was being said.

"There is no way that Megatron ordered you to kill Starscream!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Lord Megatron ordered me to remove the fragment that was keeping Starscream online. The traitor attacked our glorious leader; he deserved to die." Lugnut replied.

"I was just in there!" Bumblebee shouted back. "Starscream didn't so much as bat an optic shutter at him!"

'_I did more than bat my optic shutters.' _Starscream laughed.

'_I think he's trying to hide what we were talking about. He probably figured everything out for himself'_ Megatron replied softly.

"Megatron told me that Starscream was a traitor." Lugnut replied. "And he ordered me to remove the fragment from his chest." Bumblebee let out a snarl before Lugnut started shouting. "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Megatron entered the Command Center and almost fell over laughing. Bumblebee was stabbing his stingers into Lugnut's shoulders while the purple Decepticon tried to grab him off of his neck. Bumblebee could obviously fight when he wanted to.

"What is going on here?" Megatron demanded calmly.

Bumblebee looked up and his face fell when he didn't see Starscream standing beside him. "Is…is it true sir?" He asked as his stingers turned back into hands.

"Starscream's death?" He asked in return.

Lugnut reached behind him and grabbed the yellow Decepticon angrily before dangling him out in front of him. Bumblebee shot Lugnut a death glare before he nodded. Megatron smiled weakly, holding up the charade the best he could.

Bumblebee's face fell. "He's gone?" He asked quietly. "But…I wasn't gone long enough for him to attack you."

Megatron sighed; Bumblebee was going to make this difficult. Curse his cuteness. "He's faster than you think." He replied.

Bumblebee sighed. He glanced back at Lugnut and grinned darkly. He aimed his stinger at Lugnut's optic and fired. The purple Decepticon cried out in pain as he released Bumblebee and clutched his face. Bumblebee quickly scuttled over to Blitzwing as the triple-changer laughed hysterically.

'_He's definitely a Decepticon.'_ Starscream laughed.

'_Yes.'_ Megatron agreed. _'I believe he was one all along.'_

Bumblebee laughed as Lugnut tried to grab him. "Over here Lug-head!" He shouted as he vanished behind one of the computer consoles.

"Come out you traitor!" Lugnut snarled.

Bumblebee popped out beside Blitzwing and the two of them laughed as Lugnut continued to search for him.

"You are a natural." Blitzwing cackled as he patted Bumblebee's shoulder.

'_Get on with it!'_ Starscream whined over the bond.

'_Get on with what? Reintroducing you?'_ He asked.

'_Yes.'_

Megatron cleared his throat. "If you are finished, Bumblebee," he stated causing the little yellow Decepticon to turn to him with a cheesy grin on his face, "There is someone that you should all meet." He added while fighting to keep a smile off his face.

Starscream came strutting into the room with a devious smirk on his face.

**Author's note:** And…cliffy. How will everyone react to Starscream's resurrection? Stay tuned! Please leave a review after the beep…BEEP!


	20. Bondage

Chapter 20 Bondage

Lugnut's jaw hit the ground in shock. "W-w-what?" He gasped.

Bumblebee was fighting with himself not to go running over to Starscream and hug him to death. "HA!" He shouted as he spun around and stuck his glossa out at Lugnut. "Told you!"

"I thank you, Lugnut, for if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had so much fun dying." Starscream cackled.

Bumblebee looked back at Starscream, pure admiration in his now red optics.

'_Uh oh.'_ Megatron chuckled to his mate. _'I think the little Bee likes you.'_

Lugnut was staring at Megatron in disbelief. "Why my lord?" He asked hoarsely.

"We lied to you." Starscream sneered as he stood beside Megatron. "It was all a joke. I really did die though."

"If you died than why are you here!?" Lugnut demanded as he lunged at the Seeker.

Megatron stepped in front of Starscream and grabbed Lugnut around the throat. "Don't even think about it." He growled as he tossed Lugnut aside.

"The child's Key brought me back to life." Starscream announced proudly.

Professor Sumdac gasped. "Sari's Key? How did you get it?" He demanded.

Bumblebee tapped his index fingers together nervously. "Um…about that." He muttered to Sumdac.

"Do not meddle in affairs that are too complex for you, Professor." Starscream spat.

"That is my daughter's key! It's my right to know what became of her after you took it away from her!" Professor Sumdac snapped.

"She'll live." Megatron replied simply. "Return to your project Professor, unless you want Starscream's claws on your flesh."

"Or through it." Starscream added, extending his talons.

Bumblebee looked up at Megatron and nodded. "Professor, I'd advise you to do as they say." He stated. Sumdac glared at him before returning to his work.

'_Ok, now what?'_ Starscream asked.

Bumblebee tilted his head curiously. "So, what's the Professor working on?" He asked.

"A spacebridge." Starscream replied.

"Oh, good luck with that." Bumblebee chirped. "Half the Autobots can't even build the base of a spacebridge, let alone the whole thing."

"The Autobots were the ones who created them." Starscream hissed.

Bumblebee nodded. "I know, but ask any Autobot and most of them wouldn't be able to tell you how one worked."He stated. "Course, I've had to rewire quite a few." He admitted as he scratched his head.

"That's probably why they put you on the repair crew." Starscream replied with a slight smile.

"Amongst other reasons." He muttered.

'_Can we go?'_ Starscream asked.

'_Go where?'_ Megatron asked as he watched Bumblebee turn towards Blitzwing as the triple-changer started laughing insanely.

'_I think you know.'_ Starscream purred.

'_Our quarters?'_ Megatron asked as he purred over the bond.

'_Yes.'_

Megatron smiled softly before he turned and nudged his mate gently down the hallway. He punched in the password to his room, nudging his mate into the room. He closed the door, locked it, then spun around to grab his mate. He growled hungrily as he stared down into the Seeker's optics. Starscream smiled deviously up at Megatron, emitting a growl that matched his. Megatron growled even deeper before he captured Starscream's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His spark started whirling in excitement as he reached out and met Starscream's spark on the other end of the bond. Starscream's cockpit, in response, slid open on its own.

'_Eager are we?'_ He asked.

"Guess so." Starscream replied with a gasp.

Megatron chuckled cruelly. "Hmm, maybe I don't want to bond right now…perhaps you could convince me otherwise?" He purred as he touched Starscream's cheek.

"I hate when you do that." Starscream growled.

Megatron chuckled as he kissed Starscream again. _'Don't cry my love.' _He whispered. _'Sometimes it's better to convince the other to bond.'_

'_Is that fact that I'm alive not a good enough reason?'_ Starscream laughed.

Megatron shrugged. "Perhaps." He replied.

He quickly bared his spark to his mate and pulled him close to him, connecting their sparks. Starscream's head fell back, the crackle of their sparks drowning out his cries. Megatron purred happily as he felt his mate's lifeforce intertwining with his.

'_Starscream.'_ He purred as he held Starscream close to him.

'_Yes…Megatron?'_ Starscream asked.

Megatron pulled Starscream's head up and kissed him. _'You have no idea how happy I am to have you back.'_ He purred as his spark glowed powerfully.

'_Like I said before, I can feel it.'_ Starscream replied.

Megatron smiled before he pulled his spark away from his mate's. He closed his spark chamber and panted with exhaustion. He looked down at Starscream before kissing him again.

"That's it?" Starscream asked.

Megatron laughed. "For now." He replied. "I'm a little tired." He stated as he walked around Starscream and lay down on the bed with a smile. Starscream lay down beside him and started pawing at his chest plate, whining. Megatron chuckled as he bared his spark again. "Sparkling." He teased.

"That's exactly what I want. A sparkling." Starscream replied.

Megatron frowned. "I don't think that sparking one at the moment would be a very good idea." He stated. "With Lugnut wanting you dead, it could put you at serious risk."

"It would be a part of you; I don't think he would dare harm it." Starscream replied. "Not if his loyalties are as good as he claims."

Megatron frowned. "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked with a grin. "My spark is sitting here exposed to the world."

Starscream laughed before he slid his cockpit open. Megatron pulled his mate close to him before he reconnected their sparks, enveloping the room in brilliant blue light. Starscream began showing Megatron images of his past mates, each bonding ending sorrow and pain for the said mech.

'_Holy frag!'_ Megatron exclaimed. _'How many mates have you had?'_

'_Many, both femme and mech alike. Sadly, every one that I believed to love me left me with a sorrowed spark.'_ Starscream replied.

Megatron held Starscream close to him. _'They don't know what they left behind.'_ He whispered softly. _'You are worth every bit of pain and sorrow I went through before I realized that I loved you.'_

'_I'm so happy that I found someone who would say that to me and mean it.'_ Starscream whispered back.

Megatron stroked Starscream's helm. _'I don't think anyone could love you the way that I do.' _He whispered before he pulled his lover close to him and kissed him, earning a smile from the smaller mech. As he started to deepen the kiss, he felt his spark beginning to reach a very high temperature. _'I don't think that's supposed to happen.'_

'_M-maybe we should stop?'_ Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded as he gently set Starscream down on the bed and closed both of their spark chambers. "That didn't seem like a good thing." He commented. "I don't think a spark should reach that temperature."

"Do you think something is wrong with me?" Starscream asked, frightened slightly.

Megatron kissed Starscream's forehead gently. "I don't think so." He replied as he pulled back. "It doesn't feel like you have a high internal temperature, I don't think anything is wrong." When Starscream looked at his cockpit worriedly, Megatron sighed gently. "If you're so worried about it, check." He murmured. Starscream nodded before he opened his cockpit. "See anything?" Megatron asked softly as he nuzzled his mate.

"There's a white speck." Starscream replied flatly.

Megatron frowned. "Guess there was something after all. My apologies." He stated.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, a bit frightened.

Megatron frowned. "I don't know." He replied before he tapped the speck lightly. "Feel anything?" He asked.

"I don't think you should poke it." Starscream stated.

Megatron stopped poking it and sighed. "What is it?" He asked as the Key that was still on his finger began to glow.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it before." Starscream replied, biting his lip. Megatron shook his head slightly before the Key glowed brightly and sent a beam of energy at the speck. "What's it doing?!" Starscream shrieked.

"I don't know!" Megatron replied as he jerked his hand away from Starscream's spark. The little speck glowed for a moment before the image of a small spark appeared in his mind. "Are you seeing this?" Megatron asked his mate. Starscream nodded in shock. "Is that speck…a sparkling?" Megatron asked, making Starscream's optics widen. Megatron shook slightly. "A sparkling…our sparkling." He whispered. He turned to his mate with tearful optics. "Starscream."

"Y-yes?" He asked, still stunned.

He leant in and kissed his mate. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I highly doubt that I could have done this by myself." He laughed as he hugged his mate.

Megatron chuckled. "But it was your idea to rebound." He murmured as he nuzzled his mate. "And it will be you who will be carrying our sparkling."

"Fine, rub it in." Starscream laughed.

Megatron chuckled. "What? I'm not the one with a spark speck on me." He cooed softly as he closed Starscream's cockpit. "What do you think it will be? A femme or a mech?"

"Whatever it will be, it will be beautiful." Starscream stated.

"Of course; it has half of your DNA." Megatron purred.

"OOH! That's so sweet!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron chuckled. "But it's true." He cooed.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave stated as his com-link buzzed to life.

"What now?" He demanded.

"Sir...well...we've detected something." Shockwave replied. "However we can't identify it."

**Author's note:** And that's the end of this chapter. Aww, Screamer is carrying the sparkling! **Shadowbreaker777** and I were thinking about making Megatron carry it, but Megatron doesn't seem as "motherly" as Starscream does, so that idea was shot down. Anyways, what do you think was detected? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	21. Skyfire

Chapter 21 Skyfire

Starscream gave him a confused look. How could they have spotted something but be unable to identify it? They were supposed to have some of the best equipment known to Cybertronians, so how was the object in question unidentifiable? Megatron gave his shoulders a shrug in reply before responding to Shockwave and standing up.

"I'll be right there." He stated to the Communications Officer before he cut his com-link and sighed. "Shall we?" He asked.

Starscream nodded as he stood up beside him. Megatron smiled before he turned and exited the room. He led the way down the hallway towards the Command center, stopping every now and again to make sure Starscream was keeping up with him. When they walked into the cavern that served as the Command center, Shockwave was trying to bring the image on the computer screen into focus. Starscream came to a halt behind Megatron and gawked at the screen.

Megatron glanced back at his mate and frowned. "Something wrong, Starscream?" He asked.

"I know him." Starscream growled as he clutched his cockpit.

'_How?'_ Megatron asked over their bond to keep some Starscream's dignity intact.

'_An ex.'_ Starscream replied with an angry snarl.

'_Which one?'_ Megatron growled. _'Wait until I get my servos on that good-for-nothing scrap heap!'_

'_His name was Skyfire before he joined the Autobots and changed his name.'_ Starscream replied.

'_A turncoat as well? He's not getting very far in my good books with a record like that.'_ Megatron replied coldly.

Starscream leant his head on his mate's arm slightly before linking a clawed finger around Megatron's. _'We had been going steady since high school, then he went and pulled a stunt like that after I saved his life!'_ He snarled.

'_I thought your first mate was a femme?'_ Megatron commented. _'But it doesn't matter; he will pay for hurting you.'_

'_I lied. I thought I could keep it from you. I didn't want you to think that I was pathetic at the time, like everyone else did.'_ Starscream sighed.

'_Don't worry about it.' _Megatron chuckled. _'Some things are best kept to yourself anyway.' _

"Megatron sir," Shockwave's voice cut through their discussion. "We have identified the figure and they wish to establish communications with us."

"Allow them." Megatron replied coldly.

"Yes. I'd like to know what the slag he wants." Starscream hissed out loud.

'_Easy Starscream.'_ Megatron warned.

"So, who is this guy anyways?" Bumblebee asked as the jet on the screen was brought into focus. "I don't think I've seen him anywhere."

"A worthless piece of slag!" Starscream snarled, earning a small chuckle from Megatron.

"Ok! Touchy subject! Sorry I asked!" Bumblebee yipped.

Starscream shot Bumblebee a glance before turning to Shockwave. "Put up the transmission." He growled.

Shockwave glared at Starscream, his single optic narrowing in pure hatred, but he did as he was told. The image of Skyfire came into sharper focus and the communication was firmly established. They could hear the sounds of Skyfire's jets as he soared across the sky some 100 feet above them. Starscream snorted as he tapped his heel against the ground in irritation as they waited for Skyfire to say something. Finally fed up of waiting, Megatron cleared his throat.

"What do we owe the transmission?" He asked calmly even as his insides were twisting from rage. Starscream flapped his wings to show his anger before growling slightly.

"My name is Skyfire," came the reply. "I wished to get in touch with my Decepticon counterparts." Starscream snarled quite loudly as Skyfire finished talking. There was a lengthy pause before Skyfire spoke again. "Well what do you know? Starscream, my old friend, how are you faring with the Decepticons?" He asked.

"You'd know if you hadn't betrayed our cause!" Starscream snarled, his wings hitching up in absolute rage.

"I hardly call it "betraying the cause", Starscream. I was never properly branded. Stupid sticker kept falling off so the Autobots figured I was a neutral just trying to get by. Better to let them believe what they like than to get one's aft fried." Skyfire replied with a chuckle. "Good to know that you haven't lost your...original sense of humor."

"I saved your life and you shot me in the back!" Starscream hissed.

"Shot you in the back?" Skyfire demanded. "I did nothing of the sort!"

Megatron bit back his growl quickly; he could sense his mate's hatred over their bond and it was slowly seeping into his systems. "Would one of you care to elaborate?" He asked coldly.

"We've been friends since the beginning of high school. We were both scientists, and Decepticons, or rather activists at the time. We were on a mission to Earth to explore the new planet, but we were caught in a blizzard. I lost him, I searched and I searched, but he'd disappeared from my radar. On 

another mission, eons later, in the polar ice caps, we'd found something buried under the ice. It was him. I used all of our resources to revive him. And in turn, he betrayed us. He shot me in the back, paralyzing me. I didn't fully recuperate till seven earth years later." Starscream stated, glaring at the image of Skyfire that was hovering on the screen.

Skyfire chuckled nervously, the jet shifting slightly as he flew. "Well, that's one way to describe what happened." He replied.

Megatron growled. "So you expect me to allow a previous traitor back into the Decepticon ranks?" He asked.

"Get away from here, _Jetfire_." Starscream growled.

Skyfire seemed to tremble on the radar. "You're just angry because I left you." He snapped. Megatron opened his mouth to silence him, but he didn't get the chance. "But can you blame me? Who'd want to stay with a jerk, a loser, a crybaby, and a low-life like you?"

Starscream looked down at his heels, fangs bared in rage. Megatron went to go reply when Bumblebee, surprisingly, beat him to it. "Yah? Well at least he's got his priorities sorted out, you oversized trash can!" He snapped. "Never met a guy who defected TWICE! What does that mean, huh? That no one can trust you?"

'_I'm starting to appreciate him.'_

'_As am I.'_

"Why you little..." Skyfire started to say.

"HEY! NO CRACKS ABOUT MY HEIGHT!" Bumblebee snapped. "Or I'll start about your colour choices. White and red? Seriously."

"You made a huge mistake going with Bluestreak. What bot in their right mind would take him over _me_?" Starscream chuckled.

Skyfire was silent for a moment. "You're right, Starscream." He murmured. "I shouldn't have chosen him over you. Can you forgive me for my idiocy?"

"Sure. But I'm no longer your mate." Starscream sneered.

Skyfire was silent before a prolonged time. "WHAT?!" He demanded.

'_This should be very entertaining.'_

"I'm bonded to another." Starscream replied.

"What? But how? Why? Who?" Skyfire stuttered.

'_I think his apology was only to convince you to allow him to return to being your mate.' _

"Take a wild guess." Starscream sneered.

"But, I don't recall anyone who could put up with…I mean appreciate your…unique way of looking at things." Skyfire replied.

"Just come into the base. We'll have a little chat over some energon cubes." Starscream replied with a smirk.

"I'm spitting in his!" Bumblebee snickered.

Barely a minute went by before Skyfire landed in the base after Megatron gave him the co-ordinates. Bumblebee squeaked in fear when he saw the sheer size of the red and white Seeker. He hid behind the computer console and nobody blamed him; he barely came up much higher than Skyfire's knee. If the giant decided that Bumblebee was too much of a nuisance, he could very easily squash him flat. Starscream smirked as he looked up at his old "friend".

Skyfire looked past the other Decepticons and stared directly at Starscream. "So, is there a place where we can talk in private?" He asked.

Megatron chuckled. "If it's somewhere private you wish to talk, I'm only too happy to provide a room." He replied as he turned around and headed to the holding cells. "Bumblebee." He added.

"Yes sir?" Bumblebee asked as he poked his head out from behind the console.

"Divert all cameras away from the holding cells. And turn off all sound communications."

"Understood!" Bumblebee replied as he quickly set to work.

**Author's note:** Ooh! Skyfire is here! What will happen during the talk? Will Bumblebee get squashed? Is Starscream going to have a hissyfit on Skyfire's aft for leaving him all alone while he ran off with Bluestreak? Well, you'll just have to wait for the update to find out.


	22. Revealing

Chapter 22 Revealing

Skyfire followed Megatron to the holding cells and watched in amazement at how close Starscream was walking to the silver tyrant. Starscream had never dared to walk that close to anyone before; perhaps his old friend had changed a great deal since they had last met. Anything was possible with the smaller Seeker, he knew that from experience. When they arrived at the holding cells, he expected Megatron to leave them, but instead he stood in behind Starscream, almost like a body guard.

"I thought you wanted this to be a private discussion." Skyfire stated to Starscream as he eyed Megatron wearily.

"Starscream would have informed me of the topics discussed." Megatron replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while Starscream chuckled coldly.

"Very well." Skyfire replied, not wanting to get into an argument with the Decepticon leader. He gave Starscream a fake smile. "So, who is your new mate?" He asked, missing the almost blindingly obvious exchange between the two mechs.

"Well, I can tell you that he didn't bore me to death when we bonded." Starscream snickered.

Skyfire growled and bristled. "I bored you?" He demanded. "I wasn't the one who was crying because "you finally found someone who loved you"." He sneered.

"I loved you and you betrayed me!" Starscream snarled.

Skyfire snarled back. "Only because you left me alone to freeze in that iceberg!" He replied just as coldly. He barely heard the snarl that erupted from Megatron's vocalizer.

"You wandered off! You vanished off the radar! I had to search for you with my optics only for days!" Starscream shouted.

Skyfire snorted. "Well then, you should have had your optics checked. I should have stuck out in all that ice." He retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and exhaling air through his intakes.

"You are red and white; how exactly would you have stuck straight out in an environment of white?" Megatron asked coldly.

"And I was in the middle of a blizzard! But I found you didn't I? The others wanted to give up on you, but I revived you!" Starscream shouted, pain seeping through his words.

Skyfire snorted as he shook his head. "All you did was tell everyone else to increase the voltage on the machine that was reviving me." He stated coldly.

Megatron growled, surprising Skyfire yet again. "Shouldn't the fact that he was telling them to revive you be enough to convince you?" He demanded.

Starscream was nodding his head quickly, agreeing with whatever Megatron was saying. "They didn't want to waste our precious resources on reviving someone who had been frozen for millennia! I made them!" He added, almost sounding desperate.

Skyfire grinned to himself. Starscream was supposed to have another mate, yet here he was begging him to accept his claims that he had indeed saved him. He didn't believe him; he hadn't done anything to save him. The only reason that he had been revived was because the other Decepticons felt sorry for him for being in such a pitiful state. The Autobots had then offered him a better life, and consequently, a better mate.

Skyfire rolled his optics in response to Starscream's whining. "Don't start crying on me." He sneered. "I don't feel like mopping up your fragging tears."

"You don't deserve to live." Starscream growled. Skyfire watched with amusement as the smaller Seeker's wings hitched up behind him in fury and rage. It was a comical sight to behold since Starscream would have never been able to actually beat him.

Skyfire laughed coldly. "Starscream, I deserve to live far more than you do." He replied. "What good are you to anyone? So you're smart, whoopee slag. You don't know any emotion that would deem you worth of living with what you have."

"That's because you stripped them all away!" Starscream screamed. He could see the tears starting to build in the corner of the other's optics.

Skyfire shook his head while clucking his glossa in disproval. "Now, isn't that just like you, Starscream?" He asked. "Always blaming someone else for your mistakes."

"Well let me tell you something, _Jetfire_; it's about time you received your fate!" Starscream snarled as he started charging his null-rays.

Skyfire pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Starscream's head, making the red Seeker blanch. "Don't you mean yours?" He growled. "According to the other Autobots', you're supposed to be dead. Guess they were wrong." He could hear Megatron's growl and the tell-tale sounds of his fusion cannon powering up.

Starscream's spark began to pulsate irregularly from fear and stress as he stared up the barrel of Skyfire's gun. Megatron glanced once at Starscream before he turned on Skyfire. He blasted him back just as he went to fire off his own gun. With a cry of pain, he flew backwards and smashed into the ground on his back. He wasn't dead luckily, but something told him that it wasn't very far off.

"Oh how I wish it didn't have to come to this." Starscream sneered as he walked over to his downed body. "But I can't have you running around threatening my life while I'm carrying Megatron's sparkling."

Skyfire looked at his old mate in shock. "What? You're carrying Megatron's sparkling? You're mates? And since when can you carry a sparkling?!" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Starscream laughed.

Skyfire gawked at him. "We…we tried for years and never once did a sparkling come into being." He mumbled hoarsely before his optics flashed in rage. "Why should you get a sparkling?" He growled. "You certainly don't deserve one!"

"If I don't deserve one then why do I bear one?" Starscream asked as he stroked his cockpit lovingly.

"Freak accident." Skyfire growled as he lifted his gun up to point at Starscream's chest. "One that is easily corrected."

Before Skyfire could even pull the trigger on his gun, Megatron had emptied his fusion cannon into his chest, leaving a smoldering husk. His optics widened in disbelief before they faded away and his body collapsed to the ground the ash grey colour of death.

Starscream stared at the ember-strewn chest of his former lover as he panted in fear. Megatron wrapped his arms around his smaller mate and pulled him into his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"We're fine." Starscream replied as he shivered.

Megatron kissed his lover. "He won't bother you anymore." He whispered as Starscream pressed himself deeper into his body.

**Author's note:** Any that's the end of that chapter. I realize that Skyfire is horribly out of character in here, but that is an important part of our roleplay; the Autobots are not as nice as you would think. Anyways, that was mostly told from Skyfire's perspective, leaving out all the communications between Starscream and Megatron across their bond and what-not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a nice review before you leave.


	23. Names

Any names mentioned in the following chapter may turn up in other stories. This is just a basic collection of names said and written on the spot.

Chapter 23 Names

Megatron smiled as he nuzzled his mate. "So, you can sense our sparkling now, or am I looking too far into this?" He asked his mate gently.

"I can sense it." Starscream replied gently as he rubbed his head against his mate's chest.

Megatron sighed softly. He rubbed his mate's chest plate and chuckled. "Guess we'll have to watch what you do. Don't want the sparkling to pick up any of our bad habits." He teased as he nuzzled his face into his mate's shoulder. Starscream snickered as he kissed his mate's neck. Megatron kissed Starscream's neck before he sighed. "A name…it will need a name."

"It will all depend on the gender." Starscream replied evenly as he wrapped his arms around his mate's chest.

Megatron sighed. "I was never good at picking names. What would you name a mech or a femme?" He asked softly.

"It all depends."

"A mech?" Megatron asked. "What would you call him? And if he was a Seeker? Or a groundling?"

"Who's to say it's a mech?" Starscream asked.

"True, but stop avoiding the question." Megatron chuckled. "What would you call it?"

"It would all depend on what he or she looks like." Starscream replied matter-of-factly.

Megatron frowned at his mate's comment. "So you wouldn't come up with a name on the spot?" He asked. "Because, to be perfectly honest, Cosmicdust just entered my mind."

"Oblivion, Nexus, Solarian, Arak, Deyvos, Hexus." Starscream replied flicking his fingers in time to each name.

"You've had a while to think those names up." Megatron chuckled. "Firescream and Eternalscream." He murmured. "But then again, Swiftrain and Cloudmoon sound nice." Starscream nodded in agreement. "To be perfectly honest, my little Star, I don't think Oblivion would work very well. It's beautiful, but I don't think that the sparkling will appreciate us telling it its name is "nothing"."

"But in nothing there is imagination, which is everything." Starscream replied.

Megatron grinned. "Good point. A perfect femme name." He chuckled.

"Who said it was a femme name?" Starscream retorted with a frown.

Megatron blinked slightly; it had sounded like a femme's name to him. "Well…I'm sure it would make a good mech's name too! I just…you know…figured that the way you worded it…it sounded like a femme's name." He replied hurriedly, afraid that he had just offended his mate.

"Did I now?" Starscream chuckled.

"Well, yes. "Out of nothing comes imagination" and everything…it sounded like you were talking about a femme!" He stated hurriedly. Starscream huffed, enjoying the near state of panic he was sending Megatron into. Megatron stammered several times, trying to come up with another apology, before he sighed. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I didn't mean to offend you." He added as he rubbed his head against Starscream's and sighed again.

"I was kidding." Starscream chuckled.

"Oh." Megatron replied in embarrassment.

He nuzzled his face into Starscream's neck to try to hide his slowly reddening face. He didn't see Starscream's smile as the smaller mech reached up and stroked his helm. Megatron buried his face deeper into his mate's neck as he felt his face heating up even more and unintentionally earning a gasp from the Seeker.

"I love you." Starscream whispered as his wings folded down against his back.

Megatron smiled. "I love you too, Starscream." He replied. 'Oh good.' He thought to himself. 'He thinks it's nothing more than a loving nuzzle. Thank Primus!'

'_I heard that.'_ Starscream laughed over their bond.

Megatron froze in horror. _'Slag.'_ He squeaked in an unnaturally high "voice". _'Slag. Double slag. Slag. Slag. Slag. Slag. Slag.'_ Starscream chuckled as he listened to his mate curse. Megatron forced a weak chuckle to leave his vocalizer before he buried his face even deeper into Starscream neck as his face began to burn in mortification.

"It's ok." Starscream cooed as he patted Megatron's helm.

Megatron mumbled incoherently into Starscream's neck. "Sure, sure. You're not the one who keeps saying stupid things."

"True." Starscream snickered.

Megatron let out a small growl before he reached up and pinched Starscream's wings. Starscream shrieked and pulled himself out of his mate's embrace. He stood there trembling as he stared at Megatron in surprise.

Megatron grinned slightly. "Opps, thought that was something else." He chirped innocently.

"That really hurt!" Starscream cried as tears sprang to his optics.

Megatron frowned at his mate. "Come here." He stated as he grabbed Starscream's wing a little too roughly.

Starscream winced; the only time Megatron had ever grabbed him like that was when he was about to receive a vicious beating. He wasn't sure what he had done to enrage his mate to that point, but he hadn't meant to. He hoped Megatron wouldn't hurt him so badly that their sparkling died. Megatron pulled him in close to his chest. He frowned when he saw the dent he had left in the red and white wing.

"Frag. I need to control my strength a little more." He murmured before he kissed his mate's helm. Starscream looked up at him and smiled weakly, relieved that Megatron hadn't been planning on beating him. Megatron quickly took note of the weak smile and his optic ridges furrowed. "Did you…did you think I was going to beat you?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Starscream replied as he hung his head.

"Starscream," he murmured as he kissed his mate's helm, "I wouldn't hurt you. You should now that."

"Old habits die hard I guess." Starscream replied.

Megatron chuckled. "Old habits die hard." He agreed. "But things are different now. I won't harm you...unless you do something really dumb...like jump in front of a bullet." He added before he kissed his helm.

"You know I'd _never_ do that." Starscream laughed.

Megatron nuzzled his mate's neck. "Good to know." He replied softly.

"Oh really?"

"Of course." Megatron murmured around a purr.

"Why so?" Starscream asked as he nuzzled his mate back.

Megatron chuckled. "Simple; at least I know what you are least likely to do. That way I can protect you better." He murmured.

"But you always ridiculed me for my cowardice." Starscream stated with a pout.

Megatron pulled his head away from Starscream's neck and looked down into his optics. "Considering that you are carrying, it would be out of protection to your sparkling, not cowardice." He replied softly as he ran his hand along his lover's face. Smiled as he felt his face-plate going red. Megatron grinned. "Embarrassed?" He asked as he brought his face closer to his mate's. He left his lips just brushing the Seeker's, teasing him.

"No." Starscream lied.

"Your face-plate would say otherwise." He teased as he brushed his lips against the smaller Seeker's.

"Ok, maybe a little." Starscream confessed.

"A little?" Megatron whispered. "Are you sure?" He asked as he brushed his lips against the Seeker, still waiting for a response. Starscream shrugged, wondering how far he could lead him on. Megatron grinned to himself. "Pity." He purred as he pulled away from Starscream. "A real pity." He stated as he turned his back to his mate. He grinned. What would the Seeker's reaction be?

"What do you mean "pity"?" Starscream asked as he rushed over to his mate.

Megatron grinned as he kept his back to Starscream. "Oh, I just thought that if you were so badly embarrassed that you would need a kiss to make you feel better." He replied. "Guess I was wrong."

"I never said that! What gave you that idea?" Starscream begged.

Megatron chuckled. "Well, if you aren't embarrassed you don't need a kiss." He replied.

"I never said that!" Starscream shrieked.

Megatron chuckled. "Well, you never said you were either." He replied. He hoped he wasn't getting Starscream too upset. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Starscream hang his head. Megatron spun around quickly and crushed his mate to his mate in a tight hug. "Upset?" He asked softly, a knowing grin playing across his face. "Allow me to make it all better." He purred before he kissed his mate. Starscream gave a triumphant smile into the kiss. Megatron smiled back. _'Don't think you've won, my little Star.'_ He murmured. _'You're a long way from winning.'_

'_Winning what?'_ Starscream asked.

'_Getting me to kiss you.'_ He purred as his hands found their way to Starscream's wings. _'I was planning on kissing you anyways. Except the plan was to catch you off guard.'_

"I don't think fondling my wings would be the best choice of action." Starscream stated as he pointed to his spark.

Megatron pouted. "Right." He agreed as he released Starscream's wing. "That's going to take a while to stop doing."

Starscream chuckled. "It'll only be awhile before it's fully grown."

Megatron nodded. "It'll take what? 8 weeks?" He asked. "I think I heard someone say that once. Of course it varies with each Transformer."

"Nine. Nine weeks." Starscream corrected.

Megatron smiled. "Nine weeks...then we will have to care for a sparkling." He murmured as he rubbed his mate's chest plate. "Hopefully by then we will be on Cybertron."

"Hopefully." He stated. "But we've been banished from Cybertron. What if they don't take too kindly to our returning?"

Megatron frowned. "I still have some forces on Cybertron." He replied softly. "They can create a small opening in the Autobots' security grid and give us time to get through." He stated. "And perhaps by then Professor Sumdac will have the space bridge up and running."

"Good, because I don't want to have to raise a sparkling on Charr." Starscream sighed.

Megatron growled lowly. "Agreed. That waste of a planet you never provide enough energy to produce a healthy sparkling." He growled.

"I can't believe them. Banishing us to Charr! How cold can they be? The harsh weather, the rapid weather change, the dangerous terrain, and it barely produces any Energon!" he cried.

"I think that was the point." Megatron replied as he stroked Starscream's cheek reassuringly. "The poor conditions meant that very few Decepticons would survive."

"But they did. Kind of a buzz-kill, eh?" He laughed.

Megatron chuckled softly. "It won't be long before Cybertron falls." He whispered. "The Autobots won't be able to withstand us, not when we can duplicate their space bridge."

"And we modified it." Starscream added proudly.

Megatron nodded. "Yes." He replied. "And once Cybertron is ours, our sparkling can grow up without complications from those Autobots." He added before he frowned. "Um, who's going to build the protoform body?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing." He stated. "I'm the closest thing to a medic that we have, and I don't know a thing about how to build a protoform."

Megatron frowned. "This...this is not good." He murmured. His com-link crackled to life.

"Megatron sir." Blitzwing stated. "Ve have found a couple of mechs that do not appear to be Autobot or Decepticon. What do you want us to do vith dem?" He asked.

Megatron frowned. "I will meet these new mechs to decide." He replied. "Make sure they don't go anywhere." He added before he cut the link.

"Should I come?" Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded. "Yes, you should." He replied before he kissed his mate's helm. "Come on." He added before he headed towards the Command Center.

**Author's note:** Finished. Finally, I don't know why it takes me so long to type these chapters up for this story! Maybe I'm afraid of some slash-hater to start flaming my story…anyways, the names that were stated in the chapter have the possibility to turn up in other stories (and of course later in this one for one special name). I hope this chapter amused you. Who are the mechs that Blitzwing found? Stick around!


	24. Meeting the New Decepticons

Chapter 24 Meeting the New Decepticons

Starscream followed behind Megatron closely. Who had Blitzwing brought back to the base and why? It wasn't something that occurred often since Blitzwing preferred to shoot anyone that wasn't a Decepticon, or sometimes he would; it all depended on what mood he was in. As they reached the cavern that served as the Command center, Megatron stopped and lifted an optic ridge.

"Ooh! Spacey! Echo!" One of the two mechs laughed. His alt mode appeared to be an Earth cement mixer, if the barrel on his back was any indication.

Megatron shook his head. "We're doomed." Starscream sighed behind him.

Megatron nodded as he walked into the Command center. "Oh...wow...he's big." One of the robots stated.

Megatron snorted slightly. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mixmaster and this here is mah pal Scrapper." The robot who had shouted "echo" replied.

Starscream looked at the two new Transformers curiously. How had they been created? Their optics were yellow meaning that they were neutral, but every neutral knew who Megatron and the Decepticons were, so why were they here? Could they have been created from a fragment of the Allspark, just as it had kept him alive? Megatron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was because he tilted his head.

"So, you building something?" Mixmaster asked.

"Indeed. A space bridge." Megatron replied as he motioned to Sumdac to bring up the blueprint.

"Nice." Mixmaster commented with a whistle. "But you're gunna need more materials."

Megatron froze slightly. "You know what will be needed?" He asked.

"And how much?" Starscream added as he stepped up beside him.

Mixmaster and Scrapper laughed. "Oh, you two are funny." Mixmaster stated. "Yup. Tell you what, we'll get the supplies and build this baby for you." He stated.

'_That's an idea.'_

'_Perhaps they could build the protoform for us as well?'_

"When you return there is another project I wish to speak to you about." Megatron added as the two mechs turned to leave.

"No problem." Mixmaster replied. "Give us a couple hours and we should have all the materials...at least to get some of the project done."

"Very well. We wish you the best of luck." Starscream stated.

Mixmaster nodded before he and Scrapper transformed and left the base. Megatron turned to Blitzwing and lifted an optic ridge. "How exactly did you come across them?" He asked.

"Yeah, seriously." Starscream added. "They looked like you picked them up off the side of the road or out of a scrap heap."

Blitzwing looked away. "I vas trying to haul a large load of supplies up a hill...and I almost was squashed against a wall when the stupid thing decided to slide backwards. They stopped it." He replied.

Megatron tried not to laugh. "They saved you?" Starscream asked.

Blitzwing nodded. "In a vay." He replied. He turned his head towards Megatron. "Vhat is the project that you vish to discuss with them?" He asked.

"That is none of your concern, Blitzwing." Megatron replied coldly.

'_We'll have to tell them sooner or later.'_ Starscream stated over their bond.

'_Telling them that we were bonded was uncomfortable. Telling them that you are carrying a sparkling will not be easy.' _Megatron replied._ 'But, you can tell them if you want to. Probably end up giving Bumblebee nightmares.'_

'_Hah. Well, then you explain to them why in nine months, there will be a sparkling scurrying about the base.'_

'_You're telling them.' _Megatron stated._ 'There is no way in the Pit that I'm saying that. I already told them about our bonding; you can tell them about the sparkling.'_

Starscream sighed as he activated his com-link and buzzed everyone into the room. Bumblebee came in sipping on a cube of energon. Megatron was slightly surprised because they stored everything up on really high shelves that most of the other mechs had a hard time accessing.

"How did you manage to get that?" Megatron asked the smaller mech.

"Um, stood on a couple of chairs." Bumblebee replied.

Megatron chuckled as he shot Blitzwing a glance. "You have better balance than most of the other mechs." He stated.

"Where are Lugnut, Shockwave, and Blackarachnia?" Starscream hissed.

"What's the deal, Starscream?" Blackarachnia asked as she walked into the room.

"Why is it that you called us instead of Lord Megatron?" Lugnut demanded as he walked in beside Shockwave.

'_Please tell me it's just a coincidence that they walked in together.'_ Megatron groaned.

Starscream let out a cat-call over their bond. "Because he was already here." Starscream sneered. "Anyways, I've called you all here to tell you something. Eventually you would have figured it out for yourselves, but to save you from freaking out, I'm going to say it now."

Bumblebee cocked his head as he took another sip of his energon. "What? You're carrying?" He asked in a joking fashion.

"Bingo." Starscream replied.

Bumblebee's optics widened in horror before he spit his energon up, spraying the assembly in energon.

"Eww." Megatron commented as he wiped the energon off his arm.

Lugnut and Shockwave were staring at them in shock, their mouths hanging open. Or rather Lugnut's mouth was hanging open since Shockwave didn't have one. Blitzwing changed to his Random face and raced over to Starscream.

He placed his head against the other Seeker's chest and was quiet. "I don't hear anything." He commented.

"That's because it's still developing." Starscream growled, not enjoying Blitzwing's head anywhere near his chest and spark.

Blitzwing laughed. "Aww! We're going to have a sparkling running around! YAH!" He cried as he bounced from one foot to another clapping his hands.

Bumblebee looked at Blitzwing. "That is a new form of creepy." He stated.

Blitzwing turned to Bumblebee. "No you like it!" He laughed.

"Correction. THAT is creepy."

"What's creepy?" Starscream asked.

"Him bouncing around like that." Bumblebee replied.

"That's actually a common occurrence here." Starscream replied as he tilted his head as Blitzwing continued bouncing.

Bumblebee shook his head. "I'm gunna have to get used to that." He sighed.

Blitzwing grinned as he walked over and picked Bumblebee up. "He's so cute!"

"HELP!"

Starscream cackled as Blitzwing cooed and hugged Bumblebee. "A little help, please?" When Bumblebee realized that no one was moving he tried to wiggle out of Blitzwing's arms. "Please put me down."

"Nope." Blitzwing replied as he walked out of the Command center. Everyone could hear Bumblebee shouting for help still.

"You can handle it!" Starscream called after them.

"Thanks! I'll remember that!" Bumblebee shouted over Blitzwing's cackle.

"My lord." Shockwave asked as he stepped forward. "Why would you have a sparkling at such a critical stage in the war?"

"I think the better question would be "why wouldn't he"." Starscream replied with a sneer.

Shockwave growled. "We cannot possibly look after a sparkling while there are battles going on!" He snarled.

Megatron growled slightly as he moved Starscream behind him incase Shockwave or Lugnut decided to attack.

"I can." Starscream snarled.

Shockwave snorted. "Some warrior you are." He sneered.

Blackarachnia snorted. "Why do you want a bratty little sparkling running around underfoot anyways?" She demanded.

'_I think they are jealous.'_ Megatron cooed over the bond. Starscream puffed his chest out proudly as he smiled.

"What are you so proud about?" Blackarachnia demanded.

"What's _not_ to be proud of? I'm gorgeous, smart, fast, high-ranking, and best of all: I'm carrying around the leader of the Decepticons' sparkling." He stated.

Blackarachnia blinked several times. A somewhat hurt look crossed her face for half a second before she scuffed. "Oh yah." She hissed. "Carrying around some high ranking officer's sparkling is _so_ impressive." She sneered.

"It is." He smirked.

Blackarachnia snorted. "Oh puhlease!" She sneered. "It isn't impressive to carry a sparkling around." She replied. "Anyone can do that."

"No they can't." Starscream growled.

Blackarachnia snorted again. "Everyone is capable of carrying a sparkling attached to their spark." She replied coldly. "It's just that few ever really accomplish that."

"You speak lies, femme. I'm a scientist; I should know." Starscream snorted.

Blackarachnia stood there fuming. "Fine then!" She spat. "What are the special conditions that a sparkling carrier has to have?!" She snarled.

"The carrier needs to be a femme or capable of carrying a spark. The sparks in question also have to be compatible." Starscream replied.

Shockwave chuckled. "Is there something you're not telling us Starscream?" He asked. "If the spark has to be female, why are you carrying a spark?"

"Busted." Blackarachnia mocked.

"I said "or compatible"!"

"Sure. That's what you want us to believe." Blackarachnia taunted.

Starscream stuck his glossa out at the femme while Megatron chuckled behind him. "Inform me when the two mechs return." He stated before he nudged Starscream back into the hallway and towards their room. Starscream sighed. "Don't worry about them." Megatron stated gently. "They'll get what's coming to them." He added as he opened the door to their room.

"What do you mean by that?" Starscream asked.

Megatron smiled as he pulled Starscream close to him and closed the door behind him. "If they ever try to touch you, they will pay dearly for it. No one touches my mate or sparkling and lives to tell about it." He purred before he kissed his mate. Starscream returned the kiss proudly. Megatron smiled before he pulled away. "What do you think it will be?" He asked. "Seeker or groundling?"

"Well, since we are both Seekers, I'd have to say Seeker." He replied.

Megatron nodded. "Good point." He replied. He smiled as he rubbed his mate's chest plate. "It is going to be nice to have something to show for the outcome of this war." He murmured. "Everyone will see that this war was to change the future of the next generations."

"Things will be better then." Starscream breathed.

Megatron nodded. "Much better." He murmured.

"Good." Starscream chirped. "It's getting late, let's call it a night."

Megatron nodded as he led his mate over to the bed before kissing his helm. _'I love you, Starscream.'_

'_I love you too.'_ Starscream purred in return.

Megatron smiled before he lied down on the bed. Starscream hopped down beside him and snuggled up against his chest. He stroked his mate's helm before he offlined his optics and drifted into recharge.

**Author's note:** Can you guess the newest pairing? And I wonder what the sparkling's name is going to be? Can you guess? What will happen to Bumblebee now that Blitzwing has him? Stick around to find out! Please leave a review before you leave! Thanks!


	25. Unimaginable Pain

Chapter 23 Unimaginable Pain

Chapter 23 Unimaginable Pain

On the other side of the base, Bumblebee fidgeted as Blitzwing played with his horns. "Ok, why are you obsessing over my horns?" He demanded. When Blitzwing ignored him and continued playing with his horns he started wiggling. "Would you let me go?" He almost begged. Still, the triple-changer ignored him, so he started wiggling harder.

"Oh stop squirming." Blitzwing stated calmly.

Bumblebee glared back at Blitzwing. "Well sorry for being a little uncomfortable!" He snapped. "I'm not use to someone playing with my horns."

"I can't help it, they're just…there." Blitzwing replied.

Bumblebee grumbled. "Well, could you stop playing with them?" He demanded. "I don't like the sensation I'm getting from that!" His optics widened when he realized what he had confessed. "Opps."

Blitzwing let out a small chuckle. "I've never met a mech who felt zat in his horns."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Not many Transformers have horns." He replied. "Or at least, none like mine."

"True." Blitzwing agreed.

While Blitzwing continued to stroke and play with Bumblebee's horns, Starscream had woken up with the sudden urge to replenish his energy levels. He shifted out from beside his mate, waking Megatron up in the process.

"You ok?" He asked softly as he looked up at his mate.

"I'm just hungry." Starscream chuckled.

Megatron nodded with a smile. "Ah, yes. The downside to carrying a sparkling; you need to ingest energon more often." He murmured gently.

"I'll be back." Starscream stated gently as he turned to leave the room.

Megatron nodded before he placed his head back on the bed. "Be careful." He yawned as he powered his optics down.

"I will." Starscream laughed as he turned and started walking towards the mess hall. Megatron smiled before he slipped back into recharge, his hand resting where Starscream's body usually was.

Starscream made it to the mess hall without any incident. He grabbed a few cubes, drinking one down quickly, before he turned to return to his room. He could almost hear the happy twitter of satisfaction inside his helm and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. He was completely oblivious to the red optic stalking him in the darkness. A noise sounded behind him and he turned to investigate, sipping casually on another energon cube. His optics widened in horror and the energon cube slipped from his hand to land with a loud crash, shattering upon impact. The optic was barely three feet away from his face. He backed up only to find himself up against a wall. He slid down to the ground with a weak whimper.

'_What's wrong?'_ Megatron's groggily voice asked through their bond.

'_It's Lugnut!'_ Starscream cried out in terror.

'_Frag!'_ Megatron replied before his spark started to get closer to him.

Starscream's focus was brought back to the real world when a large cannon was placed against his chest. "Oh Primus, don't!" He shrieked in terror before hiding his face.

Lugnut growled. "By destroying you Lord Megatron will be freed from whatever mind control you have him under." He stated coldly.

"Can't you just get over yourself?!" Starscream growled.

Lugnut snorted. "This is not concerning I, traitor." He snapped. "Our glorious leader needs to be liberated from whatever you have done to him." He stated before he started charging his gun. "Prepare to say "good-bye"."

Starscream felt tears stream down his face in pure terror just as Megatron burst into the mess hall. "LUGNUT!" He snarled. Starscream gasped. A weight had been lifted; he and his sparkling would survive. Megatron walked over to Lugnut, who was still charging his gun. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Lugnut began to pull the trigger on his gun. "Saving you, sir." He replied.

'_Starscream, move!'_ Megatron shouted to his mate as he moved to grab the gun a moment too slow. An explosion rocked the room and Megatron felt his spark stop beating in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked as he snapped his head up.

"Let's go!" Blitzwing shouted, his anger face currently taking control. He grabbed Bumblebee without even thinking very much about it and started heading to the mess hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream lay on the ground panting, his optics closed. Megatron stood there frozen before he grabbed Lugnut by the throat. "You...dirty...good-for-nothing...slagger!" He snarled as he tore each of Lugnut's limbs off. "I warned you that if you attempted to harm him I would kill you!" He tossed Lugnut's body aside and raced to his mate's side. "Starscream?" He murmured softly as he touched his mate's face. Starscream opened his optic shutters and Megatron sighed in relief. "You ok?" He asked. He frowned in worry as Starscream remained silent. "Starscream?" He asked again. _'Tell me you're alright.'_

Starscream turned his head to look at his right wing. Only a few shards of metal and loose, sparking wires were left where his wing use to be. Energon was escaping quickly, smearing the ground beneath it a rich lavender colour. Megatron knew that the wound was hurting his mate, but he was relieved that it was the only injury that he had.

"Hang on a minute." He murmured as he placed the Key near Starscream's chest plate. When the metal shifted to reveal the slot that would allow the power of the Allspark to flow through his circuits, he placed it in and watched as his mate's wing was healed entirely. "There, good as new." He stated. Starscream stared at it blankly and Megatron's fear increased slightly. _'What's wrong?'_ He asked as he caressed his mate's cheek.

Bumblebee gave Blitzwing's chest a small shove. "We should leave." He murmured. Blitzwing nodded and quickly left the room.

"It's dead." Starscream stated flatly.

Megatron's spark stopped pulsing. "What?" He whispered, even though he knew all too well what his mate meant.

Starscream stared ahead blankly. "The stress was too much for her to handle at such an early stage in her development." He stated, no emotion present in his face or voice.

Megatron fell onto his aft as his legs gave out. "S-s-she?" He squeaked. "It." Megatron's face constricted in pain as a tear slid down his face. He couldn't finish his sentence; the pain in his spark was too much to bear. His first sparkling, not even a day into its development, had just been killed. Not only was it his sparkling, but it had been a femme. A femme…he had almost had a daughter.

"She said that she was sorry that she had to leave you, and that she'll be waiting to meet us in the Well of All Sparks. She said that she would look forward to meeting her brave father." He stated, tears streaming from his optics.

Megatron choked back his tears with a sorrowful laugh. "Was she talking about me or you?" He asked softly. He wiped his tears away before he pulled his mate close to him. "Frag." He snarled. "I shouldn't have let you come here alone. What was I thinking?!"

"She was talking about you." Starscream replied flatly.

Megatron smiled weakly. "You are brave as well, my little Star." He murmured. "You are very brave."

"I wonder what she would have been like? She seemed sweet." Starscream stated, still lacking any emotion.

Megatron nodded. "She did." He murmured. He could sense that Starscream felt hollow over the loss and he prayed that his mate wasn't blaming himself for the loss. Who could have predicted this? He turned to Lugnut's twitching body as the scum groaned in pain. 'I'll kill him.' He thought to himself. 'I'll fragging kill him for this!'

Starscream dragged himself over to Lugnut, his optics staring ahead of him blankly. "Why did you kill my sparkling?" He asked calmly, a strangely empty smile on his face.

Lugnut grunted. "That wasn't my intended outcome." He replied hoarsely. "But, we are having a hard enough time looking after all the mechs and femme in the base. How are we supposed to care for a carrying mech and a sparkling later on?" He demanded.

Megatron bit back his snarl of anger as the taste of unprocessed energon filled his mouth. "That's it? That's why you killed her? Because there wasn't enough room?" Starscream laughed coldly. "If it wasn't your intention, why was the barrel aimed at my spark?"

Lugnut shook his head slightly. "I wanted you dead." He replied. "The sparkling could have been removed and given to a donor." He replied. "But there wasn't enough time for that. So, it had to go too, as company."

Starscream laid hid head on Lugnut's chest. "I can hear your spark pulsing." He stated with a hollow voice.

"So?" Lugnut asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to miss the sound of her spark next to mine." Starscream replied.

Lugnut snorted. "You said so yourself that she wasn't far enough along to hear anything." He spat.

"You're right, I guess. But, I could hear it in my mind." He stated with a smile. "Such a beautiful sound too; almost like she was singing to me."

Lugnut growled. "Sure, sure." He sneered.

"She would have been beautiful." Starscream murmured.

Megatron turned away as the energon still in his fuel tanks rushed past his lips. He coughed as his body tried to get rid of everything in him. He didn't know what had caused him to expel his fuel, but he had a slight feeling it was the loss of his daughter. Megatron wiped the leftover energon away from his mouth. Frag he hated throwing up, it always burnt his throat like there was no tomorrow. He felt the Allspark fragments burn slightly in his subspace and he suddenly blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_You ok?'_ A small voice asked him, seeming to come from all directions at once, yet he strangely didn't feel overwhelmed by it.

'**What? Where…where am I?'** He asked, his voice echoing strangely around him.

'_Unconscious, but you're ok. Primus said I was allowed to talk to you, before I actually had to stay.'_ The small voice replied with a gentle giggle.

'**You're…you're a femme.'** He murmured.

'_Yup. Do you love me?'_ The femme voice asked.

He was confused for a moment, until something clicked in his mind. **'You're…you're my sparkling?'**

'_Uh huh.'_

'**Then there are no words to describe my love.'** He replied gently.

'_Thank you. I can't wait to meet you. I really am sorry I had to leave. I was just in a lot of pain so Primus told me to come with him. I told my other daddy that I'd see him in the Well of All Sparks.'_

**'****Starscream told me that. What...what would your name have been?'** He asked.

_'__I never really thought about it. But, I did like Oblivion. It sounded pretty.'_ She replied.

**'****Then you are Oblivion.'** He replied with a chuckle.

_'__I have to go now. Bye! I love you so much Daddy.'_ The voice, now dubbed Oblivion, chirped.

**'****I love you too...Oblivion.'** He murmured in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron came to with a soft smile on his face. He had the fleeting feeling of tiny hands touching his face and a happy giggle that he knew for sure was from his daughter. As quickly as it had occurred, it faded away. "Oblivion," he murmured softly, "you would have been a beautiful femme." He smiled sadly as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Tears crept down his face.

"Take a look for yourself." He heard his mate state.

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT, THANK YOU!" Lugnut shouted.

Megatron would have growled, but a small giggle that echoed in his mind made him stop. He hung onto it, playing it over and over in his mind until he had recorded it entirely before storing it away in his memory files to share with Starscream later. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and let a broken sob pass his lips.

"You are as blind as I thought." Starscream stated somewhere to his left.

Megatron stood up shakily before he walked over to his mate. "Leave him Starscream." He stated softly. "He isn't worth of your time."

"I want him to live." Starscream said. "I want him to live knowing that he killed my sparkling."

Megatron nodded. "You're right. He doesn't deserve an easy escape into the Well of All Sparks." He stated as he bent down and repaired Lugnut with the Key, but kept his energy levels low. He took Starscream's hand gently and stood up. "Come on." He whispered softly. Starscream pulled himself up weakly, lacking the will to even stand. Megatron led Starscream out of the mesh hall and to their quarters. He held him close to his chest the whole way, sensing that his mate needed a lot of comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee shifted as he leant against Blitzwing. "Do you…what do you think happened?" He asked sadly.

Blitzwing's arms tightened around him before he felt him kiss his helm gently. "I don't want to know." He replied, his calm persona in control.

"He looked so lost." Bumblebee murmured. He shook his head as tears crept down his face. He buried his face into Blitzwing's chest. "Primus! Something horrible must have happened!" Blitzwing nodded, running a hand over the smaller mech's helm, trying to comfort the yellow mech to the best of his ability. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to keep doing it; Bumblebee wouldn't be able to survive for long in the army if he was unable to overcome the horrors that occurred during the war.


	26. Visits from Beyond

Chapter 26 Visits From Beyond

Chapter 26 Visits From Beyond

When Megatron was sure the door was closed behind him before embraced his mate and lifted his head up to look at him. "Starscream?" He asked softly. Starscream seemed to stare through him into nothingness. "Starscream?" He murmured gently. When he didn't get a response from his mate, he frowned. "There is something you need to hear." He stated gently as he opened his mate's cockpit.

Starscream shook his head. "No." He said flatly, putting a hand on Megatron's.

Megatron gave his mate a surprised look. "What?" He asked, not thinking that Starscream would have rejected him.

"I just want to be left alone right now. I'm sorry." Starscream replied, his voice flat and lacking.

Megatron deflated; how could he have been so stupid as to think that Starscream would want to do anything that had to do with his sparkling? "Oh...ok. If that's what you need." He replied softly as he closed his mate's chest plate. "Forgive me if I...hurt you for guessing that you needed me at the moment." He added before he walked over to the bed and lay down.

'_I do need you.'_ Starscream whispered gently over their bond.

'_You said you wanted to be alone.' _Megatron replied softly._ 'I will respect that. You would have grown closer to her than I ever would have in those 9 weeks. It will hit you far harder than it would I. I am sorry.'_

Starscream nodded, no doubt trying his best to keep his emotions from flooding their bond. He could already feel his pain and sorrow leaking through the weak block that he had placed around his spark, and he wanted to kill himself. Why had he allowed himself to go back into recharge? Why hadn't he gotten up with his mate? He knew that Lugnut had wanted Starscream dead! Why hadn't he gone with him to protect him?!

He powered down his optics, hating himself for everything. He wanted to make it look like he had gone back into recharge, just to give Starscream some privacy. Although, the chances were slim that he would actually be able to go back into recharge at all. His spark was heavy with grief and guilt, knowing full well that he would have easily prevented this from happening.

Starscream slid down into the corner of the room, his spark heavy and empty. She was just gone and it felt so strange. He wasn't even aware that there had been a change in his spark at such an early stage in her development, but now he knew that he had been aware of her the whole time. A part of his mind had felt her there, sleeping within the recesses of his subconscious, patiently waiting for the day she would be protoformed. But now…now that would never happen. He would never see her grow, never see her smile, laugh, cry, ask for affection that would have been so willingly given, or even, as much as he knew he would hate that moment when it would have occurred, watch her wander off with her mate, her optics focused solely on their face and not even aware of the world around her. Nothing that a parent should have gotten the chance to see. He would NEVER be able to hold his daughter. He ran his hand down his cockpit and smiled sadly as he began to hum a lullaby that he would have sung to her. After a minute, his voice cracked, a spark-wrenching sob forcing its way past his lips.

Megatron sat up, tired of his charade. _'Are you alright?'_ He asked softly. _'I know I shouldn't have only been pretending to be in recharge but…I wanted to make sure that you are ok. I love you so much, Starscream, and I know how much this must be hurting you.'_

'_I miss her so much!'_ Starscream cried as his head fell back and another anguished cry escaped his vocal processors.

Megatron rushed over to Starscream and pulled his mate close to his chest. "Ssh." He whispered as he rocked back and forth. "I know. I know." He murmured. "At least you got to know her somewhat right?"

"I wish I could have witnessed her growing up!" He sobbed into his mate's chest.

Megatron nodded as a tear slid down his cheek. "As do I." He murmured. "Starscream, I'm not sure if this is a good idea anymore, but I think you need to hear something."

"What is it?" The smaller Seeker asked as he looked up into his optics.

Megatron smiled softly. "I…I heard her, Starscream." He whispered. "She hadn't really left yet. She wanted to meet me and just before she left I managed to record her giggle." He added as a tear crept down his face. "I…I'm willing to let you listen to it." He murmured as he kissed his lover's helm.

Starscream nodded his head vigorously; he wanted to hear the only sound that they could ever have of their daughter. Megatron smiled softly as he opened both of their chest plates and pulled Starscream close to him and connect their sparks. He quickly brought up the sound-clip of Oblivion's giggle and played it.

'_She called herself Oblivion because she thought the name sounded pretty.'_ He added softly.

Tear fell from Starscream's widened optics. He couldn't believe it; Megatron had managed to record her before she faded away forever. He copied the giggle as quickly as he could, storing it away in his own memory files; there was no way in the Pit that he was letting this last shred of proof that he had indeed had a sparkling slip away from him. The innocents that the giggle had displayed, he loved it. Oh, how he wished that she could have giggled like that all the time after she had been protoformed.

Megatron rubbed his mate's back. _'You ok?'_ He asked. _'I'm sorry if this only made things worse.' _Starscream smiled up at him and shook his head gently as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Megatron smiled in relief. _'I have no clue if this will help but, she may meet up with your family in the Well of All Sparks, right?'_

Starscream looked away, not liking to be reminded of the place. "Perhaps." He replied.

Megatron frowned. "I just made it worse, didn't I?" He asked softly. Starscream shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" He asked as he caressed his mate's face.

"It's all so…sad." He replied.

Megatron nodded as he continued to frown. "I'm guessing that Blackfire never told you about her first sparked?" He asked softly.

"What?" Starscream asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side and looked up at his mate. "I knew my brother Sunstorm."

Megatron sighed softly. "There should have been three of you." He replied. "Her first time...it never made it past its first week. Medics said it had a weak spark; I think something else happened. Blackfire never did get over it. She always said she could still hear its giggle no matter where she went. She thought she's never have sparklings; Sunstorm sure proved her wrong. He started out as "weak" as the first one, but he pulled through." He sighed. "She always said that maybe her first one was Primus' way of saying that everyone has to learn to get back on their feet, shake off the dust, and try again." He smiled. "Use to hear her talking to the sparkling. Middle of the night, Northstar always woke up and heard her whispering to it. He never heard a thing, but she believed that it was right there, always watching out as a guardian angel...more specifically yours." Starscream felt tears prick his optics and Megatron smiled softly before nuzzling him. "I know it's hard to think about. Blackfire never liked to talk about it that much and I understand why; it's never easy to lose a child." He stated. "But, she always said she saw a blue and yellow sparkling floating by you no matter where you where. She called him Tidus for some reason. Does the name sound familiar?" He asked.

"Tidus…Tidus…you know, the name does sound familiar, I just can't place it." Starscream replied.

"Take your time." He chuckled gently.

Starscream suddenly shrieked as he felt the all too familiar burning sensation in his chest. It seared through his spark, almost like molten lava, and he felt a small piece of his spark bulge out from the original mass. It all happened in the span of a few seconds but he knew what had happened this time; his spark had split again.

Megatron winced and pulled away quickly. "Starscream?" He asked. "You ok?" He added as the burning sensation died down in his chest.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Starscream cried as he stood up and stumbled backwards onto the recharge bed. His head fell forward into his hands as he began to sob.

Megatron sat down beside his mate and hugged him tightly. "Starscream?" He asked softly.

"WHY NOW?!" He cried into his mate's chest.

Megatron made a soft hushing noise as he stroked his mate's back. "Starscream, what's wrong?" He asked, sensing his mate's distraught but was unable to understand its origins; he hadn't felt Starscream's spark split.

Starscream opened his cockpit, revealing another small, white speck on his spark. Megatron couldn't fight back his smile. "Another one." He murmured. A tear crept down his face before a small giggle raced through his mind. He froze; he hadn't accessed his memory files. He paused as Starscream started sobbing harder. He pulled the smaller Seeker closer to him as he gently closed his cockpit. "Starscream, ssh, ssh," he cooed softly. "It's ok."

"I'm not ready yet!" He screamed as he beat his hand pathetically against Megatron's chest.

Megatron held his sparkmate close to him. "Were we ready the first time?" He asked softly. "You know as well as I that it isn't our choice if a sparkling is sparked or not."

_He can handle it. Primus says it's his way of saying sorry._

Starscream sent Megatron a wave of anguish which made him hold the smaller Seeker closer to his chest. "Starscream," he murmured as he kissed his lover's helm.

_Daddy, he'll pull through. He's just…in pain. Once this one starts to develop and starts talking to him, he'll feel better. Primus said so._

"Why does everything go wrong?!" Starscream wailed. "First Oblivion dies, now this one will surely die from my despair!"

Megatron took Starscream's face gently in his hands. "This one will not die because you are in despair." He stated sternly. "It is expected that you are pinning for the sparkling that will never be born."

_Primus wouldn't have given him another sparkling if he thought it would just die again. He's not stupid._

"What does that mean?" Starscream cried as he beat his fist weakly against Megatron.

Megatron smiled softly. "You're missing your sparkling. She was a part of you. It's ok to miss her Starscream, but, try to focus on this one. It deserves your love and affection too." He stated softly. "The pain will always be there, but, maybe, Oblivion never really left." He added with a smile.

_Daddy, you are so smart! Can other daddy hear me too? Or only you?_

"It's just…I never got to spend any time with her." Starscream whispered.

Megatron rubbed his back reassuringly. "I know," he whispered. "I know. This is hard to just move on, but we have to; this little one is depending on us."

Starscream nodded weakly as he wiped his tears away. He wanted to love this sparkling, but Oblivion's death was still fresh in his mind and body. It stung, but he would focus all of his energy into keeping this sparkling safe. Megatron smiled before he kissed his mate.

_See? He'll be alright. Hehe, can you hear me Starscream?_

Starscream whirled his head around from side to side, trying desperately to locate the source of the voice. It sounded so young, so sweet, and so incredibly innocent that he just wanted to hold the owner of the voice and protect it. He knew that Decepticons didn't usually care for anyone outside of immediate family, but there were occasions when even the most energon-thirst mechs dropped their facades and protected innocent sparklings and younglings. He wanted so badly to know who was talking.

_Oh good! You can hear me! Oh, this is so much better!_

Megatron grinned. "You are quite the trouble-maker." He commented.

_I think I get that from you._

"Who…Oblivion?" Starscream stammered.

_Uh huh! Hehe, Primus said that I can be a...guardian angel to the new sparkling! And...I get to have a little payback with Lugnut when I find him. Mwuhahaha! Oh I don't like that laugh._

"It sounds like mine." Starscream stated, awestruck.

_Really? Cool! Except I don't like that laugh. Well, the evil one anyways. But I like my giggle! Even Stormy likes it!_

"Stormy?" Starscream asked with a frown.

_I call him that. His real name is Sunstorm. And there is this little sparkling not much bigger than me called Tidus you met me at the gate to the Well. He said he had been hoping to meet me when I was older, but, slag happens. _

"Sunstorm?" Starscream asked as he started to tear up.

_Uh huh. He told me to say "hi shorty" for some reason. And his mom Blackfire says she's proud of you...and that Megatron is still as mean in battle as ever. And Northstar...um...I think he said something like "shape up or ship out"...whatever that means._

Starscream chuckled softly. So, his family did think about him.

_Something funny? Oh! Hello Tidus!_

"Who?" Starscream asked as he looked around.

_Tidus!_

What? You don't remember me Starscream?

Starscream shook his head.

Aww, come on! I've looked after you for what…your whole FRAGGING LIFE!

_What does "fragging" mean?_

Never mind, shorty. And come on! I helped you plan that grease bomb in the seventh corridor in the citadel!

"I'm still not getting anything from my memory banks." Starscream replied.

Arrg! Tidus! Tidus! Holy Primus on a pogo stick! How bad is your memory! Frag! I bailed you out of that elevator when it got stuck on the tenth floor and you were scared slagless!

"I don't remember anyone with me."

Ok, well maybe I didn't get you out, but I sure found your mom fast enough for her to get to you.

"I still don't remember you."

ARG! You…you…ooh!

_Hehe, nice one Daddy! You got Tidus angry!_

"I DON'T REMEMBER!" Starscream shouted.

I GET IT! You don't remember!

_Wow Tidus. You have a temper to rival Megatron's._

I died when I was 1 week into development. Go figure

"So how was I supposed to remember?!" Starscream demanded.

Uh, duh, I'm your guardian angel.

_Like me?!_

Yes only not so…happy.

"I got into a lot of trouble." Starscream sneered.

Yeah, because I helped you. I knew that place better than the mechs who built it!

"No, I mean I got into a lot of trouble my ENTIRE life." Starscream stated.

Kina hard for a guy who most people can't see or hear to help out a lot of the time.

"So how are you a guardian angel?" Starscream sneered.

Cause I'm dead wise guy. I kept you out of a lot of trouble before...unfortunately, Primus said I had to let some things happen to you...getting beat up by Megatron was one of them. And for your information I AM one of the reasons you were spared when the citadel was attacked.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He sighed.

If you say that you remember now, I swear.

"Are you my older brother?"

Ding, ding, ding, ding! And the dumby gets a prize.

"I'm not a dumby!" He cried.

It's a saying my dear little brother.

_You don't sound very sincere._

It's called sarcasm kiddo.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with mother." Starscream stated solemnly.

That...might be a little difficult. I'll see what I can do. Primus doesn't usually let her go anywhere.

_Hey! Wait for me!_

Megatron counted the seconds as they went by. It must have been well over a minute before he heard the all-too familiar giggle.

_We're back!_

"Mom?" Starscream asked, listening hopefully.

**Starscream. Oh my little sparkling! You…I can't believe it.**

"Mom!" He exclaimed, desperately wishing to see her physically. Tears streamed down his face in a mixed of pain and joy at hearing his mother's voice.

**Hush, it's ok my sparkling.**

Starscream reached out, wanting nothing more than to feel her. He missed her so badly. He felt clawed fingers brush against his cheek, wiping the tears away and he closed his optics,

**Oh how I wish I could hold you, my sparkling. Primus, this sucks!**

"You haven't changed much." Megatron commented.

**Don't push your luck, Megsy.**

"You know I hate that nickname."

Starscream hung his head as his shoulders shook. "I hate them!" He screamed. "I hate them for what they did to you, to father, and all the rest of the seekers!"

**I know, sparkling. I hate them too. And I have to see them everyday. They still consider us a bane to all existence. It's ok though; look what it's got you. A loving mate. And a hot one at that.**

Starscream chuckled as he felt his mother stroke his helm. It was feather light, almost as if a gentle wind was caressing him. It was weird, but he didn't want it to stop; it had been so long since he had even heard his mother. He didn't want her to stop.

I hate to be a pain, but we have to go.

**I'm always in your spark, Starscream.**

"NO! WAIT!" Starscream shouted as he stood up and grasped at the air.

**Starscream, what's wrong?**

We have to go; Primus said five minutes.

"I love you! I can't bear you leaving again!" He sobbed.

**I know. All of us hate being away from you. But we don't have much of a choice. Always remember that I love you, your father loves you, and Sunstorm loves you. Never, EVER forget that.**

Starscream swallowed his selfishness for once and nodded.

**We'll meet up again. Don't worry. I'll try to come when I can. I love you Starscream, I always will.**

Later Starscream.

_Hehe, bye!_

Starscream smiled sadly. Megatron sighed softly as he felt the three presences leave. "They're gone." He murmured, stating the obvious. He wrapped his arm around Starscream's shoulder and pulled the Seeker close to him.

"You're the only one I have left." Starscream whispered.

Megatron smiled. "Soon, there will be two." He murmured as he caressed his mate's chest plate.

"I hope so."


	27. Sparklings

Chapter 27 Sparklings

Chapter 27 Sparklings

NINE WEEKS LATER

Starscream lay on the recharge bed staring up at the ceiling with only mild interest. His chest and cockpit were enlarged by the growing sparkling, causing a very large lump to form. It was annoying, but he was use to it, and he loved the sound of the sparkling's spark pulsing next to his own.

Megatron walked into the room massaging his temple. "If I have to listen to Lugnut complain about your "special treatment" one more time I will personally send him back to Cybertron via my fusion cannon!" He growled. He smiled as he looked at his mate. "You feeling ok?" He asked softly, sensing his mate's discomfort over their bond.

"I feel fine." Starscream replied as he struggled to get into a sitting position. "I can't wait to leave this room." He added as he stroked his cockpit lovingly. "Did you really need to coup me up in here for the whole nine weeks?"

Megatron chuckled. "You were the one panicking when you saw Lugnut the first day." He replied gently.

"Can you blame me?" Starscream hissed bitterly.

Megatron shook his head sadly. "No, no I can't." He replied before he smiled. "Did I tell you about Blitzwing and Bumblebee?" He asked with a laugh.

"No." Starscream replied as he tilted his head. "Half the time you stumble in here, fall on the bed, and are in recharge before I can count to ten."

"Well, Bee's been hiding the fact pretty well, but Blitzwing's been bouncing around to much to be inconspicuous; he and Bee bonded within the past two weeks." He stated with a laughed. He pretended to wipe a tear from his optic. "Our little Bee is growing up." He laughed. Starscream laughed before a sudden wave of pain passed through his body. Megatron sensed the surge of pain and tensed. "Starscream," he asked, "are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Starscream replied before glaring at his cockpit. "Would you stop moving around in there?!" He growled at it.

Megatron grinned. "Our sparkling getting antsy?" He asked with excitement as he sat down beside his mate and placed a hand on his swollen cockpit.

Starscream winced. "It's been like this for hours now." He breathed.

Megatron frowned. "I don't think that's a good thing…perhaps it is ready to be moved?" He asked.

"That would make sense." Starscream replied matter-of-factly.

Megatron chuckled gently. "Go figure. Should I contact the Constructicons and tell them to bring the protoform here?" He asked. Starscream shrugged in reply. Megatron gave him a slightly annoyed look before he sighed and activated his com-link. "Mixmaster, Scrapper." He stated.

"Yes Megatron sir?"

"You recall the protoform I had you build?" He asked.

"Uh yah boss. Why?"

"I want you to bring it to my quarters. Now."

"Right away boss! No problem!"

"Good." Megatron stated before he cut the link. Starscream smiled as he rubbed his cockpit. Megatron smiled as he took his mate's hand in his. "Very soon." He whispered. "Very soon."

"Finally! Do you know how uncomfortable this is?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm guessing very uncomfortable, judging by the size of your cockpit." Megatron replied with a laugh.

Starscream sneered before crossing his arms and pouting. Megatron chuckled softly as a sudden knock sounded through the room. He gave Starscream a quick kiss on the cheek before he stood up and headed towards the door. He opened it and stared down at Mixmaster as he held up the complete protoform body.

"Here you are sir." He stated proudly.

Megatron grinned. "Ah, thank you Mixmaster." He stated as he picked up the body. He nodded once before he closed the door and headed back to his mate.

"No help?" Starscream asked nervously.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "No." He replied. "I've helped separate a few sparkling's from their parents before." He stated. "Blitzwing was one of them...and his parents were crazy so don't blame that on me." He added with a grin. Starscream looked at him worriedly. Megatron chuckled. "Don't worry." He stated as he set the protoform down beside Starscream. "Just don't wiggle too much." He added as he pulled a special lubricant out of his subspace and quickly applied it to his hands. Starscream clamped his optics shut. Megatron shook his head. "You're going to have to open your chest plate. My hands are kind of sticky and slippery." He stated with a soft chuckle.

Starscream slid open his chest plate, exposing his spark and the smaller pulsing orb attached to it. Megatron sent a reassuring wave to his mate before he reached into his mate's chest cavity and gripped the tiny spark gently between his hands. Starscream winced slightly as a loud scream echoed through his mind; the sparkling did not want to be removed. Megatron sent another wave of reassurance to his mate; he could hear the scream faintly in his own mind. He carefully began to pull the sparkling's spark away from Starscream, emitting low clicks of his glossa every now and again to calm the frantic sparkling. Starscream was trying his best not to move so that Megatron wouldn't accidentally hit his spark and cause him and the sparkling even more pain. Megatron let out a soft sigh as he pulled the tiny spark out of Starscream's chest. He carefully moved it to the protoform body, who's chest plate was already opened, and carefully set it in the spark chamber. The chest plate and spark chamber closed on their own as the protoform glowed.

Starscream started at the protoform with anticipation. The glow subsided and Megatron thought that his spark was going to burst with pride.

"It's another femme!" Starscream cried happily.

Megatron nodded with pride. The femme looked almost identical to Starscream; tiny wings, tiny claws, glowing red optics which were blinking cutely, and turbined heels. She was pitch-black with red flame decals running up her arms and legs. She cooed slightly as she continued to stare up at him. He smiled softly as he wiped his hands clean and picked her up before sitting beside Starscream.

"What do you think?" He asked softly as he cradled the little femme to his chest and listened to her coo softly.

"She's beautiful." Starscream replied as he closed his cockpit.

Megatron chuckled softly while he nuzzled the sparkling and listened to her giggle. "What will her name be?" He asked gently as she placed her hands on his face.

"Emberstar."

Megatron smiled. "It suits her." He stated before he handed her to his mate. "You deserve to hold her."

Starscream held the sparkling to his chest. Megatron smiled. He thought his spark was going to burst out of his chest with pride and happiness over the sparkling. His sparkling, his and Starscream's daughter. A perfect little sparkling and a perfect little femme.

"She looks like you." He stated as he nuzzled his mate.

The tiny femme stared up at the Seeker. "Mommy!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Starscream's chest the best that she could.

Megatron tried his best not to laugh. "He's a mech too sweetie." He stated softly. Starscream sighed, his pride broken. "Not everyone who carries a sparkling during the incubation is a femme, sweetspark." He stated softly to the little femme while trying not to laugh.

"Your mommy is…well…I guess I am a mommy." Starscream stated, a bit taken back; he had never looked at it that way before.

Megatron looked away as he bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. _'Starscream, would you kill me if I laughed?'_

'_Go ahead.'_ He sighed.

Megatron burst out laughing. He knew he shouldn't have been, but it was just too cute and funny. Starscream chuckled as well. Megatron glanced back at his sparkling and scratched her helm. "You're just too cute."

"I know." She stated proudly.

Megatron laughed as he picked her up and rubbed his nose against hers. "You're just like Starscream." He laughed. She giggled and rotated her wings. "Should we introduce her to the rest of the army?" Megatron asked softly, knowing that it was a touchy subject with his mate.

Starscream nodded. "We both knew this day would come." He replied. "We've done a great job keeping her a secret, now its time to let everyone know about her."

Megatron nodded as he stood up. He stroked his daughter's head gently. "There are some mechs that you have to meet. Some won't like you." He stated softly. "But I'll keep you safe." He added as he kissed her helm gently.

"If Lugnut tries anything, I'll personally dismember him!" Starscream growled.

"Agreed." He stated before he activated his com-link. "Decepticons, meet in the Command center." He stated before he cut the link.


	28. Rebirth?

Chapter 28 Rebirth

Chapter 28 Rebirth?

When Megatron and Starscream entered the Command center, everyone turned to look at them. Bumblebee was bouncing from one foot to the other, shooting Blitzwing nervous glances from time to time. Starscream had Emberstar hidden behind his wings, carefully striding behind Megatron while murmuring to his sparkling to keep still. Emberstar had tried to peek over her "mother's" shoulder, but stopped when she got two messages from her parents to remain hidden until further notice.

Lugnut snorted as he glared at Starscream. "So, he has finally decided to leave the room?" He asked coldly.

Bumblebee glared up at the purple mech. "Oh, shove a cork in it! I'm sure he had a good reason for staying in his room. Didn't you attack him a few weeks ago?" He snapped.

Starscream silently waited for Megatron to give the signal to reveal their daughter. She was shifting slightly, accidentally digging her turbines into his back. He sent Megatron a small burst of pain and the larger mech's shoulder twitched slightly in response.

"Oh, he had a good reason alright." He chuckled. "Perhaps I should introduce a new member of the Decepticon army? A young femme by the name of Emberstar."

At everyone's curious looks, Starscream shifted his wings and proudly held up the tiny femme for all to see. She giggled, loving the attention and Megatron didn't stop the smile from sliding across his face. Lugnut's jaw hit the ground while Shockwave's optic widened in horror.

"I thought you said that the sparkling died!" Lugnut snapped.

Bumblebee stared up at the sparkling in awe. "It's so cute!" He chirped.

Blackarachnia hissed. "Only you would think that is cute." She spat as she glared at Emberstar.

"Oh, my first sparkling is indeed dead. This is my second." Starscream replied as Emberstar giggled.

Bumblebee's spark fell. "So the first one did die after Lugnut attacked you." He murmured sadly, shooting Blitzwing a glance.

Megatron smiled as he glanced back at his sparkling. Such a tiny little thing and yet he could sense that she was a strong sparkling. Blitzwing had hung his head at Bumblebee's glance, shooting Starscream a sympathetic look. Emberstar was swinging her legs happily while chirping.

Bumblebee stared up at the little femme and smiled. "Well, she definitely is a happy little thing. Going to be murder to try to keep track of her." He stated.

"Worse than you?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Don't make me sting you." Bumblebee replied smugly as his hands turned into his stingers and they pulsed with electricity.

Emberstar reached towards Blackarachnia, chirping insistently. "She wants you to hold her." Starscream smirked.

Blackarachnia hissed. "There is no way in the Pit I'm holding that thing." She snapped.

Bumblebee grinned. "What? Afraid of a wittle sparkling?" He taunted. The black spider hissed at him.

Emberstar gave a defeated coo and went limp. Bumblebee glared up at the organic spider. "Now look what you did! You hurt her feelings!" He snapped.

Blackarachnia rolled her optics. "Oh for...fine, hand the brat over." She growled as she held her arms out. Emberstar leapt from Starscream's arms into hers, snuggling closer to her instantly.

'_This should be good.'_ Megatron chuckled over their bond.

Blackarachnia growled as she held the sparkling out from her body. "Don't even think about snuggling." She snapped.

Bumblebee giggled. "Aww, don't you two look cute."

Emberstar looked up sadly at Blackarachnia, chirping softly, trying to get her to feel guilt and cuddle her. "I think I just found my nanny." Starscream stated with a laugh.

Blackarachnia glared at him, the legs behind her head twitching angrily. "I swear." She growled as she unknowingly began to stroke Emberstar's head. The little black and fire coloured femme giggled as she snuggled closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"Harm her and I'll kill you." Starscream hissed as he arched his back, ready to attack.

Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge. "I'm not that stupid, thank you." She stated. "This little sparkling has you, Megatron, Bumblebee, and by the looks of it Blitzwing protecting her. I wouldn't last three nanoclicks before I was scrap." She added as she stroked Emberstar's head tenderly.

"So, you'll care for her if there is an emergency?" Starscream asked. "I would ask Shockwave, but it would appear that I cannot trust our Communication Officer."

Blackarachnia glanced down at the sparkling. "Yah, yah." She replied, involuntarily smiling at the sparkling. She caught herself and blinked in surprise. "Don't look too far into that." She added. "Here shorty; you hold her." She added as she held Emberstar out to Bumblebee, who quickly picked the sparkling up.

Starscream stared around the room sadly before resting on Lugnut. He glanced at Bumblebee and smiled as the small, yellow Decepticon cuddled his daughter. "Well, aren't you the cutest thing this side of Cybertron?" He asked with a laugh as he wiggled his finger before he began to tickle the femme's stomach.

"Ve're on Earth." Blitzwing cackled.

"So we're on this side of Cybertron." Bumblebee replied. "Like the human saying this side of Mars or something like that." He added before he cradled the sparkling to his chest. "Don't you think she's cute Blitz?" He asked. Blitzwing nodded his head haphazardly. Bumblebee chuckled. "Careful. You don't want to snap your head off of your shoulders with all that nodding."

'_I don't think any of the others realize that they are bonded.'_ Megatron commented as Lugnut walked cautiously over to Bumblebee and looked down at Emberstar.

Starscream readied his null-rays as Lugnut towered over Bumblebee. Lugnut picked Emberstar up by the scruff-bar and out of Bumblebee's arms. "HEY!" The yellow Decepticon shouted. "It's not nice to just pick a sparkling up out of the blue you know!"

Lugnut shrugged as he held the sparkling up to optic level. "I do not see what is so impressive about this sparkling." He stated. "It is too small to be of any use to us."

'_I'm going to kill him if he says that again.'_ Megatron growled.

Emberstar chirped before she reached out and latched onto Lugnut's face. Lugnut yelped in surprise. "Get it off! Get if off! Get it off!" He whined as he bounced around on one foot. Emberstar squealed with delight as she was shaken through the air.

Megatron was fighting back a laugh while Bumblebee was rolling around on the ground. Emberstar giggled before she clambered onto the top of his head. "GET IT OFF!" Lugnut whined.

"Emberstar, leave Lugnut alone." Megatron stated with a chortle.

Emberstar giggled as she leapt onto the ground while Bumblebee fell over laughing. "Oh that was good!" He laughed. "Oh, oh, cramp! Oh man kid, you are too good at this!"

Emberstar held her hands clasped together and turned from side to side, blushing at the praise. Megatron chuckled as he walked forward and picked his sparkling up, moments before a laser blast scorched the ground. He backed up in shock before he looked up at Shockwave. "What?" He started to ask.

"She needed a lesson to be taught sir." Shockwave replied. "It was a blank." He added quickly. "Wouldn't have left any damage." Starscream snarled before lunging at him. Shockwave backed up shock. "It wouldn't have hurt her!" He stated. "It was just to startle her so she doesn't do that again! Others have used the tactic before!"

"She is not your sparkling! You have no right to discipline her!" Starscream growled as he bared his fangs.

Shockwave blinked once. "Forgive me. I reacted to how I would treat my own. My apologizes."

"You alright Ember?" Megatron asked softly.

Starscream bowed his head in response to Shockwave's apology. "I accept your apology. You must understand why I am so protective."

Shockwave nodded. "I understand. I...I told Lugnut to scare you that evening." He admitted. "But...I never imagined he would try to kill you! When I was informed of the sparkling's premature death, I was mortified to say the least. It's hard to lose a sparkling." He stated softly.

"Why did you order him to scare me?" Starscream asked as he narrowed his optics. "You know he wants me dead!"

Shockwave hung his head. "He was complaining about you, about how you were let back into the army, so I finally got fed up and told him to go find you and give you a little scare then." He stated. "I regret it deeply."

Starscream shook his head. "All the regret in the world won't bring my sparkling back to me." He stated. "But it's good that you at least apologized. Unlike some mechs." He added with a growl as he glared at Lugnut.

Shockwave nodded. "My loyalties lie with Megatron. And since you are his bonded, those loyalties are also to you." He stated. He glared at Lugnut. "Some just don't seem to get that through their cranial units." He spat. Starscream gave Lugnut a pained look before turning away. Shockwave reached out and touched Starscream's shoulder. He smiled weakly. "I'm sure our sparklings have met up by now." He stated softly. "They have a way of finding others like them." When Starscream looked at him in confusion he sighed and shook his head sadly. "Three different mates." He stated sadly. "All the same outcome; sparkling dies into the fourth week of development. When premature sparklings find their way to the Well, they usually seek out other sparklings who died prematurely. I think it has something to do with a kinderith spirit type thing. At least, that's what I've been told."

"I'm so sorry." Starscream murmured.

Shockwave shrugged. "Some of us just obviously aren't meant to have sparklings. Took three times for me to figure that out, but, what can you do?" He laughed weakly.

"I'm sure you'll have one someday." Starscream replied reassuringly.

Shockwave laughed weakly. "Nah." He replied. "Don't think I could ever handle having my own." He replied. "I'm more of a babysitter."

Megatron smiled softly to his sparkling. "Thank Primus."

_Which one is Lugnut?_

"Perhaps you'd be the better choice than the Techno-organic." Starscream whispered.

"Perhaps."

"I heard that."

_Purple one with the large optic and all the smaller ones on his face? The one that Emberstar face-glomped?_

"That's the one." Megatron coughed.

_Payback time!_

There was a sudden flash of black light, quickly followed by a sinister sounding "boo". Starscream whirled around in shock, his optics scanning for the source of the noise. Bumblebee froze before glancing around. "Did anyone else just hear that?" He asked.

There was a ghostly wail that shook everyone's frames and sent shivers running along their spinal arrays. "Lugnut…," a very deep voice wailed, "you will pay for your crimes."

Starscream tried to stifle his laugh as Lugnut tensed up. "Wh-what is the meaning of this trickery?!" He demanded.

"Aren't you scared?" The deep voice asked before wailing again.

"No," Lugnut replied.

_Dude, you suck!_

Starscream cackled as the ghostly voice was replaced by a sparkling femme's. "Who are you?" Lugnut demanded.

_I am Oblivion._

Lugnut's optic got big before he fell over in fear.

_He realizes that's my name and not what I am, right?_

"Tell him who you are then." Starscream stated with a soft smile. A soft giggle followed his statement.

_Ok! Lugnut, I am the sparkling you killed 9 weeks ago!_

Lugnut let out a squeak before passing out on the spot.

_Aww! There goes my fun! For all of you who can't see me, I'm pouting._

"I wish I could see you pout." Starscream sobbed quietly from behind Megatron. Megatron reached back and patted his mate's shoulder gently.

_Hang on a minute. Adjust that, reconfigure this…yes Tidus, I realize I'm making this up as I go along!_

Just checking.

_Now you made me lose my flow!_

Starscream placed a servo on Megatron's back for balance as he sniffled. It was so good to hear his dead child's voice, but it burned terribly in his spark. Megatron sighed before his optics widened; a black shape was forming in the center of the room. "What the?" Starscream's optics widened.

A tiny pair of wings formed on either side of the blob, closely followed by arms, legs, and a head. They were sparkling sized and designed after the appearance of a newly protoformed femme. Both Megatron and Starscream stared blankly at the mass as claws developed on the fingers. The wings turned a soft grey while the arms and legs turn a soft shade of mauve. The little mass stood up and tumbled backwards.

_Ouch! How can you walk with these things?! Floating is so much better!_

Megatron's jaw hit the floor in shock. "O-o-oblivion?" The mouth had moved only the barest amount on the sparkling femme, but it was all the indication he needed.

Starscream shrieked as he raced forward to cradle her in his arms.


	29. Reborn

Chapter 29 Coming Back

Chapter 29 Reborn

_Hey! I'm not entirely solid yet!_ Oblivion's form squeaked as Starscream tried to grab her.

That's why you need to concentrate more.

_Oh, shut up Tidus! Notice how you didn't attempt this! _The little black, grey, and mauve Seeker sparkling stuck its glossa out at thin air. How her voice was surrounding them without her oral cavity moving was a mystery.

Starscream stared at her in disbelief. Not solid? But she looked perfectly solid to him; she was wispy like a ghost or transparent at all. Her colours, despite the fact that they were dark colours, were vibrant and clear. So how was she not solid? The sparkling hummed slightly before she closed her optics and her form solidified.

"Happy now Tidus?" She asked, sticking her glossa out again, her voice now leaving her mouth as it moved.

Yah, yah. Give me a minute you mouthy little sparkling.

"Look who's talking." She giggled.

Starscream took a step closer to her. "How?" He asked.

Oblivion looked up at him and giggled. "Don't ask me how." She replied as she placed her arms behind her back and tilted her head. "Primus just said we can solidify ourselves for about a day before we have to return to the Well to recharge for a couple of months. Adults can hold theirs a little longer, but oh well!" She giggled. "He only just told us about this solidifying business so I've been waiting for the right moment to try it out."

Starscream tipped his head back and let out a defeat cry. "I knew it was too good to be true!" He sobbed.

Oblivion blinked in confusion before her optics teared up. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked sadly.

Megatron noted quickly that she looked a little like him, at least the way her body was molded looked like his. Her chest was wider than most newborn sparkling and a proportionally smaller waist. Already, there was development to her lower legs and on her shoulders, almost as if the metal was waiting for her to develop more before growing itself. On her hips were extra flaps of metal, much like his own; there was no doubt that she was his. And the wings on her back revealed that she was also Starscream's sparkling. One sparkling that looked more like Starscream, and one that looked more like him.

Oblivion's tears spilt down her cheeks. "You aren't happy to see me?" She asked around a sniffle.

"I don't want you to leave me!" Starscream cried as he fell down in front of her.

Oblivion hung her head. "There isn't much I can do." She replied. "If I could, I wouldn't leave again."

An electric blue and chrome Seeker sparkling appeared beside her and blinked. "You're crying? Frag your weird." He commented as he folded his arms. "I've never heard of anyone crying while like this." He added. "Not that I've really heard of a ghost crying in the first place."

Starscream ignored the other sparkling and picked up Oblivion. He held her close to his chest, cradling her while letting out quick bursts of air. Oblivion kept crying, mostly because she found the tears odd; she never cried before. Megatron walked over and stood beside Starscream. Everyone else had wisely chosen to leave when the sparkling had solidified, leaving the two parents alone. He couldn't help but feel upset; why would they solidify only to leave again? Wouldn't that hurt the ones they cared about more, knowing that they were only seeing a shadow of what they used to be? Or in this case, would have been.

"Why can't you stay?" Starscream whined.

Oblivion rubbed her head against Starscream's chest. "I wish I could." She murmured. "I really wish I could. But...I'm dead. And you have Emberstar now." She added with a smile. "You don't need me! You have her!" She chirped, obviously thinking that it was the cure to Starscream's depressed mood.

"I do need you. I love with all my spark, as do your sister and father." Starscream sobbed.

Tidus frowned. "Give...give me a minute." He chirped before he vanished, causing Megatron to jump slightly; he had forgotten that he had been there.

Megatron reached around Starscream's arm and stroked his first daughter's head. "Hello Oblivion." He murmured.

Oblivion leant into his fingers and cooed softly. "Hello Daddy." She replied softly.

"You're so beautiful." Starscream whimpered, brushing a thumb across Oblivion's black cheek. Emberstar was staring at Oblivion in awe; she had never heard much about her sister aside from the fact that she had died in the chamber. She was positive that she was some sort of miracle.

Oblivion blushed. "Thank you." She murmured before she looked over at her sister. She smiled. "Hi Emberstar. It's nice to finally meet you." She giggled. "You look just like...Mommy." She giggled as she nuzzled Starscream. Starscream hung his head to hide his smile as Megatron chuckled.

Tidus reappeared and grinned weakly. "Well, I have good news and bad news." He chirped.

Starscream looked up at him, picking up Emberstar to sit alongside Oblivion. Megatron smiled at his family before turning to face Tidus. "What do you mean?"

"Well...Primus said that Oblivion can come back to life..." Starscream's expression lit up in excitement. "But...someone has to go in her place." Tidus finished.

Megatron froze. "Was he specific about who had to go?" He asked.

"No...but the person has to go while she is solidified." Tidus replied as he shifted his wings slightly.

Starscream looked down at Emberstar and shook his head. "I can't give up one of my own." He sighed. Oblivion nodded angrily and hugged Emberstar tightly, glaring at Tidus like he was a monster for suggesting the idea.

Tidus nodded. "Primus knew that. He doesn't really care who goes...just as long as there is a replacement." He replied.

Megatron shook his head. "Who would give up their life so another could come back to life?" He asked.

"I say we take her murder's spark." Starscream hissed as he nuzzled Oblivion's helm.

"Perhaps," Shockwave's voice calmly stated, "you don't have to."

Megatron turned to Shockwave. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Shockwave looked him dead in the optic. "I am more than willing to take my spark so your daughter lives." He stated.

"NO!" Starscream cried, leaping to his feet and causing both sparklings to yip in shock. "You deserve life as much as they do!"

Shockwave laughed softly. "Starscream, all my sparklings are dead. If I could, I want you to have them back." He replied. "Sparklings mean a lot to their creators; I know that having only a shadow of your beloved sparkling in eating away at you."

Megatron shook his head. "And what about Lugnut?" He asked.

Shockwave snorted. "That traitor? He can go to the Pit for all I care!" Starscream frowned, stroking the sparklings' helms as he pondered this statement. Shockwave bowed low to Megatron and Starscream. "It would be an honor to allow your sparkling to come back to life. It was after all partly my fault she was killed all those weeks ago." He stated softly. "And, I can be with my sparklings again." He added.

"I want you to be happy," he began, "but you've been such an amazing communications officer. I don't know what we'd all do without you?"

Shockwave chuckled. "I've been in touch with another Decepticon. He goes by the name of Soundwave. I believe he would make an appropriate Communications Officer. Just tell him that I passed on and he is to take my place." He stated.

Starscream shook his head. "I can't." He stated, his upper lip trembling. "You deserve to live."

Shockwave shook his head. "No. I've been through enough pain in my life." He stated. "I have lost three mates, whom I loved dearly, all my sparklings, and now...I lost Megatron to you." He murmured, Megatron's optics widened in shock. "Let this be my final act of loyalty."

Starscream felt a pang of guilt in his spark. Shockwave had loved Megatron as well, but he must have known that Megatron did not return the feelings that he hid. He knew that it was difficult to be in the same proximity as the one that they loved and know that they would never return the feelings. He pitied Shockwave greatly.

Oblivion let out a yawn and rubbed her head against Starscream's chest. "I'm tired." She murmured.

Tidus frowned. "Look, you have to do it soon or else she will return to the Well. Then it may be months, even years until you get another chance. You need to decide now."

"I can't." He sighed. "Megatron, you'll know what's the best choice." He stated, looking up at his mate as he stroked Oblivion's helm almost possessively.

Megatron sighed. "Shockwave, get Lugnut. He needs to pay for what he did. And I think that losing his life to the sparkling that he killed is the best way." He stated.

Shockwave stood up from where he had been bowing. "Very well." He replied a little sadly. He turned and left the room.

Starscream hung his head sadly. Megatron sighed. "Shockwave is loyal and I wish I could fulfill his desire to see his sparklings again, but I think he still has something to live for." He stated.

"Sparkling." Tidus coughed.

"Excuse me?" Megatron asked coldly as he turned to the sparkling.

"Oh nothing, just another sparkling." Came the reply.

"Another?" Megatron asked in confusion.

"Who's?" Starscream asked curiously.

Tidus grinned before making a low buzzing noise. Megatron's jaw hit the floor in understanding. "Bumblebee?" He gawked.

"HAH!" Starscream laughed. "I knew it! His chest looked a little bit bigger!"

Tidus grinned. "I think he's two weeks into the development stage. Bumblebee and Blitzwing waited a little longer than you two did before you decided to produce a sparkling." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled. "Bee's hiding it pretty good. Amazing, considering his small size."

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave stated as he walked into the room, Lugnut walking just behind him.

Starscream smirked darkly at the purple Decepticon. Tidus hopped onto Megatron shoulder. "Are you sure you want him as the replacement?" He asked, blinking soft yellow optics.

"Quick question; she won't take his body will she?" Megatron asked.

Tidus wrinkled his nose. "No. Primus isn't mean like that."

"Good." Megatron stated as he started charging his cannon. "What do I have to do?"

"You shoot, I'll recite." Tidus replied.

"Shockwave, come here." Starscream ordered. He wasn't going to risk him jumping in front of the blast at the last second.

Megatron leveled his cannon with Lugnut, whose optics widened in fear.

"With your spark," Tidus stated, "another will rise. Your spark given to bring back something dearly lost." Megatron fired once and Lugnut slumped to the ground, dead, his chest plate a melted, steaming hunk of metal. "One life given so another will come back." Tidus finished. "Lugnut for Oblivion."

Starscream smiled down at the two sparklings that were curled up against him. Oblivion blinked a few times before she yawned and curled up closer against Starscream's chest.

"Did it work?" Megatron asked, lowering his fusion cannon.

Tidus stood there for a moment. He tilted his head and smiled. "Yah." He replied as a sad smile crept across his face. "Good luck with her." He added as he started to fade away.

"Thank you." Megatron stated softly.

"It's the least I can do." Tidus replied before he faded away completely. After all, I exist to keep Starscream happy.

Starscream smiled as a tear fell from his optics. Megatron wrapped his arm around Starscream's shoulder as Shockwave bowed and left the room. He felt a tear slide down his face and he watched as it fell and landed on Oblivion's cheek. The sparkling stirred and blinked her optics open. She stared up at them and started crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked softly. "Should I be crying too?" Starscream shook his head and smiled softly. Oblivion rubbed her optics. "So then why are you crying?" She asked before she stopped and looked down at her chest, touching the plate slightly. "There...there is something in my chest that's pulsing." She said fearfully. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You're alive." Starscream replied softly, chuckling as he kissed his sparkling's helm.

Oblivion's optics widened in shock. "Really?" She asked as she looked up at Megatron and Starscream. "Honestly?" Megatron smiled and nodded. Oblivion let out a cry of joy and hugged Emberstar close to her. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" Emberstar squealed in delight and returned the hug.

Megatron smiled before he reached down and picked Oblivion up. He threw her into the air and caught her, cradling her to his chest before he started tickling her. She squealed with laughter as she tried vainly to avoid the finger that was easily as big as her whole midsection. There was a feeling that it was all a dream, that he would wake up holding Starscream against his chest and tickling him instead of his sparkling. But the warmth that she gave off was real, as was her peals of laughter. There wasn't anything that could take her away this time, as far as he was concerned.

**Author's note:** I just realized that I could very easily leave you all guessing what happens in the rest of the war and stop the story. But if I did that, **Shadowbreaker777** would fry my aft. So, be prepared for a very loooong story. And Oblivion is alive! And Lugnut is dead! insert evil laugh Who didn't see that one coming? Please leave a review for me before you leave, as I am addicted to them.


	30. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 30 Uninvited Guests

Starscream smiled at Megatron as he nuzzled his sparkling before turning and heading towards the hallway leading away from the command center.

'_Where are you going?'_ Megatron asked as he cradled Oblivion close to him. The little sparkling chirped happily as she hugged him.

"I love you Daddy." She murmured, earning a smile from Megatron.

'_I want to see if Shockwave is ok.'_ Starscream replied.

'_Ok.'_ Megatron replied. He glanced at Lugnut's prone body and grimaced. _'Could you come back and get Oblivion? I want to get rid of Lugnut's body.'_

Starscream stopped and turned around, smiling gently as he looked at his sparklings as they chirped and rolled in Megatron's arms. "Come here you two." He called gently. They gave him curious chirps before hopping out of their father's arms and rushing over to him, not affected by the sight of Lugnut's offline corpse.

Megatron nodded to his mate in thanks before walking over to Lugnut's body and hoisting it up onto his shoulders. He could feel the energon oozing down his back and fought back a shudder. _'Just between you and me, this is gross!'_ He groaned over their bond.

Starscream chuckled over the bond. _'You should be use to this, oh great Pit Fighter.'_

'_I never had to lift a dead body out of the ring. That was someone else's job.'_ Megatron chuckled as he walked past him. _'Frag, he's heavy. What did he eat? All of Cybertron?!'_

'_I wouldn't put it past him.'_ Starscream snickered.

Megatron grunted as he threw Lugnut off of his shoulders and over the edge of a cliff into a river. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." He growled before he headed back into the base.

Starscream sighed to himself as he walked into the room that Shockwave was relaxing in. Shockwave looked up, his stag-like antlers twitching slightly as he clacked his claws. "Is there a problem, Commander Starscream?" He asked.

"You tell me." Starscream replied as he placed the sparklings on the floor.

Shockwave blinked in confusion. "Why would something be the matter with me?" He asked.

Oblivion chirped and nibbled absentmindedly on her finger as she stared up at him, tilting her head curiously. Starscream shrugged in reply before sitting down beside him. Oblivion followed closely, poking Shockwave's foot curiously, looking up at him as he chuckled.

"That's attached." He commented with a chuckle.

"I know, I just wondered if you could feel it." She chirped with a grin.

"So," Starscream stated evenly, "is there anything you want to talk about?"

Shockwave lifted an optic ridge. "No." He replied cautiously. "Honestly, is there something wrong with you?"

Starscream crossed his legs. "There's _nothing_ you want to talk about?" he asked, unimpressed.

Shockwave shook his head. "No." He replied. He looked at Starscream and shook his head. "If you want to get the desired answer out of me, you have to ask a proper question." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm bored, I'd like to have a decent conversation with someone." He sighed. "I've been locked up for nine months in a room, all alone."

Shockwave chuckled as his antennas twitched. "Then what do you want to talk about?" He asked as Oblivion poked his leg again.

"Anything." Starscream huffed.

Oblivion giggled. "Up!" She chirped at Shockwave, opening and closing her hands.

Shockwave chuckled as he picked the sparkling up. "Bet you're happy to have your sparkling back?"

"Oh Primus, yes!" He breathed as he smiled at Oblivion as she rubbed her helm against Shockwave's chest.

Shockwave chuckled gently. "She's a good mixture of you and Megatron." He stated as he let Oblivion hold his finger and look at it curiously.

Starscream nodded as he picked up Emberstar, who was snarling on the floor from the lack of attention she was getting. He stroked her helm gently and her snarling slowly ebbed away into a purr.

Shockwave laughed softly. "Acts just like you." He stated.

"Gee, thanks." he sneered, sticking his tongue out at the communications officer, Emberstar mimicking her 'Mother'.

Shockwave laughed. "I rest my case." He chuckled as he motioned to the young femme. Oblivion looked at her sister and grinned. She stuck out her own tongue just to be a part of everything. Starscream laughed as he reached over to stroke Oblivion's helm, earning a content chirp from the sparkling.

"Did I miss something?" Megatron asked as he walked into the room.  
Shockwave's optic seemed to dim slightly as Oblivion giggled.

"Daddy!" She laughed as she reached towards him.

Starscream saw the slight pain in Shockwave's optic and placed a servo over the Communications Officer's. Shockwave looked at Starscream and pulled away. "What the frag?" He asked.

"Language." Megatron stated softly as he shook his head.

"Frag!" Oblivion giggled.

"Oh great; now she's cursing."

Starscream gawked at the dark Decepticon. "What?" He stammered.

"Frag!" Oblivion giggled.

"Why did you touch my servo?" Shockwave demanded as he placed a finger against Oblivion's lips, signaling her to stop talking.

"You seemed out of it." Starscream replied. "I was checking to see if you were alright."

Shockwave nodded his head slowly. "Kindly never do that again. I think I almost had a spark attack."

"Shocky likes Daddy." Oblivion giggled.

Shockwave's optic got slightly bigger. Starscream frowned and shushed his sparkling. Oblivion giggled as she hung herself overtop of Shockwave's arm and smiled innocent, blinking her red optics adorably.

"Those are going to get you in trouble." Starscream chuckled.

Oblivion giggled again as she closed her optics and smiled. She opened her optics again and gave a cute, innocent pout, sticking her finger in her mouth. She batted her optic shutters. Starscream smiled down at her, proud that she had inherited his knack of getting out of trouble quickly.

Shockwave chuckled. "That one's going to be trouble." He stated.

Oblivion let out another giggle and twisted herself around slightly in Shockwave's arms, trying to look modest. "Just like Megatron." Starscream chuckled.

Megatron grinned. "One like me and the other like you." He chuckled. "Odd how that worked."

"Isn't it?" Starscream replied with a smile down at Emberstar.

Oblivion giggled. "Not really." She replied. "You see, we are technically twins. We are born within hours of each other so you can look at it like one of the twins act like one parent and the other acts like the other parent. Nothing complicated!" She giggled.

"The only difference, Oblivion, is that you were brought back from the dead." Starscream stated matter-of-factly.

Oblivion shrugged. "Not really. You two would have ended up bonding again, most likely out of boredom and then Emberstar would have still come into existence. Or the spark that mine was developing from would have split again." She replied. She grinned. "You learn a lot when you're dead." She stated. "You see things that others don't, hear things that other won't, and understand the usually incomprehensible...which are why I'm a little too smart for a mere sparkling." She giggled.

"I can see that." Starscream chuckled.

"You keeping up with everything, sis?" Oblivion asked.

Emberstar's face was twisted into a confused/spaced-out expression. Oblivion giggled. "Don't worry Ember! You'll learn everything soon enough!" She stated happily. "By the way...can I play with that human in the glass tube? He looks really bored." She added with her now signature smile.

"I was just about to pay her a visit." Starscream replied as he stood up.

Oblivion blinked in confusion. "Oh...I was talking about the human working on the space bridge project." She chirped before she grinned. "But the little human femme works too!" She giggled.

"Why don't we go see them both?" Starscream chuckled as Oblivion stood up on Shockwave's leg.

"Okay!" Oblivion squeaked happily. "What do you think sis? We get to play with Squishes!" She giggled as Starscream picked her up. Emberstar squealed in delight and leapt up into Starscream's arms beside her sister. "This is going to be so much fun!" Oblivion giggled.

"Megatron, are you coming?" Starscream asked as he kissed the tops of his sparklings' heads.

Megatron chuckled before he nodded to Shockwave before he left the room.  
Shockwave sighed softly as he looked down at his hands. "Frag, this is the hardest thing to see him with him." He murmured.

When they walked back into the command center, Starscream clawed at the clear wall of the containment cell, waking the sleeping professor from his sleep. Sumdac squawked in surprise before he toppled off his chair. "What's the big idea?!" He demanded as he glared up at them.

Oblivion giggled. "He doesn't look too happy, does he, Emberstar?" She asked her sister. Emberstar giggled and shook her head. Oblivion giggled as she looked back at Megatron. "Can we play with him Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy?" Sumdac asked in surprise.

Megatron chuckled softly. "No, Oblivion. We need Professor Sumdac in one piece to complete the Space Bridge." He replied.

Starscream chuckled gently before nuzzling his sparklings, earning happy chirps of "momma!" from the sparklings. Sumdac grinned. "Oh, I was not aware that Starscream was a girl." He chuckled.

Oblivion frowned. "He meant that to be mean, didn't he Daddy?" She asked as she looked up at Megatron, her red optics easily showing her anger. Starscream growled at the professor, baring his fangs.

Sumdac grinned. "Oh, I hope that didn't hurt your feelings." He mocked.

Oblivion glared at him. "You're a jerk." She spat. "An ugly little jerk that should get more recharge." She added as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Starscream ran his claws down the force-field, his snarl still in place. Everyone winced at the high pitched screech attacked their audios. Oblivion whimpered as she buried her face in Starscream's chest, trying to get away from the noise.

*You're hurting everyone's audios Starscream.* Megatron stated bluntly.

Starscream stopped and looked back at Megatron innocently as Oblivion let out a whimper against his chest. "That hurt." She sniffled as she looked up at him. "Did you mean to hurt my audios?" She asked as she sniffled.

"Never sweetie." He replied gently as he nuzzled her and Emberstar as the other sparkling whimpered and reached up to be hugged. "My intentions were to hurt the human's audios, not yours."

Emberstar nodded in agreement. "I don't like him." She stated bluntly, blinking her large red optics. "Can we leave?"

"Yes, we can." Starscream replied as he turned around. "How about we go see his offspring?"

Oblivion nodded. "Is it as mean as he is?" She asked as she snuggled against Starscream's chest beside Emberstar. Megatron sent a soft wave of comfort to the tiny sparkling, trying to make her more relaxed. She chirped in surprise before she purred and relaxed in the Seeker's grip.

"I'm not sure." Starscream replied.

"She can make that decision for herself." Megatron replied as he turned away from Sumdac and rubbed his daughter's head gently, earning a small purr from both sparklings as Emberstar snuck her head in beside Oblivion's.

Oblivion purred softly as she nuzzled her head against Megatron's fingers. She looked up at him, her optics large and innocent looking and his spark melted. How could he have gone so long without a sparkling like her? Frag, he was so stupid sometimes. He smiled as he stroked her head gently a soft coo leaving him before he had time to realize it was forming in his vocals. Emberstar chirped at him, not wanting to be ignored as his fingers stroked her helm too, causing her to close her optics in pleasure and purr again.

'_How could we have gone so long without sparklings?'_ Megatron asked Starscream softly. _'Look at them; they're so innocent and adorable.'_

'_Well, you didn't like me back than, remember?'_ Starscream replied as he touched his mate's cheek with a claw, the other arm secured around his sparklings' bodies.

'_I'm starting to wish I had liked you more back than.' _He replied softly._ 'Look at them. They are our perfect sparklings...and they'll be this way for a long time...right?'_

'_Hopefully.'_ Starscream replied.

Megatron nodded as he walked down the hallway to Sari's holding cell. He heard angry voices and froze as they reached them.

"HOW COULD YOU BOND WITH THAT...THAT...THAT FREAK!" Sari screamed.

"Sari...look...I...." Bumblebee's voice stated painfully.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?" Sari screamed again.

Megatron knew that Bumblebee was crying; the soft broken breaths gave it away. It wasn't right that she was making someone like Bumblebee cry; what had he ever done to deserve to be screamed at like that? Starscream gave him a worried look before rushing into the room, the sparklings' apprehensive chirps echoing behind him. Neither the human nor the yellow Decepticon seemed to notice them, far to engrossed with their "conversation".

"Why did you bond with that freak?!" Sari demanded.

"He...he isn't a freak." Bumblebee sobbed. "It isn't his fault that he is like that!"

Sari snorted. "I don't care. I thought you had better sense than that."

Bumblebee looked at his friend desperately. "But...but...Sari...he loved me. And I loved him too."

Sari rolled her eyes. "He was obviously lying to you." She snapped.

"Do not speak of love, or anything else you do not understand, human." Starscream snarled, earning agreeing chirps from both sparklings.

Sari jumped and spun around to stare at them. "When did you get here?!" She demanded.

"Recently enough to hear you insulting Bumblebee over something you know nothing about." Megatron replied coldly.

Oblivion glared at Sari. "She's a meanie too." She chirped. "Are all humans such meanies?" She asked.

"Not all of them, darling." Starscream replied gently.

Oblivion hopped out of Starscream's arms and walked over to Bumblebee. She looked up at him and lifted her arms up. "Up?" She asked softly.

Bumblebee sniffled before he nodded and scooped her up. "So, you're Oblivion?" He asked. "I guess those solidified forms are only so good huh?" Oblivion giggled as Starscream walked over to Sari's tank.

Oblivion giggled. "I'm alive now silly! Lugnut took my place in the Well of All Sparks." She chirped softly. She leant her head against his chest and smiled. "I can hear another spark." She whispered softly.

"You are NEVER to insult me mechs, understood?" Starscream growled at the human girl.

Sari snorted. "You don't lead the Decepticons." She sneered.

Oblivion glared at her. "You're mean." She snapped. "He is mated to the leader and has just as much authority as Megatron does."

"_Almost_ as much authority." Starscream corrected gently.

Oblivion looked up at him and nodded. "What he said." She chirped. She turned back to Bumblebee and frowned. "Don't let that meanie get to you." She cooed as she reached up and tried her best to wipe his tears away.

"You are even more disrespectful than your father." Starscream spat at Sari.

Sari snorted. "Why should I respect you? You told Bumblebee to kidnap me!" She snapped.

"Actually, I was just supposed to get the Key. Bringing you along was my own idea." Bumblebee replied. Oblivion smiled up at him and rubbed his chest plate reassuringly.

"Oh, and we do have your father here, so I'd be nice if I were you." Starscream sneered.

Sari glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." She growled.

Megatron chuckled as he leant in closer. "Watch me."

'_What are you going to do?' _Starscream asked with a tilt of his head.

'_You gave the threat, you tell me.'_ Megatron replied.

'_It was just a threat. I was bluffing; you know we need to finish the space-bridge.' _He stated.

'_You know that and I know that but she doesn't...right?'_ He replied.

Oblivion chirped softly as she snuggled against Bumblebee's chest plate. "Feel better?" She chirped.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded while Sari glared at him. "Traitor." She spat.

Blitzwing burst into the room at that moment, panting hard. He took a deep gulp of air before he bent forward, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Bumblebee smiled weakly at his mate; Blitzwing must have ran all the way across the base just to get here. "Hey Blitz." He murmured.

Oblivion looked over at Blitzwing and chirped shyly. "Hi."

"Hi." He panted, waving. He leaned against the doorframe for support as he kept trying to catch his breath. _'Something wrong?'_ Blitzwing asked over his bond.

'_Just…trying to explain something to a friend.'_ Bumblebee replied evenly.

'_Joo seemed distraught.'_ He panted. _'So I came as fast as I could.'_

Bumblebee smiled to himself as he stroked Oblivion's head, earning a happy coo from the sparkling. _'I was. But this little angel made me feel better.'_ He replied.

Blitzwing smiled as he walked over to his mate and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he bent down beside him. Oblivion chirped fearfully; she knew that he was trustworthy, but she still was fearful of the face-changer. His moods changed so fast, it was almost impossible to predict his actions. "Daddy." She chirped as she held her hands out to Megatron.

'_I think she's afraid of you Blitz.'_ Bumblebee stated.

'_Jah, I usually have dat affect on oders.'_ He sighed.

Megatron gently picked Oblivion up and cradled her to his chest, sensing her new wave of mistrust as it flooded the bond from her premature understanding on how to dampen her feelings. He glanced down at Blitzwing and chuckled. "Blitzwing won't hurt you, Oblivion." He stated softly.

Oblivion shifted nervously. "Big." She chirped, trying to keep the real reason of her fear hidden.

"Hey, daz not fair!" Blitzwing stated. "Megatron iz bigger dan me!"

She pointed at his cannons. "Ice and fire." She murmured. "Same as death."

"Und plasma, but I don't see your point." Blitzwing replied.

Megatron instantly understood. "She's comparing your different weapons to the sensation and association of death." He stated.

Oblivion nodded. "Sudden cold, then sudden warmth." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Blitzwing suddenly felt sick as what the sparkling said sank in. "Perhaps I should leave? No?"

Oblivion shook her head. "NO! Your base too!" She pointed at Bumblebee. "And he's your mate." She added.

"I don vant to make joo feel uncomfortable." He stated.

Oblivion frowned. "But...Bee...he doesn't feel uncomfortable." She murmured. She shook her head before she held her hands out to him, chirping insistently.

Blitzwing looked down, pretending to ignore the sparkling; he knew that she didn't really want him to hold her. Oblivion let out several earnest chirps. She put on her best pouting face and made her optics tear up. Blitzwing sighed slightly.

"Vhat's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

She held her arms up towards the triple-changer. "Up." She stated simply.

Blitzwing carefully lifted the sparkling up out of Megatron's arms and cradled her to his chest; she felt so breakable in his arms. Everything about her screamed fragile and his arms seemed like they would crush her with only one careless motion. Oblivion chirped softly before she rubbed her head against his chest, earning a small smile as he carefully rubbed her helm.

Megatron smiled. _'She's a little nervous around others all of a sudden.'_ He stated. _'I'm surprised that Emberstar hasn't flattened him to the ground.'_ He added as he eyed the sparkling that was resting against Starscream's chest plate, one hand curled against her face.

'_Yeah.'_ Starscream chuckled as he nuzzled the snoozing sparkling gently, earning a very sleepy chirp.

Oblivion rubbed her head against Blitzwing's chest again and chirped. However, in spite of her efforts to try to make it seem like she liked him, Blitzwing still felt sick. Oblivion looked up at him and giggled softly. "You ok?" She asked as she snuggled against his chest. He was still kind of intimidating, but so were Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave, so she shouldn't have judged him on that fact.

"I'm not sure." He panted in reply.

Oblivion pulled back slightly, not liking the fact that he was panting. "Why are you panting?" She squeaked nervously.

"I don't feel vell." He replied as he handed her back to Megatron.

Oblivion relaxed greatly as she snuggled into Megatron's chest. "Ok." She chirped. She smiled. "Good luck." She chirped as she shot a look at Bumblebee and a grin.

"I'm going to run self-diagnostics check now." he stated. "I vill see joo all later, perhaps."

'_What's wrong Blitz?'_ Bumblebee asked, concern heavy in his "voice".

Oblivion chirped softly before she frowned. She yawned, revealing tiny fangs, before she snuggled against Megatron's chest and fell into recharge.

'_I don't feel good.'_ He whimpered as he walked through the door leading out of the room.

'_Blitz? Wait up.'_ Bumblebee quickly followed Blitzwing. _'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?_' He asked, feeling slightly hurt.

'_I jas did.'_ Blitzwing replied softly as he continued to walk.

'_There has to be a reason why you're sick.'_ Bumblebee replied as he tried to catch up with his mate's longer stride.

'_I guess it's all dis talk about death.'_ He groaned as his steps began to decrease.

Bumblebee caught up to Blitzwing and grabbed his hand. _'Want to talk about it in our room?'_ He asked. _'You know I'm always willing to listen to you Blitz.'_

Blitzwing smiled down at Bumblebee, drinking in his mate's soft smile and hopeful optics; he always tried to find the good in every situation, always. And he was so willing to listen, even though his attitude was usually fast paced and he didn't like to slow down. How had he earned the right to have this little mech as his own? He nodded his head and allowed Bumblebee to led them back to their room, his spirits lifting slightly as Bumblebee's smile widened before he closed the door.

"So, what's got your wings in a twist?" He asked.

Blitzwing walked over to a corner of the room and slid down with his back to the wall until he was in a sitting position with his knees drawn up. "Vhy does everyone judge me by my handicap?" He sobbed as he buried his face in his arms, trying to keep his face from Bumblebee; he didn't want his mate to see him just break down like this.

Bumblebee smiled weakly. "Because it's the first thing they notice about you." He replied. "I'm short, so they first comment on my height. Starscream's got that weird chin of his and his voice, Shockwave's got that optic...we all have something that people judge." He stated, hoping to lift his mate's spirits.

"Zey say I'm crazy." He whispered. "I…I don't _feel_ crazy!"

"That one face of yours is." Bumblebee replied. "And I don't think Oblivion feared you because of your faces...I think it was more of the powers you obtained from them. Ice and fire...it must be horrible to die." He shivered.

"Zat's vhat made me sick." He groaned.

Bumblebee blanched. "Sorry for bringing that up." He chirped as he rushed over to his mate and hugged him. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse." He added.

Blitzwing blinked in surprise; his mate's need to hold him and apologize still caught him off guard, but it was welcoming. He smiled as he stretched his legs out and pulled Bumblebee up against his chest to cuddle. "Joo could never make me feel bad." He cooed as he kissed the yellow mech's helm.

Bumblebee let out a happy chirp before he clambered up onto his mate's back and began to massage his shoulders. "How about I help you relax a little?" He asked.

"Thanks." Blitzwing sighed as his mate's hands easily found his tense spots. He sent his mate a wave of happiness and thanks as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

"No problem." Bumblebee replied as he continued to rub his mate's shoulders. "Blitz…how do you think that Oblivion knew about our sparkling? There…there isn't any signs that I am with spark…are there?" Just as Blitzwing opened his mouth to reply, an explosion rang throughout the base. Bumblebee yipped and grabbed Blitzwing's shoulders in fright as he stared around.

Megatron's head snapped up as Oblivion shrieked in terror, starting out of her recharge and clinging desperately to his chest.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Starscream shouted. "COME HERE!"

Shockwave was in the room in an instant. "If I am not mistaken," he panted, "the Constructicons have led the Autobots RIGHT TO US!"

Megatron's spark fell out of his spark chamber as he clutched Oblivion to his chest. _'No.' _

"Take the sparklings to safety." Starscream stated as he placed the femmes in Shockwave's arms. "I want revenge."

Shockwave nodded in understanding. "Will do." He replied before he darted out of the room, heading for a blocked off section of the base and taking a side route to vanish. But, not before Prowl spotted him.

**Author's note:** And I'll leave it there. So, why the heck would the Constructicons lead the Autobots to the secret hide out? Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out! BeexBlitz are so cute…and Bee's just starting to accept that he has adult responsibilities now and must act like one, while Blitzwing is still getting used to the fact that Bee likes to hold him; most other bots run from him.


	31. The Autobots

Chapter 31 The Autobots

Starscream powered up his null-rays and smiled up at Megatron. It was high time that he got back at Sentinel Prime for stabbing him through the chest and extinguishing his spark. Of course, Megatron had revived him with the Allspark fragment, but it just wasn't the same. Besides, the Allspark fragment wasn't a very good substitute for a spark anyways.

Megatron nodded. _'Let's go beat some Autobrats.'_ He hissed. "Blitzwing; round up the others and meet me in the Command center. We have an Autobot infestation." He added over the com-link.

Across the base, Blitzwing nudged Bumblebee gently with his head. "Joo should stay hidden. I don't vant joo or de sparkling hurt." He stated gently.

Bumblebee looked at his mate and nodded. "Be careful." He murmured as he kissed Blitzwing. "I want you to be able to walk away from this." He added before he hopped off of his mate's back and hid under the recharge bed. "Amazingly, I still fit under these things!" He laughed, trying to make everything seem ok.

Blitzwing chuckled before he left the room and sprinted down the hallway to the Command center. He pulled a lever on the wall and Professor Sumdac's and Sari's holding cells turned around to look like part of the wall. Megatron and Starscream stepped into the room at that point, closely followed by the rest of the army, all of them looking hungry for battle. Megatron growled low and angrily.

"Where are you, Autobots?" He demanded as he straightened up. "We are not fools! We know that you are here!" Ultra Magnus walked slowly into the room, closely followed by the other Elite Guard officers and the Earth Autobots. Megatron ground his dental bands together as he put forth a fake smile. "And what do I owe the visitation, oh great and powerful Ultra Magnus?" He asked, snarling the last part with venom dripping with every word.

Sentinel Prime's mouth fell open as his optics fell on Starscream as he stepped up to stand behind Megatron. "Hey, d-didn't I kill you?!" He asked, his jaw hanging wide open.

Megatron rounded on Sentinel. "If you were smart, youngling, you would keep your trap shut," he snarled before he raised his fusion cannon, "because I will feel no remorse in returning the favor." He ended with a hiss. Starscream snorted in agreement before he leveled his null-rays with Sentinel's face. Megatron caught movement out of the corner of his optics and snarled. "And that green one should stay put." He added with a jerk of the head towards where Bulkhead had just frozen.

Starscream snarled at Ultra Magnus as the Autobot leader shifted his hammer. "Murderer." He growled.

'_Easy Starscream; let's find out how they got here first. And don't attack unless they attack first; we want to appear civil...for now.'_ Megatron stated. Starscream relaxed reluctantly, giving Megatron a small pulse of discomfort through their body. Megatron turned towards Ultra Magnus and cleared his throat angrily. "How was it exactly that you found our base?" He asked with a forced smile. "Last I checked our signatures were concealed." Starscream stood fuming beside Megatron, his optics darting from one Autobot to the next, and his claws flexing in the contained urge to throttle each and every one of them.

Bulkhead snorted. "Mixmaster and Scraper showed us the way. A kind of repayment for helping them out when they first came online." He snapped.

"Traitors!" Skywarp screamed as he turned on the two mechs.

Mixmaster raised his hands. "Hey!" He yipped. "I mean, we were friends. Aren't friends supposed to help each other out?"

"Not in this kind of situation." Megatron replied.

"Oh...now you tell me."

"State your business here." All three Seekers ordered in unison, their crimson optics flashing in rage.

Ultra Magnus snorted. "Everyone here is under arrest." He replied. "And the sparklings that you have kidnapped will be taken to appropriate families, seen as how you most likely killed their parents."

Megatron's energon began to boil; how dare he believe that he could just come in here and take the sparklings. "Excuse me?"

"How did you that we had sparklings here?" Starscream asked, his voice filled with worry.

"We picked up the signals when we entered the base. They were easily detected due to their weaker field around their spark signature." Ultra Magnus replied. He nodded to Jazz. "Go assist Prowl in collecting them." He added.

Megatron growled. "If he moves, he dies." He snarled as he leveled his fusion cannon with the white mech. Starscream readied his null-rays once again, pointing them directly at Jazz; there was no way he was leaving with his sparklings.

Jazz glanced at Megatron. "Look, I just want to get the sparklings to a safe place. Let's face it; it's not safe anywhere near the battlefield for a sparkling." He stated, trying to sound convincing; he did want the sparklings to be safe.

"No thanks to your leader." Starscream growled.

Jazz shook his head. "Look, I'll take good care of them. I've shuttled sparklings out of more dangerous areas before. I swear that no harm will come to them." He stated; he had realized quickly that the sparklings must have been Starscream's, judging by his reaction.

"You've not taking dem anyvhere." Blitzwing growled, Hothead persona in control as he lowered his shoulder cannons.

Jazz blinked. "Look...I don't have a choice." He finished as he quickly bolted out of the room, Megatron's fusion cannon firing at him the whole way.

"Slag!" Megatron snarled before the other Autobots moved in to attack. _'Plan A just went down the drain.' _

Starscream growled once before lunging blindly into the line of Autobot. "They will not take them!" He shrieked.

Across the base, Shockwave slowed to a halt and placed the sparklings on the ground. "Stay quiet you two," he whispered. "We have an uninvited guest."

He turned around and faced Prowl, surprised that the normally secretive mech was standing plainly in sight. He lifted a gun to Prowl, using it in hopes of appearing intimidating to the ninja bot; he only had out his shurikens. "I thought the Autobots were against harming anyone in the presence of sparklings." He snarled as he stood protectively over Oblivion and Emberstar.

Prowl continued to stare at him blankly, his blue visor flashing every now and again as he switched his attention from Shockwave to the sparklings. Shockwave growled again as he took a small step forward. "What do you want, Autobyte?" He snarled.

Prowl didn't flinch as he regarded the larger mech. "The sparklings are not safe in the proximity of a Decepticon." He replied, motioning to the two femmes. "They would be far safer with the Autobots."

He took a step forward, but jumped back as Shockwave fired at him. "Don't move!" He snarled, his antennas standing straight up on his head and his single optic burning in rage.

Prowl's mouth thinned slightly as his gaze rested on the now shivering forms of the sparklings; either he had to get them out of here now, or let Shockwave keep them and risk getting them injured when the other Autobots came to collect them. He had been sent because the Autobots thought that the sparklings would be left unattended, but he knew better; only idiots left sparklings unattended when the enemy was attacking. He didn't want to hurt the sparklings, but if he had to use force to get them away, so be it. He took another step forward and leapt back again as Shockwave fired.

"I thought I told you not to move!" He snarled.

Shockwave took a step forward to finish his threat, but shrieked in pain as a laser blasted through his shoulder. He glared up at Jazz as he raced forward. "Look, just hand over the sparklings and we won't have to get rough." The white and black mech stated evenly.

Oblivion chirped in fear. "L-l-l-leave us alone!" She squeaked.

'_The sparklings are in danger!'_ She heard Starscream shriek over the bond.

'_There isn't anything we can do!'_ Megatron moaned. _'We can't risk losing one of us in this fight or we will all fall! Then the sparklings will be in an even worse situation!'_

She looked up in time to watch Shockwave be tossed aside by the two ninja bots and she whimpered in fear. She hugged Emberstar tightly to her chest as they both shook in terror as the Autobots advanced towards them. They didn't look scary, but their sparks knew that they were not their parents' allies; they were enemies, and they were going to do something to hurt them, on purpose or by accident didn't matter.

'_I'll go.'_ Starscream stated.

'_If you think that you are needed, then go. Just be fragging careful!'_ Megatron replied, his voice heavy with strain; he was probably fighting with quite a few Autobots.

Her attention was brought back to the world around her by Jazz reaching towards her. She shook harder and whimpered as she tried to back up. "Ssh, hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Jazz murmured gently as he knelt down.

"Leave me alone!" Oblivion screamed. "And Ember! Leave us both alone!"

'_I don't want to leave you!'_ Starscream voice rang in her mind.

'_Go! I'll handle everything here.'_ Megatron's voice roared through her mind. _'They need you.'_ He added softly. Oblivion whimpered slightly.

Leave her alone!

**Autobot scum! Leave my niece alone!**

Starscream bounded into the room fuming. Oblivion looked up at Starscream and smiled as she reached out to him over their bond. *Mom...that is so weird to say.*

Well! It's about time!

**Was wondering when you were turning up!**

"Get away from them!" Starscream roared.

Prowl and Jazz spun around. "Sorry, but we're under orders to take these sparklings somewhere safe." Jazz replied.

"Then allow me to show what happens when you mess with sparklings that do not belong to you." A female voice snarled. Starscream turned around, his optics widening. "One side." The female voice stated softly. _'I don't want to end up hitting you by mistake, sparkling.' _

Oblivion looked up in shock at the female Seeker with black armor and green plating lacing her arms and legs. Her optics were a deep green, illuminating her dark face and making her look dangerous, like the glowing lights of radioactive chemicals. "Mum?" Starscream asked, overwhelmed to see his mother again.

Blackfire smiled before she nodded and turned to Jazz and Prowl. "I believe you boys were leaving." She growled.

Jazz shook his head. "No, I don't think we were." He replied.

Blackfire snorted. "Fool." She snapped. She turned to Starscream. "Care to give these fools a lesson?" She asked.

"Whenever you are." Starscream replied with a smile.

Blackfire smiled as she pulled a sword out of her subspace. "I might be a little rusty...but this blade is not." She laughed as she turned on Jazz and Prowl. "Ready?"

Oblivion giggled. "Go Blackfire!" She cried. _'And you too Mom!...I will never get use to saying that.'_

Starscream chuckled at his sparkling's remark; he had to admit that it was a little strange to call a mech "mommy". "Ready."

"Then...let's do this!" She snarled as she charged forward, her optics flashing in a way that they hadn't since she was in the Pit fights. She smashed Jazz to the ground and set to work leaving him damaged badly enough to not move again for a very long time.

Starscream lunged at Prowl, missed, and smashed into the wall with a crunch. He sank to the ground with a groan as Prowl darted away, trying to find some point to hide and activate his hologram. He vanished from sight as Blackfire stood up to avoid a weak swing from Jazz's nunchucks.

'_Mom!'_

"Starscream, keep an optic on him." Blackfire stated softly as she tossed Jazz towards Prowl. "He uses a hologram machine...hmm, reminds me of...try shooting that ceiling panel."

**ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?!**

Starscream did as he was told, trusting that she knew what she was doing. As the ceiling panel fell through the hologram, Blackfire blasted the only Prowl left backwards. "I figured as much." She laughed.

"You...are insane!" A male voice shouted.

"Who's there?!" Starscream demanded as he spun around with his null-rays charged.

"Who do you think lil' bro?" The male voice laughed.

"If you're going to solidify yourself, finish it." Blackfire stated softly.

"Sunstorm?" Starscream beamed as he watched a yellow and white Seeker materialize beside him.

Sunstorm laughed as he wrapped his arm around Starscream's shoulder. "Miss me?" He asked. He looked past him at the sparklings and smiled. "So, this little fire coloured one is Emberstar?" He asked softly as he crouched down in front of the sparklings. "Hey Oblivion, 'member me?"

Oblivion nodded. "Stormy." She chirped happily before she hugged him.

Starscream smiled. "How's dad?" He asked as he turned his null-rays on the two disgruntled Autobots.

Sunstorm snorted. "He's coming. Slower than a turbo-rat in recharge." He replied as he picked both of the sparklings up. "Heh, I didn't know you could turn out this cute of sparklings bro." He laughed.

"_Please._ This is _me_ we're talking about!" Starscream sneered at his older brother.

Sunstorm grinned. "Why do you think I said that?" He laughed.

Oblivion giggled. "He's funny." She glanced at Blackfire and smiled. "You're really pretty." She murmured as she stared up at the femme.

Starscream stuck his glossa out at his older brother, earning a chuckle from his mother as she gave his helm a playful rub. He smiled at her before Megatron's voice echoed over the bond. _'Starscream! That blasted Bulkhead and Prime managed to break away; they're going after Bumblebee!'_

'_Don't tell me! Tell Blitzwing!'_ Starscream screeched in return.

'_He already knows! He's after them already, but he needs assistance!'_ Megatron replied.

Emberstar looked up at Starscream and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, unable to understand what the problem was.

"I need to go." Starscream replied. "Stay here with Uncle and Grandma." He added before he sprinted down the corridor.

Emberstar and Oblivion blinked in confusion as Blackfire sighed. "Tidus, follow him." She stated.

_Got it._

Starscream came to a halt and growled low in his throat. Bulkhead was standing in front of Bumblebee and Blitzwing's room, his wrecking ball already formed on his left hand. Blitzwing was already inside and Bumblebee was nowhere in sight.

"What'd you do ta my friend, you stupid triple-changer!? Where is he?!" Bulkhead boomed. Blitzwing took a defensive stance in front of the recharge bed, cannons ready and Hothead personality in control.

"Vouldn't joo like to know, Autoscum!" Blitzwing snarled.

Bumblebee did his best to remain still, but he was terrified and shaking slightly. _'Blitzwing, frag it, I'm scared.'_ He squeaked.

'_Me too.'_ Blitzwing replied. _'He's huge!'_

Bumblebee shiver and the bed shook slightly. _'Watch out for his wrecking ball; it really packs a punch.'_

'_Starscream's told me about day.'_ Blitzwing replied.

"Bulkhead, knock him aside." Optimus stated. "Bumblebee's energy signal is coming from inside."

'_Slag!'_ Bumblebee whimpered. _'Please don't let them in!'_

Starscream growled before he tackled Optimus from behind, sending them both tumbling down the hallway. Bumblebee bit back a squeak of surprise as Megatron tossed Bulkhead aside. The silver, black, and red giant growled as he glared down at the green Autobot. "You shouldn't have left your teammates alone." Starscream leapt to his feet, panting.

Optimus rolled back to his feet. "Bulkhead, get in that room and try to find Bumblebee! Ratchet's already found Sari." He ordered.

Megatron growled. "Where is he?" He asked Blitzwing quickly.

"Under de bed." Blitzwing replied.

"How did you find her?!" Starscream demanded.

"She screamed." Optimus replied. He grinned. "And thanks for the information on Bumblebee's whereabouts. Bulkhead, knock that bed over!" He shouted as the green Autobot whipped his wrecking ball around.

Blitzwing cried out in terror as the aimed at the bed. "Be careful!"

Megatron took the wrecking ball to the stomach and grunted as he was sent flying into the room. He groaned as he heard the wrecking ball flying around the room. "Bee." He mumbled as he tried to get to his feet, the world spinning around him.

Blitzwing grabbed Bulkhead's arm as he whipped the wrecking ball around again. "Stop! You'll hurt him!"

Bulkhead glared at Blitzwing. "And Megatron deserves it!" He snapped before he whipped his weapon around and smashed the recharge bed into the wall. Bumblebee yipped in fear as he leapt to his feet and looked up at Bulkhead in terror.

"I meant Bumblebee!" Blitzwing snarled.

Bulkhead froze. "Why do you care what happens to Bumblebee?" He demanded.

Optimus raced over to Bumblebee. "Come on Bee! Let's get out of here now!"

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus in shock. _'BLITZWING!' _

Blitzwing shoved Optimus away from his mate, growling at him. "Because he's carrying my sparkling." He snarled, taking a defensive stance over Bumblebee.

Everyone froze, including Megatron who was trying to get back to his feet. _'Wow...Tidus was right.'_

"W-w-what?" Bulkhead demanded.

Bumblebee reached out and gripped Blitzwing's arm tightly. _'Was it a good idea to tell them that?' _He whispered.

'_Better zem know den for joo to miscarry.'_ He sighed.

Bumblebee nodded as he moved closer to Blitzwing. _'Good point. It's already feeling nervous. Poor little thing.' _

Bulkhead stared at Bumblebee. "Bee...please tell me that he forced you to do that...please."

Blitzwing glared at the hulking mech and sneered as Bumblebee tucked himself into the protection of Blitzwing's body as he shook his head. _'He's going to kill me.'_

'_Vhy?'_ Blitzwing asked.

Bulkhead growled. "What? You WILLINGLY let him get you carrying a spark?!" He snarled.

'_Because he thinks that me mating with a Decepticon is the worst thing in history.'_ Bumblebee whimpered as he buried his face in his mate's leg.

"Vhat's so bad about it?" Blitzwing asked darkly.

Bulkhead growled. "He's an Autobot, you're a Decepticon! You're evil! You'll probably kill him the moment your sparkling is brought into the world!" He shouted.

"Bulkhead, please, please stop." Bumblebee whispered, his hand rubbing his chest plate as he felt the sparkling's spark give off terrified waves.

"You're hurting ze sparkling!" Bulkhead cried out.

Bulkhead growled. "Good! Maybe that will bring him back to his senses!"

"Enough." Megatron growled as he stood up. "That's enough out of you." He growled as he fired at Bulkhead and sent him flying out of the room. Starscream growled as he squirmed underneath Optimus as he was held down. Optimus went to go pound him fist into Starscream's head when Megatron grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Get the rest of the Autobots and scram." He snarled. Starscream stood up and growled at Optimus. _'By the way, where are the sparklings?'_

'_Safe.'_ Starscream replied with a smirk as Blitzwing hugged Bumblebee tightly.

'_Safe? With whom?'_ Megatron asked as Bumblebee clung to Blitzwing.

'_My mother and brother.'_ Starscream replied.

'_Oh? They're here?'_ Megatron asked.

'_Yes, as ghosts.' _Starscream sighed sadly.

'_Ah, of course. Blackfire is as beautiful as ever?'_ Megatron asked. Starscream nodded, earning a chuckle from him before turning to Optimus. "Leave before I lose my patience with you." He stated coldly.

Optimus snarled, but darted away all the same, picked up Bulkhead, and racing back to the other Autobots. "Joo ok?" Blitzwing asked Bumblebee gently.

Bumblebee closed his optics and nodded. "Yeah…and so is the sparkling." He replied with a smile.

"Das good." Blitzwing cooed.

"Yeah…and Sari's gone, so that's another stress gone, right?" He asked.

"Das _better_." Blitzwing chuckled.

Bumblebee smiled as he hugged Blitzwing.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sunstorm laughed as he walked into the room. "Oblivion said something about Daddy getting angry."

"That happens a lot." Starscream laughed.

Oblivion giggled. "Daddy!" She cried out as she waved her hands at Megatron. "Uppy!"

Megatron chuckled. "Uppy?" He asked as he picked up his daughter.

Emberstar shrieked as she clambered up Starscream's leg and latched onto his helm. She screeched again, her optics wide, and began gnawing on his helm.

"What are you doing?" Starscream laughed.

"I'ma Cassettecon." She growled, her mouth full of helm-vent.

Megatron chuckled. "When did Cassetteicons start gnawing on other's heads?" He chuckled.

"Since she decided." Blackfire laughed as she walked into the room.

Megatron grinned. "As radiant as always." He laughed.

"Seriously, do you have a crush on me or something?"

"Nope, I just know that bugs the slag out of you."

Starscream chuckled as he watched his mother shake her head. This was going to get interesting.

**Author's note:** No, Megatron does not love Blackfire here; he loves Starscream. Just thought I'd get that out before someone started getting mad at me and claiming that I was mary-suing her again…anyways, my co-writer **Shadowbreaker777** (who now has her own account on Fanfiction, same Pen name as username on Deviantart) has drawn some pictures for some of the characters in the story. So head over to her page on Deviantart to see them. Thanks again…also, go review for her stories; she needs some love.


	32. Parent Bicker

Chapter 32 Parent Bicker

Blackfire turned to her son and smiled. "Frag, I would kill to be alive. You two are going to need all the help you can get with those two." She stated with a sad laugh.

Oblivion chirped contently. "I'm behaved." Sunstorm threw her a glare. "When I'm with my parents." She added with an innocent grin.

Starscream sighed sadly as he shook his head. "Why did they have to destroy our lives?" He asked.

Blackfire walked over to him and pulled him in close for a hug. "Ssh, I know. I hate it too." She murmured as she rubbed her cheek against his helm.

"Why did they do it?" He sobbed as he clung to mother. "What's so wrong with being a Seeker?"

Blackfire kissed Starscream's helm reassuringly. "I don't really know. I think they feared those with a different alt mode. Which is so stupid." She murmured.

"Why would they allow some to join them?" He demanded with a pout.

"Because they are hypocrites." Blackfire snorted.

"Those Seekers weren't living in the citadel. They were living amongst the groundlings. Never told them that it was because we kicked them out because they were disruptive jerks." Megatron replied.

Oblivion chirped angrily. "That's a stupid reason!"

"What about Sky- I mean Jetfire?" Starscream asked.

Megatron shrugged. "Autobot for a mate?" He suggested.

"Everyone was too scared of his height to argue?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was his mate at the time." Starscream replied, crossing his arms across his chest and giving his mate a look.

"Too big to get into a fight with." Bumblebee stated.

Oblivion nodded. "I agree with Bee."

"No, there were mechs bigger than him." Starscream replied.

Blackfire shook her head. "Then I don't know what to think of that...that...that traitor." She replied as she ran her hand along Starscream's helm. Starscream may have been full-grown and she may have been dead, but her mothering instincts were as strong as ever.

"That's exactly what he is." Starscream growled as he hugged his mother tightly, not wanting to left her leave.

"Hush. He won't bother you anymore." She murmured. She kissed his helm again and smiled sadly. "I wish this would last longer." She sighed as she looked down at her body. "It's just not fair to not last more than a couple of hours. A few days is such a lie!"

"I hate it when you leave." He whispered into her chest plate. "It reminds me of that day."

Blackfire kissed Starscream's helm. "I know." She murmured. "I hate it too. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"Why?" He begged.

Blackfire hugged Starscream close to her. "Hush. There is nothing that can undue this." She murmured as she rubbed her helm against his.

"I'll avenge you, don't worry." Starscream growled as he clung to her.

Blackfire smiled as she ran her thumb along his helm. "You don't have to. You've done enough for us already." She murmured as she kissed his forehead. "And I'm incredibly proud of you."

"You're alive, that says a lot about you. Though, I must admit, I'm a bit disgruntled that you've chosen a mech as a bond-mate." A raspy voice stated from behind the door.

"Father?" Starscream asked a bit tense as he peeked around his mother's body.

"Hello, Starscream." The owner of the voice stated, walking out from behind the door, revealing his dazzling color-scheme. He was midnight blue, with navy trim, and he had white stars strewn about his frame with one large white star above his gleaming red optics. They held a strange coldness to them as he gazed down at Starscream.

Megatron grunted. "Nice to see you too, Northstar." He commented a tad coldly. "You always were against same sex bonds."

"I'm not surprised about Starscream, he always was feminine. But _you_! The 'cold, sparkless Decepticon leader'? It's laughable, really." He sneered.

Megatron frowned. "You'd say that about your own son?" He demanded. "What's gotten into you Northstar?"

Blackfire snorted. "Northstar." She warned, her optics flashing dangerously.

"What's gotten into you, Megatron?" He asked with a roll of his optics.

Megatron grinned. "I'd reply, but there are sparklings present." He laughed.

"Eww! Megatron!" Blackfire laughed. "You never changed! Always dirty and vulgar!"

Starscream chuckled behind his mother, quickly catching onto what his mate had been hinting at. Megatron smiled as he stroked Oblivions head while she chirped in confusion; she didn't understand what the ruckus was about. "Northstar, what has it come to when two old friends no longer can talk as such?" He asked. "We were practically brothers."

"You've changed!" He growled. "You were just like me last I remember you!"

"I never disgraced anyone for choosing a male spark-mate when they were also male." He replied. "And, as you can see, there is no harm done." He added with a smile to Oblivion who chirped before nuzzling her head into his chest. Northstar scuffed in disgust before turning away, causing Oblivion to chirp in confusion. Megatron frowned. "Do you not enjoy the fact that your line lives on?" He demanded. "Do you not care that your son is now a parent...and to two Seeker femmes?!"

"I find it _odd_ that he became sparked." he hissed.

"Y'know what, Northstar? You'd be a PERFECT Autobot! After all, you share their views!" Starscream screeched, referring to his father by his name rather than as "dad".

Megatron growled while Oblivion sniffled. "He didn't seem that mean in the Well." She murmured. "He seemed nice."

Blackfire let go of her son. "You," she growled at her mate, "you...there are no words to describe how infuriating you are." She snarled. "Your own son stands before you alive and all you can do is ridicule him over his spark mate? Who used to be your best friend? Is that it? You're jealous because your son got something that you DIDN'T?!"

"I got _you_. You're the one I wanted." He growled. "And as for the Well; I didn't know my SON was the one sparked! I thought he sparked a femme!"

Oblivion's optics welled up with tears. "So that's why you liked me?" She whispered. "Because you thought that I was Starscream daughter with another femme?" She burst into tears, breaking Blackfire and Megatron's sparks into pieces.

"Look at what you just did!" Blackfire exclaimed. "Have you no spark left in your being at all?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed with a shake of his head.

Blackfire relaxed slightly. "Northstar, this isn't like you at all. Why are you acting like this? Are you not happy that there are two little femmes running around now?" She asked. Oblivion turned into Megatron's chest to try to stop her tears.

"I just don't like the fact that my son was sparked by me best friend." He stated.

Blackfire groaned. "For Primus sake! You knew sooner or later that Megatron would find a mate! Frag! He couldn't fragging find one for almost 5 or 6 million stellar cycles! Be happy your best friend finally found someone!" She snapped. She rubbed her temples. "I feel a migraine coming on." She muttered.

"Megatron is older than ME!" Northstar moaned.

Megatron frowned. "Have you forgotten that Blackfire is younger than both of us? She was, what, maybe 17 thousand stellar cycles when she mated with you? And you were 23 thousand?" He stated.

"Frag, I was young!" Blackfire laughed.

"So?" He asked as he puffed his chest out. "I'm just look _that_ good." He boasted.

"Are you trying to say I look old?" Megatron asked with a frown. "Because you're no spring turbo chicken either."

"I still look better than you." Northstar chuckled, throwing Megatron a smirk that was similar to Starscream's.

"Only armor deep my friend; your dead." Megatron replied with a chuckle. Blackfire couldn't kill her giggles.

"You always were good with the comebacks." Northstar mutter darkly.

Megatron grinned. "Oh really? I think it's so easy because you walk right into them." He replied.

Blackfire shook her head. "Nice to see you actually getting along." She muttered.

"So, how have you…two…been?" Northstar asked, ignoring Megatron's snide remark, even though his flinched fists gave away that fact that he had heard him.

Megatron chuckled. "Just fine...minus a few...incidents." He replied as he gave Starscream a soft smile.

"Wow...that is so weird to see my old friend giving my son THAT look." Blackfire laughed. Northstar gagged, twisting his face around and sticking his glossa out in disgust. Blackfire glared at him. "Grow up!" She snapped. "Oh, migraine." She muttered as she rubbed her temples. Oblivion giggled as she mimicked her.

"I'm dead; I don't think I _can_ grow." Northstar sneered.

Blackfire's optic twitched. "I'm going to kill you again." She snapped as she sub-spaced her sword.

"Uh oh. Oblivion, don't watch." Megatron chuckled as he covered Oblivion's optics. She chirped in displeasure as she gave her head an angry shake, trying to dislodge his hand.

"We still have a sub-space?" Northstar gawked.

Blackfire glared at him. "Do you EVER pay attention?" She demanded.

"Northstar, I suggest you apologize on your knees or run." Megatron stated. "Unless you want her sword stuck in your exhaust pipe."

"I _never_ apologize." He huffed.

"You did, just a second ago." Sunstorm pointed out.

Blackfire stormed forward and banished her sword in front of his face. "I swear to Primus I will send you back to the Well in pieces if you don't learn to watch your mouth!" She snapped.

"Option two." Megatron stated with a grin.

"Shh!" Starscream laughed as he slapped his mate's arm gently.

'_Don't slap me.'_ Megatron growled softly.

"Northstar, I'm waiting." Blackfire growled.

'_Chances of him leaving in one piece aren't looking very good.'_ Starscream chuckled.

"Fine! I'm…sorry." Northstar choked out, hating the words he was using.

Blackfire grinned. "There. Was that so hard?" She asked as she kissed him.

'_Aww! I was hoping she was going to hit him.'_ Megatron laughed.

'_Me too.'_ Starscream agreed.

Blackfire smiled as she began to play with Northstar's wings. _'Cover Emberstar's optics!'_ Megatron chuckled.

'_Already done.'_ Starscream replied as Northstar let out a sharp gasp.

Blackfire purred softly. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Sparklings present." Megatron hissed.

"I'll keep it clean."

'_I never said __**I**__ would.'_ Northstar purred as he wrapped an arm around Blackfire's waist.

'_Unless you want the sparklings to have nightmares.'_ Blackfire replied softly as she stroked his wings again.

Bumblebee peeked out from behind Blitzwing's leg. _'Ok...this is the weirdest family reunion ever.'_ Blitzwing nodded as he scooted them back.

Blackfire purred as she stroked Northstar's helm. _'And that is why we are not to act like that in public.'_ Megatron whispered to Starscream. _'We don't want the sparklings to copy their actions at a young age.'_ Starscream gawked up at his mate, his optics wide in disbelief. _'What? Sparklings copy what they see. Why do you think Sunstorm acts a little odd?'_ Starscream's optic twitched as he began to process that thought. _'Exactly.'_

"Daddy, what's happening? I can't see around your fingers!" Oblivion chirped as she wiggled.

"Trust me sweetspark; you don't want to see." Megatron replied as Blackfire kissed Northstar.

Sunstorm rolled his optics before turning away from his parents. Oblivion chirped angrily. "Want to see!"

"No you don't." Megatron replied as he held her firmly to his chest plate.

"Trust me, you don't." Starscream sneered, sticking his nose up at his parents.

Blackfire smiled softly over at her son. "Starscream, I'm allowed to kiss your father, even if he is a major jerk. I have to put up with my moody mech, I did mate with him." She purred as she nuzzled her head into Northstar's neck. Starscream gagged at the act of affection. "Would you rather we were fighting" She asked in mild annoyance.

"No, not really." He sighed.

"Starscream." Northstar said, standing straight. "Come over here so I can get a good look at you before I leave again."

Blackfire stepped aside and gave Starscream a hopeful look. Megatron nodded as he pulled his hand away from his sparkling's optics.

"Finally!" Oblivion chirped.

Starscream strutted up to his father. Northstar held Starscream's head in his palm and ran a thumb across one of Starscream's tear-stains. "Every Seeker's tear-stains tell a story. A story of the sorrow, regret and love that Seeker felt." He stated with a slight smile.

Megatron tilted his head. _'Is he going on about tear-stains again?'_

Oblivion chirped. "What's he talking about Daddy?" She asked, her large red optics blinking in wonder.

"I'm proud of you." Northstar stated.

'_Finally says something like he use to.'_ Megatron chuckled. Oblivion cooed softly before she took one of Megatron's fingers and start sucking on it.

"You've never said anything nice about me before." Starscream murmured, flabbergasted.

Oblivion chirped happily as she continued to suck on Megatron finger. "There, it's not very hard to say something nice." She giggled.

"Good luck, to you all." Northstar stated as he stood up straight, his optics hovering on Oblivion and Emberstar on Starscream's helm.

Blackfire nodded. "Yah. I'll see you again...soon hopefully...in this world I mean." She added with a sad laugh.

"Grammy!" Oblivion chirped as she held her hands up to her.

"Grandma has...to go right now, you will see her again, don't worry." Starscream stated.

Oblivion blinked a few times as tears trickled down her face. She nodded. "Ok. I see you again?" She chirped.

Blackfire nodded as her body began to fade. "Yes, little one, we'll see you again." She murmured. Starscream sniffled and looked away, memories that he always tried to keep buried resurfacing; the sight of his family's dead bodies, his mother's spark extinguishing itself before his optics, her black and green body giving way to grey. Blackfire walked over to Starscream before her body totally vanished and kissed him on more time. "I never really left you." She murmured softly as she vanished.

Starscream let out a choked sob, tears racing down his face as Emberstar chirped curiously down at him. Megatron walked over to his mate and drew him in close to his chest, Oblivion quickly climbing up onto his helm and nibbled on it. "It's ok Starscream, she's always watching out for you." He murmured.

"I just wish Emberstar'd get off my helm." He sniffled.

Megatron chuckled. "Ok you two little troublemakers, get off Starscream's head." He stated sternly.

"Aww." Oblivion chirped as she climbed back down into her father's arms while Emberstar flopped down onto Starscream's shoulder. "Fun while it last." Oblivion chirped before she grinned. "We mean Cassetteicons! We eat CPU for breakfast!" She growled before she giggled.

"Those would be _Insecticons_." Starscream stated.

Oblivion blinked before giggling. "Bzz! I iz an Insecticon…BZZ!"

Starscream stifled a laugh as she tried to imitate the sounds of an Insecticon. Megatron chuckled as he stroked his daughter's head. "I'm not really sure where she gets her sense of humor." He stated. Oblivion giggled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your family, Starscream, is really dysfunctional." Bumblebee chirped.

"Gee, thanks." Starscream stated flatly.

Bumblebee chirped fearfully as he hid behind Blitzwing. "I mean...your dad...I leave it at that."

Megatron shook his head softly. _'I think he's trying to say that Northstar is a giant jerk who should have a black optic rather than a white one.'_

'Yeah," Starscream laughed, "he should!"

Bumblebee frowned. "Should what?"

"Northstar should have a black optic rather than a white one." Megatron replied.

Bumblebee fell over laughing.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait everyone. Well, Blackfire and Northstar didn't fight too much…but still, it proves why you do not tick off female gladiators…they will eat you alive!


	33. Exploration

Chapter 33 Exploration

Emberstar glanced around with a serious look on her face, her small, red optics narrowed slightly. Oblivion looked curiously at her sister. "What's wrong, sis?" She asked with a chirp.

"Noftin'." Emberstar replied, smiling again and swinging her legs slightly.

Oblivion frowned. "Then why are you so serious?" She asked as she climbed up onto Megatron's shoulder so that she had a clear view of her sister.

"Cuz I wanna be." She replied.

Oblivion chirped in confusion. "Ok." She replied. She rotated her wings around and chirped several times. "Can we go flying?" She asked as she looked up at her father.

"You're much too young." Starscream replied as he gave her an even look.

Oblivion looked down at Starscream. "Can't you and Daddy take us?" She asked with large watery optics.

_'She's going to be murder to try to NOT be spoilt with those optics.'_ Megatron commented with a gently chuckle.

"Ask your father." Starscream grumbled, glancing away from his sparkling.

Oblivion turned her enormous optics on Megatron. "Can we Daddy?" She asked.

'_Frag.'_ Megatron shook his head, closing his optics so he wouldn't see hers. "With the Autobots so close at hand, it isn't safe to leave the base." He stated. _'This is not going to be easy.' _Oblivion's optics grew bigger and her lower lip began to tremble. _'Slag.'_

Starscream glared at Emberstar as the sparkling chirped sweetly. "Don't get any ideas." He stated as she blinked up at him.

'_Sis! Help me out here! Do you want to go flying?!'_ Oblivion sent to her sister over a slightly more secret link that they shared.

She made her lip tremble even more and her optics grew more watery, she even threw in an adorable whimper. Megatron's optic twitched as he tried to keep himself from falling for the act. Emberstar did the same, staring up at Starscream and making her optics widen and grow bigger.

'_Starscream...what are we suppose to do?'_ Megatron squeaked. "Oblivion," he stated, trying to sound stern, "stop that this instant." Oblivion started crying, sniffling as tears fell down her face. _'Aww slag.'_

"Do you want to be taken by the Autobots?" Starscream asked, giving his sparklings each a hard look.

Oblivion shook her head. "N-n-no." She chirped. "But...I don't like being underground." She whimpered as she shook. "Too cold...too dark...no sky."

"I can relate." Starscream sighed as he gave his wings a small shake.

Oblivion wiped her face. "So can we at least go outside?" She asked. "Please? We'll be on our best behavior...right sis?" She asked her sister.

"I'm not make'n any promises." Emberstar snickered.

Oblivion's head fell forward in an anime style fashion. _'Then at least say you'll behave! Do you want to go outside?'_

"Fine, I'll behave." Emberstar stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Oblivion smiled up at her parents. "Please?" She asked.

Megatron frowned. "What do you say Starscream?" He asked.

"Fine." He grumbled, reaching up onto his shoulder to pull Emberstar down.

"YEAH!" Oblivion cheered.

"But you are staying in our arms, understood?" Megatron added quickly, cutting down the chances of losing the sparklings to the Autobots from them wandering off while they weren't paying attention.

"I haven't seen the sky in so long." Starscream sighed as he stared drearily up at the ceiling.

Megatron smiled sadly at his mate. "Forgive me." He murmured as he led the way to the entrance of the base.

"I love the outcome though." He purred gently as he gazed down at his sparkling as Emberstar snuggled against his chest.

Oblivion chirped happily as she nuzzled her face into Megatron's chest plate. "We so cute." She chirped with a giggle.

'_I think they got your ego.'_ Starscream smiled at his mate's back as he heard his comment through their bond. "Hold on." Megatron stated as he rose up to the entrance to the base. Sunlight was shining outside and Oblivion gasped in awe.

The forest around the base was glistening as the sunlight struck it, sending soft green shadows over everything. Oblivion let out a curious chirp as she reached out to touch one of the branches that were hanging near the entrance to the base. Megatron smiled as she ran her fingers along the leaves and examining the texture of the bark. Emberstar chirped curiously as she blinked in the bright sunlight, her red optics brightening and showing the small, white orb within.

"Sun," Starscream breathed, hovering beside his mate.

Oblivion looked up, blinking in the unfamiliar light. "Why is it so bright?" She asked. "It hurts the optics."

"It's the Sun." Starscream replied. "It provides plants the means to grow on this planet, meaning that other life-forms can develop as well."

Oblivion blinked a few more times. "Wow!" She murmured as she took in all the trees, mountains, grass, and the occasional squirrel. "It's beautiful." She cooed.

"What's that?" Emberstar chirped curiously as she pointed at a buck.

"That's a male deer, also known as a buck or a stag." Starscream replied as he nuzzled her gently.

Oblivion watched a large bird circle above them. It kept turning back, twisting its tail around as it steered itself in a large circle, almost like it was getting ready to dive right at them. She chirped curiously, watching the shimmer that the sunlight made off the bird's body.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing up at the circling bird.

"An eagle." Megatron replied, glancing up at it absentmindedly.

Starscream looked up at the bird, squinting slightly as he tried to bring it into focus. "No it's not." He commented.

"A hawk?" He asked as Oblivion giggled.

"No." He stated. "It looks....._metal_." He whispered.

Megatron gripped Oblivion close to his chest. "Back up into the base and run a scan on that thing." He whispered as he started to back up.

"Take Emberstar, I'll go check it out." Starscream stated as he took a step closer to Megatron.

Megatron gave Starscream an angry look. _'Last time I let you out of my sight you almost died!'_

'_It's a fragging bird.'_ Starscream chuckled.

Megatron glared at him. _'You just said it was metal.'_ He snapped.

'_It's still a bird; what's it going to do? Peck me to death?'_ Starscream snickered.

"Um...Daddy? It's getting closer!" Oblivion chirped.

Megatron glanced up. "Get in the base now with the sparklings." He ordered. _'And it could also soil your armor...then you're sleeping in a holding cell for the night.'_ Megatron replied with a chuckle.

Starscream growled as he followed Megatron back, clutching Emberstar tightly as she squirmed slightly. Megatron stopped just at the base entrance and handed Oblivion to Starscream. He turned back to the metal bird and waited, fusion cannon charging. The robotic black and red _condor_ perched calmly on a tree root that hung into the roof entrance of Decepticon base. It cocked its head curiously, and shifted on its legs.

'_Ok, so it wasn't an eagle.'_ "State your business." He stated coldly to the condor.

The bird lowered its head honorably, letting a small chirp leave it. It opened its beak and a recording of a mech's voice sounded from the back of the bird's throat. Megatron tilted his head curiously. "Soundwave, reporting."


	34. Visitors

Chapter 34 Visitors

"Soundwave?" Megatron asked in surprise. "Well, this is a surprise; I thought that you had offlined."

"Far too superior to offline." Soundwave's voice replied; he must have had a connection going through the condor.

Megatron chuckled. "Of course." He stated. "And...is there a reason why you sent a mechanical bird to me rather than coming yourself?"

"Too risky; too many Autobots near my temporary base." He replied.

Megatron nodded. "So, what is the reason behind contacting the base at such an...unexpected time?" He asked. _'Soundwave.'_ He stated to Starscream.

'_The one that Shockwave spoke of?'_ Starscream asked curiously.

'_Yes. I also had a hand in his creation, along with the Allspark key.'_ Megatron turned his attention back to the condor. "So, why have you decided to contact us?"

"To see if you still function." Soundwave replied.

Megatron chuckled. "It takes a lot to offline a Decepticon, if you are any example of that." He replied before he lifted an optic ridge. "So, are you going to come to the base, or do we need to go find you?"

"Depends."

"On what? And I want a straight answer this time." Megatron asked.

"If I feel like leaving my space of hiding." He replied.

Megatron chuckled. "That's a good reason." He replied. He nodded his head as he felt something connect with his leg with a soft "oomph". "Let me know when you have reached your decision." He added before he glanced down at Oblivion.

"Yes, my lord." Soundwave replied before he cut the transmission and the condor bowed before flying away.

Megatron nodded before he glanced down at Oblivion. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Oblivion giggled before she hugged his leg. She grinned up at him as she stuck her finger in her mouth. "Who was that Daddy?" She asked.

"An old acquaintance." Megatron replied.

"He's not that old." Starscream commented.

"True, true." Megatron chuckled before Oblivion chirped at him.

Oblivion hugged his leg with one arm as she stared up at the sky. "Daddy? What's it like to fly?" She asked.

Megatron chuckled as he scooped his daughter up. "The feeling is better than anything you can imagine." He murmured softly. "There is nothing like it." Oblivion's optics shone with excitement.

"When can I start flying?" She asked.

Megatron smiled softly. "Not for a while yet, my dear, but soon enough." He replied.

Starscream nodded as he nuzzled Emberstar gently as she lay nestled in his arms. Oblivion looked up at the sky. She reached her hand up to it, a small frown on her face. "I'll be the best Seeker ever made, right?" She asked with a strange, serious look that didn't belong on her face.

"We'll see." Starscream chuckled.

Oblivion's face didn't shift back to the usual happiness. "I want to be the best." She stated as she lowered her arm. "Better than any other Seeker that ever existed. Is that possible?" She asked.

"I'm the best Seeker so far." Starscream boasted.

Oblivion smirked as she looked at him. "Than I'll just have to train harder than you ever did to surpass you." She stated.

'_That's not like her...is there something you're not telling me that happened while I was talking with Soundwave?'_ Megatron asked worryingly.

Starscream shrugged before Oblivion giggled happily. "I'll be the greatest Seeker ever built!" She exclaimed as she grinned proudly. "Just wait and see!"

"Ok then, you just keep striving for that goal." Starscream replied.

Oblivion clapped her hands happily. "I'll be so great that...um...um...they'll build statues of me!" She chirped, returning to her normal bubbly self.

"They will anyways." Starscream stated as he cuddled the dozing Emberstar.

Oblivion looked at him curiously. "Why would they make a statue of me if I didn't do anything amazing?" She asked.

"You're the sparkling of Megatron." Starscream replied proudly.

Oblivion frowned. "So…that makes me famous?" She asked.

"Very much so." Starscream stated.

Oblivion chirped softly. "I didn't know being someone's sparkling would make you famous." She stated. She frowned. "Does it make you famous for being his mate?" She asked.

"Uh huh," Starscream cooed before he walked back into the base, flying down into the entrance, closely followed by Megatron and Oblivion, who was tucked away under the safety of his arm. "Very famous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee sighed as he sat on the recharge bed looking down at his feet as he mulled over what had transpired earlier. He looked up at Blitzwing who was leaning against the wall beside the bed and rubbed his arm. "The Autobots are going to be after my hide for this." He stated as he touched his chest plate.

"Und me as well." Blitzwing sighed.

Bumblebee angrily nodded his head. "Yah, they'll probably always think that you forced this onto me." He replied sadly.

"Jah, but it's getting late; joo should rest." Blitzwing murmured gently.

Bumblebee gave him a sly grin. "Well...the bed's big enough for two." He replied as he lay down. "And I don't want to get lonely." He added with an innocent look in his red optics.

"Zen, maybe I should stay vit joo?" He purred in reply with a flash of his single optic.

Bumblebee grinned. "That's the plan." He stated as he gave Blitzwing a smile. He patted the bed space beside him. "I'm waiting...love."

Blitzwing carefully clambered up onto the bed, careful not to harm his very small mate, and the precious cargo his mate bore. Bumblebee purred softly as he snuggled closer to Blitzwing, rubbing his face into the larger mech's chest plate.

"Good night." Blitzwing cooed as he powered down his optics.

Bumblebee pouted. "What? No "good-night" kiss?" He asked, chirping at the end. Blitzwing chuckled as he leant down and kissed the top of Bumblebee's helm. Bumblebee glared at him as he pulled back and pouted even more. "You missed." He stated.

"No I didn't." Blitzwing stated.

"Yes you did." Bumblebee replied. "My lips are down here." He stated as he pointed at his lips. "Not on top of my head!"

"Who said I vas aiming for your lips?" Blitzwing asked with a chuckle.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Yah, but I wanted the kiss there." He replied. He grinned mischievously. "So hurry up and kiss me properly already! I'm getting old down here waiting!"

Blitzwing chuckled as he bent down and kissed Bumblebee's lips, feeling his smaller mate press back against him. "Better?" He asked with false annoyance.

Bumblebee grinned. "Yup!" He chirped before he nuzzled his face into Blitzwing's chest plate. "Much better." He added with a purr.

"Hopefully, tomorrow vill be less stressful?" He asked as he stroked Bumblebee's small helm.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yah, hopefully." He replied. He touched his chest plate and sighed. "I don't want it to be born into this war. But, I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Blitzwing nodded sadly as his optics offlined again and he snuggled down against the bed. Bumblebee smiled weakly before he nuzzled his face into Blitzwing's neck. "But, we have to think positive, right?" He asked as he looked up at his mate, only to find that he had already fallen into recharge. Bumblebee blinked before he laughed softly. "What else is new?" He asked out loud before he kissed his mate once more. He then snuggled into Blitzwing's embrace and dropped into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream exited his and Megatron's chambers, and strode over to where Megatron was. "The sparklings are asleep." He announced.

Megatron nodded. "Hopefully they aren't interrupted." He replied before he turned to the Constructicons. "Now, how should you two be punished for leading the Autobots RIGHT TO US?!" He snapped.

'_We still need their help.' _Starscream stated gently.

Mixmaster and Scrapper started babbling. "We're sorry sir! We didn't mean any trouble! It's just that Bulkhead gave us some materials that we needed and we thought we'd pay him back. We...well...we weren't aware that he would bring the whole cavalry with him." Mixmaster stated nervously.

Megatron snorted. "Don't let it happen again." He growled. "Just so you learn your lesson, you will be increasing the amount of time that you are working on the space bridge, understood?"

"Of course!"

"Dismissed." _'What a pain.'_

'_Yeah.'_ Starscream grumbled as he crossed his arms.

'_Daddy,'_ Oblivion voice chirped over the bond, _'I'm hungry Daddy.'_

'_Oh dear.'_

Starscream growled slightly and earned a whimper from the sparkling. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ She squeaked. _'All I said was that I'm hungry.'_

"How did she hear that?" Starscream asked as he glanced back towards their quarters.

Megatron shrugged. "Maybe she sensed your sudden hostility." He replied.

'_Um, I'm still hungry. Can I get something to eat?'_

'_I just fed you.'_ Starscream sighed to her.

'_But I'm hungry Momma...that is so weird to say.' _She chirped.

Starscream disappeared into the mess hall, grumbling echoing throughout the base. _'Perhaps we should head to bed as well?'_ Megatron asked as he followed his mate, chuckling softly to himself.

'_I was hoping we could stay up a bit longer.' _He stated, walking back into the room with an energon cube.

Oblivion sat up quickly, careful not to wake up her sister and held her hands out for the energon cube. _'Thank you!'_

Megatron chuckled. _'Oh well. Sacrifices must be made when it comes to sparklings.'_

'_So, can we stay up?'_ Starscream asked as he handed her the cube.

'_I think we can, as long as we stay in the room.'_ He replied as he watched his daughter carefully chug the energon down. _'That way, we know what's going on in here.'_

'_I don't want to be in here!'_ He whined. _'I've been in here for nine fragging weeks!'_

Oblivion looked over at Starscream and sniffled slightly. _'Sorry.'_ She chirped as she held the now empty cube out to him. _'I didn't mean to make you mad.'_

'_Did you eavesdrop on our PRIVATE conversation?'_ Megatron asked.

'_Kinda. It's hard to block out.'_

"GAH!" Starscream shrieked.

Oblivion cringed as she stared at Starscream fearfully. _'What did I do?'_ She asked as tears leaked down her face. _'I don't know how to block anything out! It all just flows through!' _

"I wasn't yelling at you." Starscream sighed.

Oblivion rubbed her optics. "Then why did you yell?" She whimpered. She glanced down at the cube that she had been holding and found it broken and gulped fearfully. "Opps?"

"I'm tired is all." Starscream sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then go to bed." Megatron chuckled. "I'm surprised that Ember hasn't woken up yet." He added. _'Don't worry about the cube; just make sure you don't stab yourself with the pieces.' _He added to his sparkling.

"I meant of this room." Starscream replied as he shot his mate an annoyed look.

Megatron glanced at him. "This is our room." He stated. "I don't see why you would be tired of it. And you know that was to protect Emberstar during her development." He stated.

Oblivion carefully hopped off the bed and walked over to Megatron, holding up the broken energon cube. "Sorry." She murmured.

Megatron smiled softly as he took the broken cube and threw it in the disposal unit on the wall. "Don't be; you didn't mean to break it."

"We would just throw it away anyways." Starscream added.

Oblivion shifted nervously. She looked up at Megatron and lifted her arms up. "Up?" She asked.

Megatron picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to sleep?" He asked.

She looked down in embarrassment. "Nightmare."

"Of what?" Starscream asked as he scooted closer to them.

Oblivion frowned. She reached out and touched both of her parent's chest plates and closed her optics. Megatron blinked in confusion before images started flying through his CPU. Darkness, glowing green optics, an evil laugh, and sickeningly cold hands wrapping around him. He shuddered as Oblivion pulled her hand away and curled up against his chest.

"Who was that, Oblivion?" Starscream asked quietly, visibly shaking from the images he had seen.

Oblivion shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "I think...I think I met him just after I died." She murmured as she shivered. "He told me that I wasn't going to make it to the Matrix; that he wasn't going to let me."

Starscream gave Megatron a worried look. "I saw him too, when I died." He whispered quietly.

Megatron's hand automatically snapped out and pulled Starscream in close to him. He gave his mate a worried look as Oblivion hugged her "mother's" face, more specifically his chin. "What did he say to you?" He whispered.

"I think it is best not to say it in the midst of a sparkling." Starscream replied.

Megatron shivered. He wanted to know what this mystery mech said to his mate, but he didn't want Oblivion to hear and have additional nightmare. He glanced down at his sparkling. "Livi?" He murmured.

Oblivion whipped around and stared at him in shock. "That's what Stormy always called me." She whispered.

He smiled. "Could you try to go back to sleep?" He asked softly. "If you have that nightmare again, contact us ok?" He murmured.

Oblivion nodded before Megatron went and deposited her back on the bed. He kissed her forehead before she snuggled against her sister and fell back into recharge, cooing gently as she quickly began to dream again. He turned to Starscream and gently nudged him towards the door.

"I want to know what that mech said." He whispered.

Starscream nodded before he walked out of the room, heading back to the command center. Megatron followed him closely, his optics immediately searching the area for any sign of danger before he reached out and pulled Starscream close to his chest. The smaller Seeker rubbed his head against his chest affectionately.

"Now, what did that mech say to you?" He asked quietly.

"He said he'd burn off my wings, he'd squeeze my spark till it was depleted, he'd crush my optics so I couldn't see him do it, and he said he would cut me and watch me bleed until I choked on my own energon." He whimpered.

Megatron pulled his mate closer to him as he growled. "This...this...disgusting excuse for a mech will never lay a hand on you." He whispered. "I promise you that."

"He almost did!" He sobbed.

Megatron froze in horror. "What? When?" He demanded. "When did he almost get you?"

"He was about to grab me when you placed the shard into my chamber, but I came back online." He cooed.

Megatron smiled weakly. "I'm glad I did that than." He murmured. "Otherwise...I don't even want to think about that." He shivered. Starscream nodded in agreement before Megatron tried to hold him closer. "Did...did you see him...when you died the second time?" He asked.

"Yes. I saw him without shadows. He was tall. He had grey armor, he wore a tattered cape, he had bird-like legs, and long thin fingers, and he wore a gas-mask." He stated.

Megatron snorted. "Not the most appealing mech." He replied coldly. "He...didn't try anything this time...did he?"

"He didn't see me." He said. "He was busy tearing some femme apart."

Megatron shivered. "Poor thing." He commented, earning a nod from his mate. He stroked Starscream's helm affectionately. "At least he didn't get you." He murmured.

"He will, when I die again." He sobbed into Megatron's chest.

Megatron froze. "Don't talk like that." He whispered. "You know that will never happen." He murmured, but his spark clenched painfully in his chest.

"I've killed millions, and enjoyed watching them die. I deserve it." He stated.

Megatron shook his head. "NO ONE deserves that." He stated. "Not even...Primacron himself! And we all know how evil he is."

"I've done things like that. Now he wants me to feel the pain I've caused so many people." He sobbed.

Megatron shook his head as he gripped his mate. "No." He whispered. "Don't talk like that." He whispered. He felt a tear creep down his face. "Why do you believe he will do this? I've done worse and yet...I am in no danger of such things. I never had so much as Primus speak to me! How can you think that this mech will do this to you and not allow you into the Well?"

"He told me so. And you have your own fate, and it's not pretty, I can tell you that." He whimpered.

Megatron shook his head. "No...he can't...." He tried to come up with a suitable reason but found none and he sighed. "There is no escaping this." He muttered. "But why target Oblivion? She's a sparkling and has done anything wrong." Starscream shrugged, just as stumped as he was. Megatron shivered. "He told you what he was going to do to me?" He asked.

"I saw a brief flash." He sighed. "That's all."

Megatron sighed as he stroked his lover's helm. "Tell me what you saw." He whispered.

"N-no." He whimpered, burying his face in his lover's chest, trying to stop the horrible memory from resurfacing.

Megatron sent a reassuring wave to his mate. "Starscream, this is me we're talking about; I can handle whatever it is that you saw." He murmured. He rubbed his mate's back. "Starscream...I want to know. I want to know what I am going to have to go through when I face judgment."

"All I saw was you being burnt alive. There was more, but I shut it out. I couldn't bear it." He cried, holding Megatron tightly.

Megatron cocked his head and put a funny frown on his face. "Roasted alive...I wonder if I taste like chicken?" He joked.

"It's not funny!" He shrieked.

Megatron chuckled. "I'm just trying to make the situation somewhat lighter." He replied. He frowned. "You saw more...didn't you?"

"I saw one more thing before I forced the visions from my CPU. He tore your faceplate off." He cringed.

Megatron winced. "Ouch." He muttered. "I knew I was ugly, but not ugly enough that someone wanted to rip my face right off." He mused with a slight smile.

"You're not ugly." Starscream stated.

Megatron shook his head. "Starscream, in this relationship, you bring the looks and the brain...I just bring the brawn." He stated with a wink.

"I don't bond with ugly bots." He sneered.

Megatron chuckled. "Maybe your optics are dirty." He purred as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

"They're never dirty." He snickered.

"That's what you say." Megatron replied. He ran his hand along his mate's mouth. "I think you have a little slag left on your mouth." He purred.

"Gee, I wonder how that got there." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled before he kissed his mate. "Allow me to clean it for you." He purred as he kissed him again.

Isaac Sumdac let out a gasp before he began protesting to being in the same room. Megatron glared at the human. "No one asked your opinion." He growled before he turned back to Starscream. "Shall we go find a more private room?" He asked.

"We were here first." Starscream stated as he pouted.

Megatron grinned as he walked over to Sumdac's holding cell. He activated a panel on the wall that made the glass opaque and soundproof. He turned to Starscream and smiled. "So...where were we?" He asked.

"You just made it boring." Starscream chuckled.

Megatron laughed. "You can make him see and hear everything again. But he'll probably tell everyone what we were talking about and what we were doing." He chuckled.

"Who cares?" Starscream snickered.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge. "Our reputation?" He asked as he walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"My reputation is already pretty slagged up because of stuff like this." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled. "If you want to turn off the soundproof and make the walls translucent again, be my guest." He replied before he kissed his mate.

"I don't know how." He huffed.

Megatron chuckled as he pulled away. He walked back to the holding cell and deactivated the soundproof and the translucently.

"Finished?" Sumdac demanded.

"We're just getting started." He laughed. Megatron grinned as he turned back to his mate.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Sumdac shouted.

"Why would we be kidding you?" Starscream sneered.

"I do not want to watch two males kiss each other!" Sumdac shouted.

"Get over yourself." Megatron replied as he rubbed his head against Starscream's.

"Great, because there won't be just kissing." Starscream replied.

Megatron grinned. "I'm not bonding with you out here." He whispered as he nuzzled his face into his shoulder.

"_Why_?" He whined.

Megatron gave him a stern look. "We already have two sparklings. I don't think you want to be cooped up for another 9 weeks?" He asked softly before he kissed his helm

"So don't connect it that long. I want to show you something!" He whined.

Megatron sighed. "Fine." He moved his mouth to Starscream's audio receptor. "But if he tells anyone that we bonded right in front of him...you will be in soooooo much trouble." He whispered before he kissed his mate's helm.

"With whom?" He asked.

Megatron gave him that "asking-a-stupid-question" look. "With me." He whispered. He traced his finger along his mate's cockpit.

"So what if they find out?" He asked. "What're they gonna do?"

Megatron chuckled weakly. "We're Decepticons." He stated softly as his finger traced along the outside of his mate's cockpit.

"Yeah, one of the reasons the Seekers were destroyed was because most mechs had a mech as a bond mate." Starscream sighed. "But we're already wanted, so what's the difference?"

Megatron looked down at Starscream. "Do you want 50 sparklings running around before Oblivion and Emberstar are 1000?" He asked. He dug his fingers gently under the edge to Starscream's cockpit. "And don't worry about Primacron; death is a long way off."

"Just disconnect before you knock me up. We'll be _fine_." He replied.

"This from the mech that was pawing at my chest some 9 weeks ago because he wanted a sparkling." Megatron chuckled as he turned Starscream towards him before he opened his mate's cockpit.

"And I have two. That's good enough for now." He replied.

Megatron chuckled softly as he opened his chest plate and brought Starscream up to meet his spark. He sighed happily as he felt Starscream's being became part of his own again. "I've missed this." He purred.

"Me too." He cooed. He showed him his days back at the academy lab. Wow he worked so diligently with Skyfire and how he was caught in ice, then saved him, only to shoot him in the back, knocking him unconscious.

Megatron growled softly. "I'm glad we finished that traitor off when we did." He stated as he stroked his mate's helm. Starscream breathed into his mate's shoulder. "Is that all you wanted to show me?" He asked softly. He pulled Starscream away for a moment to stop the increasing heat from their sparks before reconnecting them.

"That's all I really want to get into right now." He breathed. "Anything you wanna show me?"

Megatron grinned. He opened up a very old memory.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, hot stuff!" A female voice shouted, easily carrying across the training area.  
_

_He looked up from where he had been practicing with his sword. He gawked at the white femme with black flame decals adoring her arms and legs. She fluttered her optic shutters at him and his knees felt weak. She couldn't have been more than 14 thousand years old and the fact that she was fluttering her optics at __**him**__, that was simply amazing.  
_

_"I hear you're the new guy around here." The femme stated.  
_

_"Um, yah. The name's Megatron." He replied, quickly shaking off his daze.  
_

_"Megatron eh?" The femme asked. "Nice. Name's Blackfire. So, what are you?" She asked as she touched his shoulder and frowned. "You don't look like a groundling."  
_

_"No, I'm a gunship." He replied.  
_

_"A Seeker?" She asked. Her green optic lit up. "Get out! Frag there's almost none that make it to the Pit fights! You must be pretty slagging good!" She shouted. "I'm the top femme in the arena. Maybe you and I could get a little sparing match in later."  
_

_Megatron nodded. "Sure...Blackfire." He bowed slightly. "It would be an honor to go up against a higher ranked opponent."  
_

_"You are so weird. It's cute." Blackfire laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Stay away from Thunderblast whatever you do." She whispered. "She plays with mechs like you then spits them out like bad oil."  
_

_"I'll keep that in mind." He replied, looking down into her green optics and watching a small flame dance behind them. "I'll keep that in mind."_

**End Flashback**

"Since when did my mother have white plating?" Starscream asked. "And Thunderblast, sadly, is on my list of terrible bonds. I think she was the worst, but the break-up with her didn't sting as much as when Skyfire left me."

Megatron chuckled as he pulled Starscream away again. "Your mother started out with white plating. She changed it after she decided she was sick of looking like a little good femme." He stated before he flicked Starscream's head. "Thunderblast? Were you really desperate?"

"I lost a bet with Thundercracker." He laughed.

Megatron laughed. "How bad did you lose?" He asked as he nuzzled his mate's neck.  
Sumdac was still freaking out in his cell.

"Professor, would you kindly shut up?" Starscream asked, lolling his head back to look at the mortified professor.

Sumdac glared at him. "There are two males having a love-feast in front of me! No I will not shut up!" He snapped.

Megatron chuckled as he nuzzled his mate's neck again. "I'm glad we decided on this. He is quite humorous."

"That's why I did it." He replied, stroking Megatron's sides.

Megatron's body shuddered in delight before he let out a low moan. "Careful." He purred. "I'm holding up. Get carried away and we'll both end up on the floor." He purred softly.

"There's a problem with that?" He asked innocently.

Megatron chuckled. "Unless you want to be crushed under my weight." He replied as he nuzzled his mate's neck again.

"You wouldn't crush me." He retorted.

Megatron chuckled. "I'm almost twice your mass and weight Starscream. I would end up damaging you quite a bit." He replied as he kissed his mate's chin.

"You didn't damage me on our recharge chamber." He stated.

"I wasn't lying on top of you." Megatron stated softly. He looked down at his mate and grinned. He placed his lips over Starscream's effectively silencing him for the moment.

Starscream gave him an annoyed look. Megatron gave Starscream the most innocent look he could master without breaking down laughing. He reached up and gave him a small shove, placing his fingers over top of Megatron's mouth.

"Then don't lay on top." He mumbled.

Megatron gave Starscream a confused look. "When do I lay on top of you?" He asked as he tried to nudge Starscream's fingers away so he could reach his mate's mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Megatron gave his mate a level look. "You said that I shouldn't lay on top then. When do I lay on top of you?" He asked softly.

"You said you'd crush me if you did, so don't." He laughed.

Megatron chuckled. "So you have to watch how much stroking you do." He replied as he pulled Starscream's body closer to his and reconnected their sparks. He purred softly as he kissed his mate. Starscream smiled and wrapped his arms around Megatron.

"STOP! For all that is sane in this Universe!" Sumdac shouted.

Megatron pulled away from Starscream's lips and glared at the Professor. "Would you shut up?" He snapped.

"It's getting a tad annoying now." Starscream chuckled.

"Then should we stop for the time being?" He asked. "And go check on the sparklings?" He stroked Starscream's helm and smiled.

"Fine." He sighed.

Megatron smiled softly as he pulled away from Starscream and closed both of their chest plates. He nodded towards the door. "After you." He purred.

"Thank you." He replied.

Megatron chuckled before he glanced back at Sumdac. He grinned; the human was trying to get rid of the images of them spark bonding and kissing by rapping his head against the walls of his cell.

"You're going to get a concussion that way." He laughed.

At...lease...I...won't...be...able...to...see...two...men...making...out...in...front...of...me!" Sumdac snapped in between pounding his head.

Megatron chuckled. "Come on; let's leave the pet to his business." He stated as he patted Starscream's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy?" Emberstar asked, rubbing her optics. A large figure, draped in cloth, was huddled in the corner, moving strangely. "Mommy, is that you? What's wrong, are you OK? She asked.

The figure whirled around on her, claws extended, green optics flashing. She screamed.

**Author's note:** And that is that. No, Oblivion does not have some power to show people images, she was just touching her parent's chest plates to help her focus to send the other people in her bond the images. There is going to be a few more chapters before I jump to the sequel, mostly because there would be way too many chapters. Hope you enjoy.


	35. Possession

Chapter 35 Possession

Oblivion sat up. "Ember? What's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed her optics.

She saw the clothed stranger hovering by the wall and her optics widened in terror. She screamed as her wings stood straight up on her back and she grabbed her sister and held her close. Emberstar screamed again, clutching onto her sister and shaking her head. Just as Starscream burst through the doorway, the figure vanished, leaving two terrified sparklings in its wake. Megatron raced through the door just behind Starscream and was attacked by a quivering bundle of grey, black, and mauve metal and wiring.

"Daddy!" Oblivion cried. "It was here! It was in the room!" She clung to her father's chest plate.

"It was huge!" Emberstar whimpered as she buried her face into Starscream's leg. "And it was so scary!"

Starscream picked up Emberstar. "Who?" He asked as he held his sparkling close to his chest.

Oblivion shook her head. "I don't know. He was covered in a cloth and he had green optics and claws. He was horrifying!" She whimpered as she buried her head in Megatron's chest armor.

"He was scratching something into the wall!" Emberstar added. "And he was staring at us!"

"It was probably just a dream, you need your rest. We won't let anyone hurt you." he cooed. He placed both sparklings on the recharge berth and moved Megatron towards the doorway, glancing at his sparklings as they stared after them. "Look." he whispered, pointing to the corner where the figure had been. Words had been burned/clawed into the wall.

Megatron felt shivers run up his spine. "What does it say?" He asked from behind his mate.

"What's mine is mine. Face your fate; an eternity of suffering." He stated, horror creeping through his words.

Megatron shuddered. "No." He growled. "I still have life left in me. I'm not just going to fall dead at his feet, god or not." He hissed quietly.

"Same here." He hissed. "And I won't allow him to harm my sparklings."

Oblivion chirped. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up and looked at her parents.

"Nothing, sweat-spark. Go to sleep." He cooed.

"But I want to know too." Emberstar chirped as her optic shutters drooped slightly.

"Just sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." He stated giving his sparklings a look.

Oblivion narrowed her optics. "I'm a full grown femme in a sparkling body." She stated calmly. "I want to discuss this now."

Megatron narrowed his own optics. "Oblivion." He warned.

"It's ok, Megatron." He sighed as he placed a hand on his mate's arm. "Come with us." He stated gravely to his sparkling.

Oblivion hopped down off the bed and walked over to Starscream. Megatron gave her a stern look, causing her to shift slightly. "Full grown femme or not, you do not speak to us that way, is that understood, Oblivion?"

"Yes, Father." Oblivion replied with a soft smile.

"I don't want Ember in here alone." He whispered as he glanced at the sparkling. She must have been very tired because she was swaying on the spot and her optic shutters were half closed.

Megatron walked over to Emberstar and picked her up, carefully cradling her to his chest. "You want us to come with you or would you rather I stay with Ember?" He asked as he stroked his daughter's helm.

"Bring her with us." He stated.

Megatron nodded as he walked back over to his mate, stroking Emberstar's helm softly as Oblivion lifted her arms up towards Starscream. "There's no way I'll be able to keep up with you." She stated. Starscream smirked and picked her up, holding her tightly to his chest as Oblivion snuggled against Starscream's chest. "What? Didn't you catch the "in a sparkling body" part?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"True, true." He laughed.

"So...are we going or not?" She asked as she absentmindedly played with Starscream's fingers.

Starscream walked over to the main conference room and took a seat in the chair that sat beside Megatron's throne. Megatron sat down beside Starscream in his throne and ignored Sumdac's angry shouts. "Come to make out again?!"

Oblivion snickered. "What?"

"Never you mind." Megatron replied.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm pretty sure Primacron has followed us back to the solid world." He stated as he stroked Oblivion's helm.

Oblivion blinked. "Who's Primacron?" She asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"He is all that is evil in the universe." He sighed.

"Oh...go figure why I didn't know who he was." She laughed. "A sparkling has no understanding of evil." She tilted her head. "So, why would he follow us back here?"

"I don't know." He stated. "But I might know someone who can help us."

Oblivion cocked her head to the side. "Who?" She asked before she frowned. "Why would Primacron be after me?" She asked.

"She's an old pal." He stated. "And she might be able to help figure that out."

"She?" Oblivion asked.

"Please tell me it isn't Shadowbreaker." Megatron muttered.

"What's wrong with Shadowbreaker?" He retorted.

Megatron gave him a look. "She practically slobbers all over you." He replied.

"No she doesn't." He stated. "She's just loyal."

Megatron chuckled. "She slobbers."

Oblivion giggled. "Ooh! Daddy's got competition!"

"Only when she's tearing something apart." He said.

"And when she stares at you." Megatron replied. "I've seen the way she looks at you. That's adoration in her optics."

"Do you want help or not?" Starscream growled.

Megatron chuckled as he reached over and placed his hand on Starscream's cheek. "I was teasing." He purred. "Yes, help would be appreciated if it will keep you and the sparklings safe."

"Great! I'll Just give her a ca-" Before he could finish, his com-link sounded, startling him. "H-hello?" He asked the person on the other end.

"_I felt like you were gunna call me. Were ya gonna call me?_" A deep femme voice asked. The voice sounded like two people spoke as one; a deep-voiced femme, and a demonic mech.

Oblivion bristled up and hissed causing Megatron lifted an optic ridge. "Methinks she won't like Shadowbreaker."

"Yeah.......We need your, uhm, help?" He replied to the transmission. "I'll send you the coordinates so that you ca-"

"_I Know where you are. I'm already on my way._" She replied.

Oblivion hissed again, revealing small fangs in her mouth. "Don't let her anywhere near Shadowbreaker." Megatron warned. "I don't think she'll appreciate bite marks."

Within moments of him saying that, a shadow began to materialize behind Starscream. Oblivion glanced up and caught sight of the shadow. "Look out!" She screamed as she pointed behind Starscream.

"Ah, you're here." Starscream stated. "What took you?"

"_Problems back at my base._" She replied with a shrug.

Oblivion blinked in surprise. She looked up at Shadowbreaker and tilted her head. "That's Shadowbreaker?" She asked with an odd growl in her voice.

"_You must be Oblivion?_" She asked, tilting her black helm to the side.

"No slag Sherlock." She snarled. Megatron blinked in surprise at his daughter's comment.

"Oblivion." He warned.

She glanced at him before she turned back to look at Shadowbreaker and hissed, flashing her fangs in the classic display of rejecting her presence. "_Why all the hostility_?" She asked calmly, chuckling mentally at the sight of the hissing sparkling.

"I don't trust you." Oblivion replied simply. Her wings locked into place so that they looked like Starscream's and stood proudly out from her shoulders. "Something about you...just isn't settling well." She added before she snarled and hissed again.

"_Why? What did I do?_" She replied innocently.

Oblivion snarled again. "Something...isn't right." She replied. A shiver ran up her spine. "Unicron." She murmured, unsure of what the word was; only that it was making her metal crawl.

"_What 'bout 'im?"_ She asked.

Oblivion growled again. "Unicron." She hissed. For some unknown reason that word was making her feel sick and angry; it was not a sensation she was comfortable with.

"Livi, how do you know that name?" Starscream asked.

Oblivion shook her head. "I don't know. It just kind of...appeared in my head." She replied as she looked up at him.

"_Makes sense_." Shadowbreaker replied flatly, flicking a speck of dust off her wing.

Oblivion growled. Megatron shook his head as he stroked Emberstar's helm. "Perhaps you'll get a better reaction out of Emberstar?" He suggested. "She...well...she hasn't been dead for 9 weeks."

"Oh sure," Oblivion giggled, "rub it in."

Emberstar's optics snapped open before she glanced around herself. Megatron stroked Emberstar's helm gently. "We have a guest." He stated to the sparkling.

Emberstar stared at Shadowbreaker with glowing green optics, tilting her head in a curious manner before a sinister smile crept across her face. Oblivion bristled again. "Ember?" She asked as she scooted backwards in Starscream's arms.

"_Who are you? What do you want with this family?_" Shadowbreaker hissed as her wings stiffened behind her.

Megatron looked down in shock at his daughter. He wasn't sure if he should drop her and get her away from him, or keep her close to his chest for comfort. He stroked her helm again, at a complete lose at what to do.

She growled and rubbed her temples, setting up a telepathic link with the possessed sparkling. Megatron bit his lip. "Should I put her down?" He asked.

Oblivion hissed again. "What is wrong with my sister?!" She demanded.

"Don't bother her. You'll mess up the connection, and kill both of them!" Starscream shrieked.

Megatron quickly shut his mouth. He had Emberstar in a semi death grip, afraid to let her go. Oblivion whimpered slightly as she rubbed her head against Starscream's chest. "What's wrong with her?" She whimpered softly.

"She's possessed." Starscream whimpered as he cradled his sparkling.

Shadowbreaker snarled slightly into the telepathic link. '**What do you want with this family?'** She demanded.****

'Starscream and Oblivion belong to me. I was cheated of my rightful possessions.' The possessed sparkling snarled.****

'It was not their time!'

'It matters not, they died.'

'So why did you want the child, she's too young to have committed any sin.'

'Her parents have so much, it's natural the child would have had the same.'

'That's not fair!'

'I never said it was.'

'Bother them again, and I'll tell Unicron what you've done to them.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Try me.'

'Fine! You have your way this time, but if those mechs don't shape up after the wars, they will be doomed to live out their fates for all eternity.'

Oblivion shivered. "Who? Why?" She asked as tears streaked down her face.

Megatron brushed his fingers against Emberstar's cheek, willing Primus to let his sparkling come back to him. He looked down as Shadowbreaker gave her head a shake and watched as his sparkling's optics returned to normal. "_It's done._" Shadowbreaker stated. "_I'll take my payment and go now, if you don't mind._"

Oblivion wiggled out of Starscream's arms and leapt over to Emberstar, hugging her sister close to her. Megatron sighed in relief as he stroked his daughter's helm, happy that the ordeal was all over. "What payment?" Starscream gawked.

"_Oh, please, you think I do stuff like that for free?_" She laughed.

"Yeah, actually, I kinda did." He sighed.

Oblivion looked at Shadowbreaker and bit back her snarl. She coughed. "What kind of payment?" She asked coolly. Megatron nodded in agreement.

"_Two barrels of oil and a cube of high-grade'd suffice_." She replied.

Oblivion giggled. "Lush." She chirped.

Megatron chuckled as he stood up and handed the sparklings to Starscream. "Give me a moment." He stated.

"_Kay._" She replied. "_Nice to see you all again. Who's the 'mommy', and who's the 'daddy'?_"

Oblivion giggled before she hugged Starscream. "Mommy...even if that is a little weird to say, considering he's a mech." She stated.

"_I had a feeling, it'd be you._" She chuckled.

Megatron walked back into the room. "Stupid Constructicons and their over obsession with their oil." He muttered as he shouldered off the two barrels of oil.

"_And what of the high-grade?_" She asked.

Megatron pulled the cube of high grade out of his subspace and placed it on the oil. "Better?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded.

Oblivion grinned. "Bye bye." She chirped as she waved.

"_Shoving me out the door already?_" She chuckled.

Oblivion narrowed her optics. "Do you honestly want my answer?" She asked coldly. Shadowbreaker growled. Oblivion grinned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I didn't think so."

"Oblivion." Starscream warned.

Oblivion gave Starscream an innocent look. "What?" she asked. "Oh come on! What's the worst she's gunna do?"

"You don't wanna know." Starscream replied.

"_Oh, before I forget. Primacron said that you need to shape up after the war, or you and your sparklings will face an eternity of agony and despair._" She stated casually, disappearing.

Oblivion chirped. "So...when will this war be ending?" She asked as she seemed to cheer up.

"When someone wins." Starscream replied.

Oblivion looked up at him. "And we're going to win...right?" She asked. She frowned as she placed a hand on her head and gave it a shake. "I don't feel so good." She chirped.

"Get some sleep." He chuckled as he stroked her cheek.

Oblivion swayed and collapsed against Starscream's chest. "Something...isn't...right." She murmured before her optics offlined.

Starscream gave his mate a worried look. Megatron crouched down in front of Starscream and started reaching for Oblivion. His optics widened in shock as her body began to fade. "What's going on!?!" Starscream howled.

Megatron went to grab Oblivion, but her body had already vanished. He stared at where she had been a second ago and howled in rage. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"No!" Starscream cried as he stared at the place where his sparkling had been a moment before.

'Would you stop yelling! You're going to give me a migraine!' A male voice whined.

Starscream looked around franticly. 'Over here! Little blue and chrome guy sitting on the chair.'

"Tidus." Megatron stated. "You lied."

'Huh? About what?' The sparkling mech asked as he tilted his head.

Starscream clutched Emberstar, baring his fangs at his brother. "Oblivion." Megatron snarled. "She's gone."

'What? Did you expect her to come back to life as a "matured sparkling? Tut, tut.' The sparkling replied with a shake of his head.

"DON'T YOU 'Tut, Tut' US!" Starscream shrieked, causing Emberstar to cover her audios.

'Don't yell at me.' He stated with a shake of his head. ' Listen here, she is still alive. Just...much tinier and younger.'

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

'Think about it. How can she be smaller and younger than what she was when she was here about two minutes ago?'

"Slag." He hissed.

'Ooh? Finally caught on?'

"Sadly." He replied.

Megatron gave Starscream a look. "You have to carry her again...don't you?" He asked.

Starscream nodded.

Report Post

'It will give you more time to get to know her...and she will hopefully be less smart this time around. Honestly I had to crack out a dictionary every time she talked to me!'

"Perhaps that is just a reflection on your intelligences." Megatron replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He chuckled. "Will she remember anything?"

'I honestly don't know.'

"Aren't you just a bundle of information." Megatron sighed. Tidus stuck his glossa out at him. Starscream sighed. Megatron reached over and stroked his mate's helm. "It's ok. We still get to keep her, right?" He murmured.

'I'm leaving before this gets mushy.' Tidus stated before he vanished.

"Well, it kinda ruined my plans for tonight, but whatever. What's another nine weeks?" He sighed.

Megatron frowned. "What were you planning tonight?" He asked as he stroked Emberstar's helm. He nodded his head towards the room in which Sumdac resided. "Planning on causing Sumdac more unpleasant memories?" Megatron chuckled before he kissed his mate.

"I was, but now it'll have to wait."

Megatron nodded. "Come on." He murmured. "Let's go to bed." He smiled down at Emberstar. "I think a certain sparkling needs her recharge." He added as she let out a long yawn, exposing her tiny fangs before curling up against Starscream's chest. "It's been a long day."

"And it's going to be an even longer nine weeks." Starscream sighed. "But, it'll be worth it." He added as he rubbed his cockpit.

**Author's note:** And that's the final chapter for this story. Don't worry, the sequel will be up soon. Did you really think it would be that easy for Oblivion to come back? Nope, it's never that easy. So, leave a review before you leave and keep an eye out for the sequel.


End file.
